Dare To Believe
by KatieGrace07
Summary: "Now you see me for what I really am," He hissed, my heart pounding as I felt his fangs graze against the base of my neck. Maybe I was wrong, maybe he was a heartless killer? Godric/OC
1. One

_A/N: This idea popped into my head one evening, so here it is :) I'm not going to leave a rediculously long AN, but I will tell you that I have quite a bit of this story finished already, and I'll try to update once a week._

_One_

Sitting in the church and staring out the huge windows at the setting sun, I thought about my parents. A few tears escaped, wondering why God had taken them from me only a few weeks ago. When I heard the doors to the sanctuary open, I wiped the tears from my face and ran a hand through my messy red hair.

"Erin, are you alright?" I looked over to see my cousin, Sarah Newlin, sitting beside me. I remained silent, simply nodding and looking down at my hands. "Come on, I made spaghetti for dinner, you look hungry." After a few minutes, I stood with her and sniffed, walking out of the sanctuary beside Sara. I heard voices walking down the hall, and I turned my head to see Sarah's husband, Steve, walking away with another man. His head turned slightly, looking over his shoulder and catching my eye. Blushing, I looked away and opened the door to the church, walking outside into the warm Dallas night.

The short walk from the church to the house, I couldn't help but think about the man Steve had been walking with. Who was he? And what was he doing talking to 'Crazy Steve', as I had nick-named him. His skin was so pale, too...

"Garlic bread?" Sarah asked as we stepped into the back door of their large home. She took some plates down from one of the cabnets.

"Please." I said quietely, sitting at the dinner table. I decided not to ask about the mystery man Steve had been talking to. Sarah and I ate in silence; I may not have loved living here, but I sure did love Sarah's food. While I was helping her clean the dishes, Crazy Steve came in with the world's biggest smile on his face. I looked down and rolled my eyes, he looked so cheesy.

"Good evening ladies," Steve said, kissing Sarah's cheek, that annoying smile plastered on his face. "I have some wonderful news. You remember that morning ceremony I was wanting to do, Sarah?" Morning ceremony? I had only heard whispers of that around, something to do with chaining a vampire to the cross and making them watch the sunrise.

"Of course," Sarah nodded.

"Well, tonight we had a vampire offer himself, wanting to stop the violence against his kind." Steve said. So _that_ was who Steve had been talking to. I wondered why he would do that... hand himself over to a man hell-bent on destroying every vampire on the face of the earth. "And Erin,"

"Yes?" I looked up at him, faking a smile.

"Sarah and I are both rather busy tomorrow, we're flying to Louisiana to do some media stuff. We'll be gone for the weekend, and I would like you to keep an eye on the vampire. I have Gabe and Tom on shifts right now, but if you could go over to the basement of the chapel and allow them to take breaks that would be positively angelic of you." He stepped in front of me and smiled, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"Sure, Steve,"

"Erin, you don't have to. Steve, aren't there-"

"Sarah, she'll be fine. Your cousin here is strong willed and could stare that vamper down if he tried anything," Steve chuckled. "I will leave you some money to buy some of that TruBlood, he came to us of his own free will, so I want to treat him as humainely as possible... if that's even possible for a child of Satan." Steve patted my shoulder and stepped around me, heading out of the kitchen and up the stairs. Before I could walk away, Sarah grabbed my hands and stared into my eyes.

"Erin, are you sure you don't mind doing that?" She asked, her eyes full of concern. "This is a vampire we're talking about, one of the most ruthless, bloodthirsty, heartless creatures on God's green earth."

"I will be fine." I said, hugging her. After all, what did I have to lose? With no parents, and stuck living with my cousin and her crazy husband, a vampire was the least of my problems.

**.::.**

When I rolled out of bed the next morning, I found a note and a few twenty dollar bills on my night stand. The note was in Crazy Steve's handwriting, letting me know the vampire's name was Godric. Oh, and of course to keep a silver chain on me at all times. I rolled my eyes and got out of bed, stretching and walking over to my dresser. I dug out my favorite pair of jeans and found a t-shirt to wear, pulling my clothes on quickly and fixing my hair, putting it back into a pony tail. I stuffed the twenties into my pocket and went downstairs. I wasn't quite sure why I was excited to see the vampire up close, maybe it was his name. Godric sounded rather old-fashioned, I wondered how old he was.

I scarfed down some toast and a glass of orange juice before grabbing my keys and walking outside to my Focus. I drove the short distance to the corner store, a neon sign in the window advertising they had TruBlood. I got out of my car and went into the store, navigating my way back to the refrigerators. There were so many kinds! I sighed, crossing my arms and wondering what kind the vampire preferred. Shoot, they couldn't taste that different, could they? Blood was blood... I grabbed a four pack of A-positive and went to the front to check out. The cashier raised her eyebrows, giving me a quizzical look.

"Ah, for a friend," I said, forcing a smile.

"You know a vampire?" She asked, punching some numbers into the register. I simply nodded and handed her a twenty. "I hear the sex is amazing," She leaned over and whispered, as if she was telling me some taboo secret.

"I wouldn't know," I took my change, the case of TruBlood, and walked out, slightly blushing as I got into my car. I drove back to the 'Newlin Compound' as I liked to call it, parking in the empty lot in front of the church. I took one of the bottles of TruBlood and walked into the church, heading for the basement. I saw Gabe was relaxed in a chair, looking rather uncomfortable. I hadn't been a big fan of Gabe, he seemd a bit pervy and overbearing, I always felt like he was staring at my boobs.

"What are you doin' down here," He started, sounding rude before he realized who I was. "oh, Erin. Sorry about that, Steve told me he was havin' you look after the vamper here while we took breaks."

"Yeah, you go on and get some sleep, have something to eat. You look starved."

"I could eat a horse right about now," He chuckled and began walking away, but turned just as I went to open the door to the room they were keeping the vampire in. "here, keep this on yah." He handed me a wooden stake, the thought of killing someone sending chills through me. I couldn't hurt a fly, what made him thing I was willing to kill a vampire? I nodded my thanks and put it under my arm, watching him walk away before walking into the small room, closing the door behind me.

The room was pitch black, the thought of a vampire hiding in the darkness made my heart thud in my ears. I swallowed and allowed my eyes to adjust to the lack of light, looking around and spotting who I had come here for. He was sleeping... at least that was what it looked like. He was lying on one of those God awful cots, but I couldn't tell if he was breathing. Maybe that was how they slept. I mean, he was undead and all, maybe he didn't need to breathe. I wondered if I should wake him, or if I should just leave the TruBlood on the floor.

"Hello," He sat up in a flash, and I jumped, my heart just about stopping.

"Shit! Don't do that." I dropped the stake and put my hand over my pounding heart, breathing slowly to try and calm myself down.

"I apologize." He said, sounding almost amused. "Are you lost?"

"No, um..." I hesitantly took a step towards him, holding out the bottle of synthetic blood. "Steve wanted me to bring you some of this, I didn't know you were sleeping. I should have just left it for you, I'm sorry I woke you..." I shut up, my mindless rambling was probably boring him. He stood, his movements intentionally slow, and took a few steps towards me, taking the bottle from my hand.

"Thank you," He said, even in the pitch dark of the room I could tell he was smiling.

"I wasn't sure what you preferred, they had so many different kinds that I just grabbed a pack of them." I was rambling again. I couldn't understand why I was so nervous, he was just a vampire after all. I was certain he could kill me in seconds if he wanted to, but for some reason he didn't.

"This is fine," He sat down on the cot, and I took a seat on the cool floor, wondering if he would mind if I turned on a light. As if he could read my mind, a dim light turned on, and I blinked a few times, my eyes adjusting. He was sitting on his cot again, the bottle of TruBlood in his hands.

"Your name's Godric, right?" I asked, watching as he shook up the bottle before twisting the cap off.

"Yes." He said, his eyes finding mine again. I saw that they were a pretty shade of blue-grey, his hair was brown and his skin deathly pale. "Your name is..."

"Oh, sorry. Erin. Erin Wright." I said, looking away from his intense gaze. "Steve is my cousin's husband. I'm living here with them."

"What about your family?" He asked. I could feel his eyes on me, but I focused on my fingers, picking at my nails.

"They died." I said quietly, swallowing a lump in my throat. I stood and looked at the vampire, forcing a smile. "I'll just leave you alone now, I'll bring you another TruBlood tonight." Before he could open his mouth to protest, I opened the door and left, closing the door behind me and sitting in the empty chair. I rested my elbows on my legs and buried my face in my hands, sobbing quietly.

I was thankful when Gabe came walking back a few hours later. I left without saying a word to him and went straight to my car. I drove back to the house and sat in the car for a moment, my forehead resting on the steering wheel. Why had I let him get to me like that? Sure, he had struck a nerve when he asked about my family, but I couldn't run away from everyone that asked about them. I had to stand up and tell someone eventually. Everyone around here just thought I was visiting my cousin, no one knew the truth. Except Steve and Sarah. I rubbed my eyes and got out of the car. Maybe when I went back tonight I could tell Godric about my family. If anyone had patience around this place, it was definetely the vampire in the basement of the church.

I spent my day reading, catching up on a few TV shows that I'd missed. As the sun was slowly going down, I grabbed my backpack and grabbed the other three bottles of the synthetic blood from my car, walking the short distance to the church. I walked through the doors, entering the sanctuary to watch the sunset. It was so gorgeous in here while the sun was setting. The pinks and oranges blended together to create the most beautiful colors I'd ever seen. I sighed quietly, a content smile playing on my lips.

Once the sun had set, I made my way down to the basement, Tom sitting half-asleep on the chair in front of the door. He perked up when he saw me, smiling kindly. Tom was much nicer than Gabe, much more handsome and much younger. In the short time I had known Tom, I developed somewhat of a schoolgirl crush on him.

"Hi Tom," I said nervously, running a hand through my red waves.

"You here to feed the fanger?" He asked, smirking and raising an eyebrow. I simply nodded, grabbing one of the TruBloods from my bag and wrinkled my nose.

"I left them in my car all day, hope he doesn't mind it hot." I laughed a bit, pretending to hate Godric.

"Eugh. Well, I'll leave you to it." He sighed, setting the stake on the chair and patting me on the shoulder. "I've gotta get some sleep and something to eat. Probably a shower and a change of clothes too."

"Sounds good. See you later, Tom." I said, waving as he walked off. I couldn't help but stare at his behind while he walked away. I sighed and shoved the door to the vampire's "cell" open, closing it behind me. "Hello?" My voice was quiet, and I let out a surprised yelp when the light turned on.

"Hello, Erin." Godric was standing in front of me, only about a foot away. I noticed his tattoos, a band on his arm of symbols, and another on his chest, just barely peaking out from his white linen shirt. It looked like spikes on a chain. I blushed when I realized I was staring, and I looked up into his soft blue eyes, a smile crossing his lips.

"Um, oh!" I held out the bottle of TruBlood, setting my bag on the floor. "I brought this, and a couple others too. I noticed you didn't have much to do down here either, so I brought you some books. Though I'm sure you've probably read them a thousand times by now." I laughed quietly.

"Thank you, child." Godric said, his cold fingers touching mine as he took the bottle from my hand. In the blink of an eye he was on the cot, shaking up the bottle. "Please, come over here and show me what you've brought."

I shifted nervously before picking up my backpack and moving to sit beside him. "I wasn't sure what you liked, so I brought some of my favorites." I opened the bag and started to take out the books. "Theres... well, I grabbed a couple Shakespeare plays I have... and _Pride and Prejudice_, _Moby Dick_, _Jane Eyre_..." I trailed off, glancing over at him.

"All wonderful books. Thank you again, Erin. You are much too kind." He smiled. I found it hard to believe he was a vampire. He wasn't the evil creature that Steve made all vampires out to be. He seemed like a normal person. I watched him set the TruBlood down, picking up one of the books with a pale hand. I studied his face for a moment, admiring his strong features. He was handsome, there was no doubt about that. I blushed when he caught my gaze, looking down at my hands.

"I'm sorry I keep staring, I just... well, never met a vampire before." I looked up at him again, his blue-grey eyes enchanting. "You just don't seem like a vampire to me."

His brow creased, closing the book in his lap. "What do you mean?"

"Well," I looked back down at my hands. "Steve's painted this picture that all vampires are cruel, bloodthirsty, evil creatures. And, to be honest, you don't strike me as cruel or bloodthirsty. On the contrary, you seem nice."

He shook his head, his eyes looking sad. "I am nothing of the sort. I've done many cruel things in two-thousand years, things that I cannot be forgiven for. I've killed thousands. I could kill you this very second." Godric looked up at me, staring into my eyes as though he was trying to convince me he could do such a horrible thing.

I didn't flinch, though. I sat straight up and stared back. "You could. But you won't." I said quietly.

"You are wrong to trust me." He said simply, keeping his gaze fixed on me.

"Perhaps. But it doesn't feel wrong." I smiled slightly. Sure, he could kill me, drink my blood if he wanted, but I felt almost certain that he wouldn't. I felt strangely at ease with this vampire.

We were quiet for a moment, the silence hanging over us. I brought my legs up and crossed them, my knee only inches from the vampire to my left. "Which book is your favorite?" Godric asked suddenly, making me look up at him. I bit my lip and smiled.

"_Pride and Prejudice_. I know usually everyone says that, but it really is. When I was younger, my mom used to read it to me. She had to explain a lot of it, but when I got older to understand the actual love story part, I prayed I'd find someone just like Darcy." I smiled nostalgically, sighing quietly. I was a bit surprised that mentioning my mom didn't hurt so bad. "No luck for me in that department, though. Men just aren't like that anymore."

"No?"

I laughed a bit and shook my head. "The world is severly lacking gentlemen these days. I mean, there may be guys like that out there somewhere, but I haven't met one. Maybe my expectations are too high."

Godric smiled a bit, surprising me. "There is nothing wrong with having high expectations." He said. "I wanted to apologize for earlier, when I brought up your family you seemed rather upset. I did not mean to upset you."

"No, you deserve to know why I acted like that," I smiled sadly. "you didn't do anything wrong, it's just... my parents died three weeks ago." I bit my lip, feeling a lump form in my throat.

"Erin," Godric said quietly, making me look at him. "you do not have to tell me-"

"No," I shook my head, running a hand through my hair. "I haven't told anyone the story, I need to tell someone."

And so I did. I told him how I'd had a fight with my parents the morning they died about something silly that I couldn't remember. I had gone over to a friend's house only to have the police show up and give me the news. They'd been in a car accident with a drunk driver, both of them had died instantly. After the cops had told me, I didn't cry or scream. I was numb. Numb as I rode with them to the morgue, numb as I walked down the hallways. I started crying when they showed me the bodies, though.

"I still have nightmares about how they looked, lying on the slab..." I sobbed, putting my face in my hands. I felt certain that I was making Godric uncomfortable, but in that moment I didn't care. "I never said goodbye to them... they died thinking I was mad at them."

"No," He said, surprising me again. "you are their daughter, they knew you loved them. You must live your life for them."

I sniffled and looked up at him, smiling a bit. "See, I was right. You _are_ nice." I said, wiping the tears from my face. It felt like a weight had been lifted from my shoulders after I told him how my parents had died. "Thank you, Godric. For listening to me."

"You are welcome, child. No one should have to witness death like that, but I daresay it's made you stronger." Carefully, almost hesitantly, he reached up and pushed my hair over my shoulder. I tried to stifle a yawn, but it didn't work.

"Ugh, too bad Tom's not back yet, I'd love to get some sleep." I said quietly, running a hand through my hair.

"Here," Godric stood, moving the books from the cot so I could lie down. "I will wake you when he returns, you look exhausted."

"Oh, no, I can go out and sleep on the chair..." I said, the thought of sleeping in the same room as a vampire making me nervous. Godric smiled and kept his eyes on me.

"You do not trust me?" He asked simply.

"I do," I said quietly, surprising myself as well as Godric.

"I promise no harm will come to you while you are around me." Godric said. That was enough for me to relax and lie down on the cot, doing my best to get comfortable with the lumpy pillow under my head. I fell asleep quickly, exhaustion taking over and pulling me into a deep sleep.

**.::.**

Over the weekend that Steve and Sarah were gone, I grew closer to Godric, enjoying his company more than I knew I should. I knew full well that Steve planned to kill him, and yet I didn't tell him. On their last night away, as I was making my way to the church, I wondered if he knew what was planned. Tom wasn't even around when I reached the basement, the chair empty save for the stake that I refused to touch. I walked into Godric's storage-closet 'cell' and closed the door behind me. The light was already on and he was seated like a statue on the cot, a book open on his lap. He looked up and smiled when he heard the door close.

"Hi," I smiled, walking over and sitting down beside him. He closed the book and set it aside, looking at me with those clear blue-grey eyes. "Godric, do you know what Steve has planned for you?"

His smile faded, his eyes looking sad now. "Yes."

"Why are you here still? Why would you want to burn like that?" I asked, feeling angry.

"I deserve to die. Two thousand years I've lived, surviving mostly on murdering humans. I've committed more sins than you could imagine, Erin." He said sadly, looking away from me. "I deserve to burn."

"No one _deserves_ to die, Godric. Not even vampires." I said, reaching out and grabbing his cold forearm. "You killed people because it was your only means of survival. But now you don't have to, you can live a relatively normal life, sans killing."

"Everything I have done-"

"Is in the past, Godric. Don't you understand? You are not like that anymore! You have been nothing but kind, even sweet to me! You have treated me with nothing but kindness,"

In an instant, he was crouched before me, looking primal, his fangs bared and a terrifying look on his face. "Is this kind?" He asked, his voice harsh. I tried to calm my rapid heartbeat, so I stood, staring at him.

"You aren't like that," I said, mustering all the strength I could. But he wasn't finished trying to scare me. I gasped as the light was turned off, letting out a quiet cry as I felt cold hands on my wrists, pushing me into the wall. Even in the dark, I could see his steely blue eyes and his menacing fangs.

"Now you see me for what I really am," He hissed, my heart pounding as I felt his fangs graze against the base of my neck. Maybe I was wrong, maybe he was a heartless killer? _No._ I refused to believe it. He promised no harm would come to me while I was around him.

"Godric, you promised not to harm me." I breathed, my lip quivering.

"I can smell your fear," His voice was quiet, his cold nose trailing up my neck, sending goosebumps along my skin. I closed my eyes for a moment, enjoying how his skin felt against mine. I had never been so close to a man before, let alone a vampire. I felt the tiniest pinprick on my neck as Godric pressed a fang against my artery, drawing blood. I gasped, shocked at his actions. He hadn't hurt me, the pinprick was more of a shock than anything. I struggled for a moment against him as he gently sucked on the tiny wound.

"_Godric_," I said sternly, making him stop. I heard a click and felt his hands leave my wrist. My hand went to my neck, feeling where he had broken the skin. The wound was no bigger than a bug bite, thankfully. At least I'd be able to give a believeable excuse if Steve or Sarah asked what had happened.

"I think it is best if you leave." Godric said from somewhere in the dark.

"You don't want to talk-"

"_Leave_. Please." His voice was rough, making my lip quiver again. Though this time I was sad, not afraid. Without a word, I left the storage closet, almost slamming the door shut behind me. I left the basement, not caring if he escaped, not caring if I saw him again or not. I left the church and half-ran back up to the house. I groaned inwardly when I saw that Steve and Sarah were back.

I walked into the house, closing the door somewhat loudly to announce my presence. Sarah came into the living room from the kitchen with a tired smile. "Erin! It's so good to see... your neck, what happened?" She asked, her eyes wide with fear.

"Oh, gosh, bug bite. It got me good, I've been itching it like crazy. I must have itched it too much, it started bleeding earlier." I said, covering where Godric had bit me.

"Oh, thank the Lord, you had me worried." She sighed, relieved. "I thought that vampire got to you or something."

"Nah, I hardly set foot in the cell, I just dropped off the TruBlood and sat outside." I lied, yawning. "I'm gonna head up to bed, I'll see you in the morning."

"Oh, Erin!" Sarah said as I walked towards the stairs. "Don't forget, the ledership camp is startng next week, we've gotta get everything ready still." I simply nodded as I hurried up the stairs, walking into my room and closing the door behind me.

I changed into my pajamas and crawled into bed, thinking about Godric. I buried my face in my pillow, remembering the feel of his cold nose on my neck, the shock that ran through me when he drew blood. Part of me wished he'd actually bitten down. I wanted to know what it felt like to have his fangs sink into my neck, I wanted to feel his cold fingers somewhere other than my wrists, trailing down my arm maybe. Just imagining his fingers running up under my shirt sent chills through me.

I sighed frustratedly and rolled onto my back, staring up at the ceiling. Tonight was going to be a long night.

* * *

_I adored Godric in True Blood, he's still my favorite character even though he's gone. Allan Hyde did a beautiful job bringing life to him.  
__I'm getting all fangirly now xD Please review! :)_


	2. Two

_A/N: First, a huge **THANK YOU**__to everyone that reviewed/alerted/favorited. Y'all rock :D Second, I forgot to mention that the title of this story comes from the Boyce Avenue song 'Dare to Believe'. It's an incredible song by a seriously amazing band. Also forgot to mention that I **don't own True Blood or the SVM by Charlaine Harris. If I did, Godric would still be alive**. Here's chapter two, enjoy!_

_Two_

The week passed slowly, I didn't see Godric once no matter how much I wanted to. Maybe it would be easier to visit when Steve and Sarah were distracted by their leadership camp. The 'bug bite' healed up quickly, not even leaving a hint of a mark. I joined Steve and Sarah down near the dorms where the leadership people would be staying, Sarah giving all of them a welcome speech. I walked around, passing out yellow shirts to them all, some of the guys watching me. I could just feel their eyes on my butt, it disgusted me.

Once I was finished I put the extra shirts in the box and picked it up so I could take it back to the church, but Crazy Steve stopped me, grabbing onto my arm.

"What's up, Steve?" I asked, doing my best to sound nonchalant.

"I'd like you to go to the store and pick up some more of those TruBloods for the vamp." He said simply.

I nodded, biting my lip. "Alright." I said. "I'll take a couple down around dinner, so Gabe can get something to eat."

"Let's walk," He put a hand on my shoulder, and we walked towards the church. "I wanted to talk to you about joining the church."

"Oh?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. Not on my life would I join Steve on his escapades to destroy vampires. They hadn't done anything to me, and it was wrong to judge a whole group of people based on the actions of a few.

"The lock-in is planned for two weeks from now, and the morning after we're going to chain that fanger to the cross and have him meet the sun." He sounded so enthused about it, I could almost feel the bile rising at the thought of Godric burning. "Wouldn't it just be perfect if you were to join the church right after? As I understand, you were never baptized, so we could hold a ceremony right here. You have time to think it over, though, don't worry about giving an answer or anything quite yet. Sarah and I would be so happy if you do join, though."

Strangely, it felt as though he wasn't giving me much of a decision. "I'll think it over, Steve." I nodded, walking into the church. I put the t-shirts in one of the offices and sighed, deciding to head down to the sanctuary. I sat in the front pew and looked outside at the sunny sky. _I don't think you'd mind too much if someone was a vampire._ I thought, speaking to whatever God was out there listening. _They aren't all bad, I mean, look at Godric. I think the stunt he pulled a week ago was to just try and scare me. To make me think that they are all bad. But I know better. He's better than that. He is more than capable of killing me, but he wouldn't. He deserves forgiveness, no matter how many sins he's committed. He deserves to be happy._

I stood up, feeling a bit refreshed, and left the church, walking up the hill to the house. Sarah and Steve were both busy with the leadership camp, so I made myself a sandwich for dinner. I ate as slowly as I could, giving the sun plenty of time to start going down before I ran to the convenient store for the TruBloods.

"Hey, Gabe," An hour later I was shaking the creepy ex-marine awake. "wake up."

"What? What the fu-" He opened his eyes, standing when he saw it was me. "oh, Erin, sorry about that."

"It's okay. Go get something to eat, and get some shut-eye while you're at it." I smiled sweetly, though I could tell he was staring at my boobs... again. _That's what I get for wearing my favorite shirt,_I thought. It was a black tank-top, with thin spaghetti straps and had an 'empire' waist with silky material covering the bust.

Gabe nodded after a moment and silently left. With the four-pack of B-negative in hand, I walked into the storage closet when Gabe was out of sight. The light was on, and Godric was sitting on the cot, reading. He didn't even look up when I closed the door.

"Not even gonna say hi to me?" I asked, feeling a bit hurt. "I brought some more TruBlood for you."

Finally, he closed the book on his lap and set it aside, his blue-grey eyes meeting mine. "Thank you."

"That's it?" I asked, setting the TruBlood down on the floor. "you don't want to talk about what happened last weekend?"

"I'm a monster, that is what happened last weekend. You saw me for what I really am."

"No, don't pull that with me, Godric." I crossed my arms in front of me and stuck out my hip. The girl's way of saying 'you're not getting out of it that easy'. "If you truly were a monster, you would have killed me. You would have killed me without a second thought and had zero regret. But you're not a monster."

With a click, he bared his fangs at me and stood, but it didn't work this time.

"Don't you dare try that again with me. Big whoop, you have fangs." I stepped closer to him, carefully reaching up and putting a hand on his cheek. "You know what else you have? A heart. Sure, it's not beating, but what does that matter? You're compassionate, you care." His fangs retracted and his eyes closed, leaning into my touch. I lightly stroked his cool cheek with my thumb and smiled. "See? Big bad vampire subdued by a pathetic little human."

His eyes opened slowly, a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth. "You are far from pathetic, child."

"Please stop calling me _child_." I said, dropping my hand and sitting on the cot. "I'm seventeen, thanks. Not a child in any sense of the word."

"I apologize. Though, compared to me you are a child. Seventeen years is a tiny dot compared to 2,000." Godric sat beside me.

"_Wow_, way to make me feel even more pathetic and tiny." I teased, rolling my eyes. Though, when I looked at Godric, he looked apologetic. "I was teasing, Godric. I wasn't serious." He remained silent, though the apologetic look left his eyes. I tried to think of something to talk about, but I was so sick of talking about myself. "How old were you when you were turned?"

"Seventeen." He said simply. I raised my eyebrows, surprised.

"You seem so much older than seventeen."

"2,000 years gives one time to mature beyond their years, Erin." He said, smiling sadly.

"I keep forgetting that part. The 2,000 years part, I mean." I said, laughing a bit. "I can't imagine what the world must have been like back then, how much history you've seen. God, you've seen... the rise and fall of empires, Godric! That's crazy! I feel like I'm sitting next to a living history book." I stared at him with wonder, I was sure my eyes were as wide as saucers.

"It is not all plesant." He said quietly, his voice sad.

"Well, of course it's not. But it's history. It's part of the past. The mistakes are there for a reason; so we can learn from them, study them and see what went wrong. So it doesn't happen again." I said.

"You are quite the enigma, you know." He said, his eyes staring into mine with curiosity. I couldn't help it, I fell back onto the cot and laughed.

"Me, an enigma." I snorted, shaking my head. "Oh, that's funny." I took a breath and calmed my laughter, sitting up on my elbows and looking at Godric. I bent my knees so that the heels of my feet were almost touching my butt.

"I don't understand-"

"I'm not that interesting, Godric." I said, interrupting him. "I'm pretty boring, actually. Nothing in my life is exciting. I wake up, eat breakfast, and do whatever Steve and Sarah ask of me. Well, try to at least. Unless the task seems ridiculous, then I don't even think twice about it."

"Am I one of your 'tasks'?" He asked, and for a moment I thought I saw hurt in his eyes.

"No," I sat up, staring at him. "Steve asked me to bring you some TruBlood, _that _was my task. But getting to know you, coming to trust you, that was my decision. Shit, if Steve even knew I was this close to you without a silver chain or a stake in my hand, he'd probably kill me for being a traitor to the human race. Which is just a joke. Everything Steve preaches is a joke."

"Telling people vampires are dangerous is not a joke. It is the truth." Godric said. There was that melancholy tone again, making me sigh in frustration.

"Look, if you're going to act all mopey, I'll just leave." I stood up, moving towards the door. But before I could reach for the handle, Godric was standing in front of me.

"I am sorry," He said sincerely. "will you come and see me again? I do enjoy your company, even if some of the things I say upset you."

"I'm not upset, Godric." I said, stepping closer to him. "I just don't understand you. I don't understand why you think you're a monster."

"I've-" He started, but I put a finger over his lips, silencing him.

"Ah, no. You've killed people. I get it. But when was the last time you killed someone? A year ago? Two?"

"Longer." He said after I dropped my hand.

"Okay then. You haven't killed anyone since the synthetic blood was developed and vampires came out of the coffin. You are not a monster. You're my friend." I smiled, biting my bottom lip. It didn't feel weird to call him my friend, because he was. He knew more about me than any human, and while all I wanted to do was kiss him, I wasn't going to push my luck. Though, I was so close, I could feel his cool body just centimeters from mine. _I could just stand on my tip-toes and_...

"Thank you, Erin." Godric said, pulling me from my reverie.

"Mm-hmm, you're welcome. I'll see you in a few days." I said, watching him step aside so that I could leave the storage closet.

**.::.**

The week passed somewhat quickly, the leadership camp taking up just about all of my time. I went jogging on Saturday afternoon, just as the sun was setting. I had already bought Godric a new pack of TruBlood, so when I was finished with my run I could simply go to my car and go down to the church. I loved running, it felt like it had been ages since I'd gone for a run.

When I was finished, the sun had gone down and the sky was getting dark quickly. I didn't even worry about showering as I grabbed the TruBlood from my car and hurried to the church. Tom was sitting in the chair, twirling the stake in his hand, though he dropped it when he saw me.

"Erin!" He said, his cheeks turning red as he grabbed the stake off the floor and stood up. "Why are you all sweaty?"

I laughed nervously, running a hand through my messy hair. "I went for a run."

"Ah, well," He ran a hand through his red-brown hair. "oh, should tell you, the vamper got a little... edgy, so Steve decided to chain him up."

My stomach lurched, but I kept a straight face. "Thanks for letting me know, Tom. Go get something to eat." I said. He nodded and silently stepped around me, disappearing up the stairs. I hurried into the storage closet and flicked the light on, the smell of burning flesh assaulting my nostrils. Steve had chained Godric to an empty bookshelf, his legs were chained together, his arms were over his head, probably holding him up. It was disgusting, the sight brought tears to my eyes.

"Erin," Godric's eyes fluttered open and spotted me. I set the TruBlood down by the cot and rushed over to him. I could hear his skin almost sizzling where the silver was touching him.

"Oh my Lord, Godric!" I tried to see if there was a way I could get the chains off, but they were locked. I felt the hot tears sting my eyes, escaping and trailing down my cheeks. "I can't... I can't get it off," I half sobbed, wanting to rip the chains off. I put my hands on his chest, feeling helpless.

"Do not cry," He said weakly. "I do not deserve your pity."

I wanted to slap him. "You deserve every tear, Godric." I said, putting my hands on his face. "I _will_ get you out of them. I promise you."

"No," He shook his head.

"_Yes_, Godric. I will find the key, even if I have to punch Steve square in the face." I said quietly, willing him to understand. "But here, I brought you some more TruBlood, you need to drink." I grabbed one of the bottles of blood and shook it, my hands shaking a bit as I twisted off the top. It smelled gross, but I tried to ignore that as I brought the bottle to his mouth, tipping it up so that he could drink. I smiled weakly, bringing the bottle down after a few gulps.

"You are too kind to me," He said quietly.

"I don't understand why you let him chain you up like this," I said, shaking my head. "why?"

"I... deserve nothing more." He said simply, his eyes blinking lazily. "His words."

"You don't deserve this." I said, the tears stinging my eyes again. "Just like you don't deserve to die meeting the sun. No one deserves to be tortured like this."

He was silent as I fed him the TruBlood. When I was finished, I stored the others behind a box. Now that Steve had chained up Godric, I wasn't sure how humanely he wanted the 'fanger' to be treated. I couldn't understand Steve's motives sometimes, maybe he really was crazy.

"Erin," He said as I put my hand on the doorknob to leave. I turned and smiled weakly, I hated having to leave him like this. "thank you. For your kindness."

I walked over to him and carefully wrapped my arms around his waist. I could feel his muscles tense, but he relaxed after a moment, nuzzling his cool nose in my messy hair. "I _will _get you out of these God-forsaken chains if it's the last thing I do, Godric." I whispered in his ear, kissing his cheek. I was shocked at myself, and I was sure Godric felt the same way. But I didn't think twice as I left the storage closet and headed out of the church.

As I walked into the house, I heard Steve talking to someone in the dining room. I walked through the living room to see two men sitting at the table, Steve on one side and a... well, rather good-looking young man on the other side. I cleared my throat just as he was saying something about being on the side of darkness or the side of light. I felt disgusted that he was talking about good an evil when he had a vampire, one that had done nothing wrong to him, chained up in the basement like an animal.

"Ah, Erin! Jason, this is Sarah's cousin, Erin Wright. Erin, this is Jason Stackhouse, from Bon Temps." Steve said.

"Nice to meet you." I said quietly, stepping towards the table and holding out my hand. Jason shook my hand, a charming smile gracing his features.

"Jason is one of the leadership camp members," Steve said as Sarah walked in, holding a bowl of her famous pudding.

"Hope y'all left some room for dessert!" Sarah said, smiling at Jason. "Erin, how was your run?"

"Good. I'm gonna go hop in the shower and head off to bed. I'm exhausted. It was nice to meet you, Jason." I smiled, running a hand through my hair. I turned and walked towards the hallway, hurrying up the stairs. Making sure I was alone, I walked to the end of the hallway and quietly opened the door to Steve and Sarah's room. I scrunched my eyebrows together and walked carefully to the nightstand, trying to see if there was a set of keys on it. I couldn't find any on top, so I opened the drawer. I cursed under my breath when I couldn't find them inside the drawer either. They were probably in the church, in his office, which was usually unlocked. I sighed and left their room, closing the door behind me. I walked to my room, digging out a pair of pj's and walking into the bathroom, locking the door behind me. While I was showering I decided I would sneak back to the church later tonight.

**.::.**

I woke up later, the sky beginning to lighten with the impending rise of the sun, to sneak down to the church. I checked the clock as I slipped my shoes on, it was almost dawn. Quietly leaving the house, I hurried down the hill to the church. Stepping inside and up the stairs to the second floor, I half-ran towards Steve's office. I held my breath, praying for a moment that the door was unlocked. My eyes squeezed shut and I turned the handle, sighing happily when the door opened. I walked inside, closing the door behind me so not to arouse suspicion in case someone came up here. My fingers found the light switch, and I looked at his desk once I could see.

"Damn it," I hissed. There was a keyring on his desk, but there was no way I could take the whole keyring without Steve realizing it. I held my breath as I inspected the keys, trying to remember what the lock on the chains looked like. It was small, silver, like a lock one would put on a locker. I bit my bottom lip and felt my heart race. _Yes_! I found it, a tiny little key that couldn't fit anything bigger than that small lock. Quickly, I took it off the ring and replaced the keys, hoping Steve wouldn't notice the difference.

I snuck downstairs to the basement, but when I saw Gabe pacing in front of the door I knew I wouldn't be able to help Godric until tonight. _Hopefully_ tonight.

* * *

_Hope you liked it! I know Godric was technically fifteen or sixteen when he was turned, but I just feel that Allan Hyde, while he has a boyish look to him, couldn't pass for fifteen no matter how hard he tried. So, for the sake of the story, he's seventeen. Anyway, review away my lovely readers! :D Next update will likely be the end of this week._


	3. Three

_A/N: THANK YOU to everyone that's reviewed/fave'd/alerted, y'all rock. I borrowed some dialogue from True Blood, so if you recognize some conversation, that's why. Enjoy!_

_Three_

All day I kept the key to Godric's chains in my pocket, but Sarah kept me busy. I wondered if she and Steve suspected I was getting too close to Godric. All day all I could think about was Godric, how those silver chains must be hurting him, burning into his skin. It was torture knowing I held the key to his... well, freedom from the chains anyway. No matter how much I wanted him to escape, to run away, I knew he wouldn't. He was too stubborn, he wanted to burn, though I couldn't fathom why.

It was the end of the day, and I was helping Sarah start dinner. She was cooking her ribs, and told me that Jason Stackhouse was going to join us.

"He seems nice," I said, fixing a salad.

"Yes, he's been doing quite well here. He's out with Steve right now, they should be back anytime." She said, taking the ribs out to the grill. I watched as Sarah put the ribs on just as Steve and the handsome blond sat down at the bar.

"Hand us a couple beers, honey," Steve said, smiling brightly. Sarah obliged, getting two beers from the mini fridge. I couldn't help but watch Jason stare at Sarah like he was a lovesick puppy. Oh, the poor guy. Here he was, getting brainwashed by Steve into believing all vampires were evil, and he was in love with Sarah.

Once dinner was finished, we all gathered around the table, I sat across from Jason, noticing how nervous he looked when Sarah tied the 'bib' around his neck. I did my best to not laugh at him, putting some salad and a few ribs on my plate.

"You know, Steve, I think Jason has the makings of a true soldier of God." Sarah said, gushing about the young man as though he wasn't in the room. I watched Jason fidget uncomfortably.

"I know, I got a long way to go," Jason said.

"Not as long as you might think," Steve shook his head, plating his own dinner. "God has chosen you... for His most glorious mission,"

"Amen," Sarah said, smiling at Jason. They looked like two lovesick teenagers the way they looked at one another. It almost made me want to throw up.

"We are forming an elite spiritual army called the Soldiers of the Sun. And Jason, we need you. _God_ needs you."

"Woah," Jason said, awestruck. Sarah took his hand, and he looked over at her.

"What a blessing." She smiled.

I wanted to run out of the room. My stomach turned when I thought of what Steve had planned for these 'Soldiers of the Sun'. He wanted to wage war against the vampires, that much was becoming more and more clear with each passing day. He wanted to annihilate the vampires, send them to hell where he thought they belonged.

Dinner passed terribly slowly, though before I could make a beeline for the church, Steve stopped me at the door, holding somewhat tightly onto my arm.

"Erin, be an angel and make up the guest room? Jason is going to have to stay here instead of the dorm." He asked. What was I, his maid?

"Sure." I nodded, heading for the stairs. I made up the bed in the spare room, fluffing the pillows and putting some hangers in the wardrobe. Once I was finished, Jason was bringing his suitcase up the stairs. "Oh, everything's all ready for you in there. Second door on the right."

"Thanks." Jason said. I nodded and ran a hand through my auburn hair, continuing my way down the stairs. Hoping I wouldn't be inturrupted by Steve again as I made my way out the door. I sighed, relieved, and double checked that the key was in my pocket. I rushed down the hill towards the church, throwing the door open and calming myself before walking down to the basement. Gabe was there, a mop and a bucket sitting on the wall next to the chair.

"Hey Gabe," I said quietly. He simply grunted and walked up the stairs. I scrunched my eyebrows and sighed, glancing at the mop and bucket. It looked like there were glass shards and the water was... red? I bit my lip and hurried into the storage closet, noticing as I turned the light on that my shoes squeaked on the wet floor.

"Erin," Godric said, the expression on his face pained.

"Oh, Godric," I said, the tears forming again. I dug for the key and knelt down, unlocking the chain that was around his legs. Carefully, his skin hissing, I unwrapped his legs. I stood up when I was finished and reached behind his head to unlock the chain wrapped around his wrists. I left the key in the lock, freeing one wrist and then the other from the chains. I sniffled, smiling weakly at him when he was finally free. "come here, sit." I put my arm around his waist and helped him over to the cot.

"Gabe... found the TruBlood. Got rid of them." Godric said quietly, sitting down on the cot.

"Son of a bitch." I groaned, sitting beside him. "I'm sorry, Godric."

"I will be alright." He said. I grabbed his hand and watched the burn marks on his wrist fade to nothing faster than I could imagine.

"_Oh my word_," I said quietly, wiping the tears from my face. "I had no idea vampires could do that. Is there anything else you can do that I don't know about? Like... fly or something?"

Godric laughed, keeping his hand in mine. "The older a vampire is, the more powerful they become. I can fly, yes. Eric, my progeny, is half my age and also possesses the ability to fly."

"No shit." I said, amazed. "Any other super powers I don't know about?"

"Well," He rubbed the back of his neck with his free hand. "vampires also possess the ability called _glamouring_. We can put our victims in a sort of trance, erase their memories, manipulate feelings." He looked at me, and my jaw dropped.

"That's true? I thought Steve was just making that up." I said, looking into his enchanting eyes. "Have you ever glamoured me?"

"No," He shook his head, but he was rudely interrupted by the door banging open and Crazy Steve standing there, an upset look on his face.

"Come on, Erin, let's go before I lock you in here with this monster." Steve said. I glared at him before looking back at Godric. He snatched his hand away and looked down, looking sad.

"He's not a monster," I hissed at Steve. "he's better than you are."

"I'll ignore that last statement, now let's go." He stepped closer hesitantly, grabbing my wrist and dragging me towards the door.

"Ow, Steve, stop, that hurts!" I tried to twist from his grasp, but he kept dragging me towards the stairs.

"Don't let her down here again!" Steve called over his shoulder to Tom. "I should have known better than to let you come down here and feed that damn vamp." He had a rough grasp on my arm the whole way back to the house, half-dragging me up the stairs. He shoved me into my room and closed the door as he left.

I shut off the light and curled up on my bed, squeezing my eyes closed. I wanted Godric to leave, to get out. But he wouldn't. He was going to stay here and burn in a few days. Maybe I should forget about him, forget all about vampires and let Steve brainwash me, make me think they are all monsters.

**.::.**

Over the next couple days, I kept to myself. I stayed in the house, mostly in my room. I did my best to forget about Godric, but it was no use. He invaded my every thought, came to me in my dreams. The thought of him meeting the sun made my heart ache.

"I'm goin' down to the church," Sarah said, peeking her head in my room. "people are gonna start arriving for the lock-in."

"I'm not going." I said, avoiding her gaze. "I don't feel up to it."

"Steve expects you to be at the morning ceremony tomorrow,"

"I don't care. I'm not going." I snapped, looking at my cousin. I was a wreck, that much was clear. She simply nodded and left my room, closing the door behind her. I stared blankly out the window as the sun began to set, watching the sky turn from blues and pinks to a dark, dark black dotted by the tiny stars.

I heard my stomach rumble, and I knew I needed to get something to eat. I sat up, hopping off the bed and pulling on a pair of pajama shorts. I walked down the stairs and into the kitchen, the floor cold on my bare feet. I whipped up a sandwich and ate quickly, lingering in the kitchen when I was finished.

My eyes darted to the window when I heard the sirens start to go off. There could only be one reason for the sirens. A vampire had gotten in... or out.

"Godric," I said quietly, praying he was okay as I pulled my tennis shoes on. I raced out of the house, not even bothering to close the door behind me. I ran down the hill to the church, all the lights were on in the parking lot and the building. My heart thudded when I reached the church.

"Can't let you go inside, Erin," Tom said, grabbing my arm. "there's a vamp on the loose. The Soldiers of the Sun are on the way."

_Shit_. I turned my head to see more people walking across the parking lot. They had silver chains, stakes, and bows. I knew this wasn't going to be good. I left the front of the church, running around the side to see if I could find out what was going on inside.

"Please be alright, Godric..." I said quietly. I strained to see what was going on, but a cold hand wrapped around my wrist, making me scream.

"Shh, Erin, it's just me." I heard Godric's familiar voice and I let out a sigh of relief, throwing my arms around him. He tensed for a moment before hugging me back, burying his nose in my hair and taking a breath.

"Are you unharmed?" I asked, almost frantically.

"Yes, but it is not safe for you here, you must go back to the house." He said urgently, but I shook my head.

"No, I'm not. I'm done with Steve and his craziness. I can't stay here, Godric. I can't be a part of this anymore. I'm tired of being nothing but a gofer."

"A... a gopher?" He raised an eyebrow, and I laughed, shaking my head.

"No, a go-for. You know, someone who does meaningless tasks all day. I'm done with that. Finished. It's driving me crazy. Meeting you has been the best thing that's happened to me since I came to live here. So, I'm going with you." I said, squeezing his hands.

His head perked up, looking around before taking a breath. "I need to go inside, something bad is about to happen, I must stop it."

"This way," I said, leading him to an entrance closer than the front doors.

"Go to the front of the building in a few minutes. I will meet you there." He said. I simply nodded, watching him disappear into the church. I leaned against the building, counted slowly to one-hundred, then went to the front of the church. There was no one there, people had dropped their chains and stakes everywhere. For a moment I wondered if Godric would come out, or if he'd simply stay inside and meet the sun as he had planned on. I was desperate to change his mind about death. There had to have been something he had not experienced in 2,000 years.

A few minutes later, people... well, humans and _vampires_, came strolling out the front door. I made myself as invisible as possible while they went their own way, the vampires speeding off this way and that. I watched the doors for Godric, kicking a pebble into the parking lot when I looked away.

"Erin." I jumped a bit when I heard Godric's voice in my ear. "I apologize. I want you to meet my progeny. Eric,"

Half a second later, a _very _tall blond vampire was standing in front of us. He had to have been at least 6'4". "Yes, Godric?" He eyed me curiously.

"I would like you to meet Erin. She'll be coming with us."

"Was she with _them_?" Eric asked, spitting out the word 'them' like it was something vile. He stepped towards me, a menacing look on his face. My heart pounded in my ears for a moment before Godric stepped in front of me.

"She was not. She helped me while I was here. Erin has nothing but kindness in her heart." Godric said, looking up at his progeny. It was amazing to me that Godric, who was a few inches taller than me, had 'control' over someone rather... well, huge.

Eric didn't say anything more, but he continued to keep an eye on me. Like I was going to stake Godric at any second. After a minute of uncomfortable silence, Eric spoke again. "I will find us a car."

"Flying will be faster. I will meet you at the nest." Godric said.

"Are you su-" Eric started, looking at me.

"I trust her, Eric." Godric said simply. With one last glance at me, Eric took off into the sky. I looked back at Godric, unable to help my smile.

"You trust me?" I raised an eyebrow, watching a smile tug at the corner of his lips.

"Just as you trust me." He held out his hand, and I took it. Easily, as though I weighed nothing more than a blade of grass, he picked me up, one arm cradling my torso while the other held my legs. I wrapped my arms around his neck and took a breath. "You might want to close your eyes." He said, and before I knew it, we were in the air. I felt my stomach do a flip, and I buried my face in the base of his neck. I heard him laugh quietly, my cheeks flushed in embarrassment.

A few minutes later I felt a thud as we landed. Carefully, Godric set my feet on the ground, keeping his arm around my torso incase I was wobbly. I opened my eyes, removing my arms from around Godric's neck. My knees were shaky for a moment, but it went away quickly as we walked inside.

"Godric!" A Spanish woman smiled, walking towards us. She was lovely, and didn't look older than thirty. "Who is this?"

"Isabel, this is Erin Wright. Sarah Newlin's cousin." Godric said. The moment Sarah's name left his mouth, she looked at me, skeptical.

"Oh, no, it's not like that." I nervously scratched my leg, blushing when I remembered I was in my pajamas still. "I was living with them because my... parents died almost a month and a half ago. I met Godric when Steve had me take him some TruBlood."

"She's been nothing but kind to me." Godric said, looking at me. I bit my lip, a smile tugging at the corner of my mouth. "Isabel, could you possibly lend her some clothes? I don't want her to be too embarassed when everyone starts arriving."

"Of course, Godric. Eric arrived a moment ago, he's waiting in your office." Godric nodded, starting to walk away, but he turned to me for a moment and took my hands in his.

"Go with Isabel, she will help you find something nicer to wear. No harm will come to you, I swear it." Godric stared into my eyes, and I nodded. I felt a sense of calm wash over me, and I felt safe. I followed Isabel up the stairs and down a hallway. She led me into what I assumed was her bedroom. It was decorated like the rest of the house, very modern, but very homey at the same time.

"So, Sarah Newlin is your cousin?" Isabel asked, going to her wardrobe. She opened the doors as I stood, somewhat awkwardly, by the end of the king sized bed.

"Yes. Is... was. Steve Newlin is crazy, and I don't want anything to do with them anymore. The only logical choice I had was to leave, and to leave with someone I care about." I sighed, watching her push hangers around.

"You care about Godric?" She asked, sounding surprised.

"I do." I said simply. "He knows more about me than any human."

"Try this on," She handed me a dress that looked very bohemian, something I couldn't quite picture Isabel wearing. As I wiggled out of my pj's and into the dress, Isabel continued to question me. "you don't mind at all that he's a monster?"

"Godric isn't a monster," I said, reaching behind me for the zipper. I felt Isabel's cool hands on my back, pulling the zipper up. "thanks."

"You look gorgeous," She smiled, pulling me over to the mirror. The dress was off-white with spaghetti straps. It had an empire waist, showing off just a bit of cleavage. The dress was tiered, and looked like eyelet lace but felt like silk. I honestly didn't want to think of how much this dress cost. But at least it made me look nice. "here, take your hair down."

I pulled the scrunchy out of my hair and ruffled it with my fingers. "Do I look presentable?" I asked, holding my hands out to my sides.

"You look perfectly delicious." She winked, holding out a pair of gold sequined ballet flats. I slipped my feet into the shoes, smiling at the perfect fit.

"Thank you, Isabel." I said.

"After how you've helped Godric, it's the least I could do." She stepped towards me and embraced me. I smiled and hugged her back. "Now, let's get downstairs."

"What's the rush, Isabel?" A thick southern drawl came from the doorway. "This little bloodbag looks... positively delectable."

"Don't even think about it, Stan." Isabel said, standing in front of me.

"Why? Godric hasn't claimed her. And I haven't had virgin blood in months," He stepped closer, making my heart pound in my ears. "Mm, I can smell her from here. Out of the way, Isabel, I'm thirsty."

"_No_." Godric's stern voice came from the doorway, and Stan halted, his hungry gaze still fixed on me. "Stan, she is mine." Whoa, whoa. What the hell?

But, to my surprise, Stan simply growled at me and left the room, Isabel following after. Godric and I were left staring at one another. He had changed from his white linen outfit to a grey shirt and pants, his tattoo still peaking out from under the collar. "What the hell was that? I'm _yours_?"

"I apologize for that, Erin. It's the only way to ensure that no other vampire feeds from you. I will not feed on you, either, but if a human is unclaimed, any vampire can feed on them without consequence." He said quietly, stepping forward to take my hands in his.

"Oh. Okay." I said, nodding. I noticed his eyes travelling over my new outfit. I loved how the dress made my legs look longer. I had pretty great legs for only being 5'4". "So, how do I look?"

He released one of my hands and raised the other one over my head. I twirled slowly, my cheeks getting hot when I met his eyes again. "You look beautiful."

I smiled brightly, only my parents had ever called me beautiful. "You're too nice."

He stepped closer to me, his body almost pressed to mine. His cold hands came up and cupped my face, sending goosebumps along my skin. "Erin, you are truly beautiful. And I wanted to thank you. Not only for removing my chains, but for giving me a reason to leave." His fingers trailed down my neck, across my shoulders and down my arms. "Come, let's go downstairs."

_Review! :D_


	4. Four

_Four_

His words echoed in my ears as we walked downstairs. I'd given him a reason to leave? Maybe he was starting to open his eyes, to realize that he wasn't a monster. Sure, he had killed thousands, but he didn't have to anymore. He had realized how wrong he had been in the past, and he changed.

We walked through the den, past a stone fireplace and into a smaller space. Vampires and humans were starting to arrive, probably to welcome Godric home. Eric was sitting behind a desk, his muscular arms folded across his chest, his gaze fixed on me.

"Eric, would you bring a chair in here for Erin?" Godric asked simply. Eric nodded and left the room, coming back with a chair for me. He put it beside another chair, one I assumed Godric would be sitting in.

"Thanks," I smiled nervously at the tall vampire. I walked to the chair and sat down, Godric sitting beside me faster than I could cross my ankles. As the vampires lined up to welcome Godric back, I kept my eyes down, fiddling with the bottom of my dress. Godric surprised me when he took my hand, making me look up at him.

"Do not be nervous, Erin." He said quietly, a small smile crossing his lips.

"Is it that obvious?" I asked, smirking. Godric simply nodded, and I could feel my cheeks getting red. "I'll be back, I just need to stretch my legs."

"Alright." He said, releasing my hand. I stood up and left the small room, walking into the den. I bit my lip, looking around at the vampires and humans mingling with one another. For a few minutes, I felt uncomfortably out of place. I took a breath and turned, but a peppy blonde in a white coat was standing there, a smile on her face.

"Well hey there," She said, holding out her hand.

"Hi." I said, shaking her hand. "Erin Wright."

"Sookie Stackhouse. I saw you sittin' by Godric, are you two... _together_?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No. Well, not exactly. I'm 'his', but we're not... wait, Stackhouse? Is Jason your brother?" I asked.

Sookie nodded. "How do you know Jason?"

"I met him when he was in the leadership camp. Steve, my cousin's husband, took special interest in him."

"Sarah Newlin is your cousin?"

"Mm-hmm. I left, though, with Godric. I was staying there because my parents died, Sarah was the only family I had left. But I couldn't take Crazy Steve's antics anymore. I know Godric isn't a monster, I know there's good in him. I told him, when he was in that basement, that he didn't deserve to burn. To be honest, Godric is... well, he's all I have left now." I said, glancing into the office where Godric still sat, greeting and thanking his guests. His eyes found mine, and we both smiled.

"You love him." Sookie smiled. It wasn't a question, more like she was stating the obvious. I bit my lip and looked back at the pretty blond.

"I do." It's the first time I'd admitted it, both out loud and to myself. "But it's a bit daunting. I mean, I know he trusts me, but I'm worried that he doesn't feel the same way I do. It's ridiculous, really. I mean, he's a vampire,"

"So is my boyfriend." Sookie smiled, taking my hands in hers. "The only way to know if he feels the same way is to let him know how you feel."

I smiled and nodded, feeling thankful. I'd only just met Sookie, but I liked her. "Sookie," We both looked up to see a dark-haired vampire walking towards us.

"Bill," Sookie smiled, holding her hand out. "Erin, this is Bill."

"Nice to meet you." I smiled. Bill was handsome, but in a very old-fashioned way. He had very defined features, but he seemed to always have a grimace on his face.

"If you'll excuse us," Bill said simply, taking hold of Sookie's hand and leading her away. I sighed, glancing back at Godric. The line of people had disappeared, and I went to sit back down beside him, his cool hand reaching out and taking mine before he even looked up.

"I saw you chatting with Miss Stackhouse." Godric said, finally looking at me.

"Yeah, she's awfully nice." I smiled. Our fingers entwined on my leg, and I looked down, tracing patterns on the back of his hand.

"She is a telepath," Godric said simply. I looked up at him, amazed.

"A... _telepath_? You're shitting me, right? Like, she hears thoughts?" I raised an eyebrow, staring into his blue-grey eyes.

"Yes," He seemed amused at my response, his eyes lit up and a smile tugged at the corner of his mouth. "Eric and Isabel thought it best to send humans to come rescue me from the Fellowship. Sookie was one of them, the other-"

Godric was interrupted by Isabel dragging a human into the room by the collar of his shirt. Her beautiful face was stained with red streaks, her eyes looked bloodshot. She kicked the back of the humans knees, and he fell to the floor before Godric and I.

"Here is the one who betrayed us." She said, her voice pained.

"Hugo. He's your human, is he not?" Godric asked, his hand still holding on to mine.

"Yes, he is."

After a moment, Godric looked at Isabel. "Do you love him?" He asked. I could feel his hand very gently squeeze mine.

"I... I thought I did." Isabel said, looking down at Hugo. She sounded so sad, like she was about to cry, her eyes remained on the floor.

"It appears you love him still," Godric said, a smile fleeting across his lips. Isabel looked up, nodding and sniffling.

"I do, I'm sorry." She said. "But, you are my Sheriff,do with him as you please." I glanced behind Isabel to see Stan staring at me, that hungry look still in his eyes.

After a silent moment, Godric looked at Hugo. "You are free to go."

The human on the floor looked up at Godric, disbelief quite clear in his eyes. "Huh?"

"What?" Stan growled, stepping forward.

"The human is free to go." Godric looked up at Stan for a moment before returning his gaze to Hugo. "And do not return. I fear it is not safe for you here."

"This is a travesty-"

"This is my _verdict_," Godric looked up at Stan, the two staring at one another, almost like Godric was daring Stan to do something. "Eric, escort them out. Make sure he leaves unharmed."

"Yes, Godric." The tall blond said, nodding at Godric. Eric stepped forward, pulling Hugo up by his collar and leading him out of the room.

"Thank you." Isabel said, half-bowing in front of Godric. "Thank you, Sheriff." Godric nodded and Isabel left, following Eric and Hugo out the front door. After a moment, I looked at Godric and smiled.

"That was very sweet of you." I said, squeezing his hand lightly.

"Isabel loves Hugo. It was painfully clear that she was more than hurt by his betrayal. Killing him would have only hurt her more." Godric said.

"I told you you're 're more than capable of love and compassion." I said, smiling. "You're the farthest thing from a monster."

A few minutes later, I looked up to see Eric sauntering into the room, coming towards us. Godric looked at me, lightly squeezing my hand. "Give us a moment, Erin."

"Of course." I said, standing up. Before he let go of my hand, he brought it up to his lips and gently kissed the back of it, his lips sending goosebumps up my arm. Blushing madly, I left the room and went outside, leaning against the wall and sighing.

I was in love with him, that much was becoming more and more obvious with each passing minute. But along with each passing minute, I was starting to worry. Worry that he didn't feel the same, that he only felt I was some silly human. But part of me hoped, prayed that he felt the same that I did. That he saw me as more than a friend. I wanted to tell him how I felt, but how in the world do you tell a two-_thousand_ year old vampire that you're in love with him?

"I'm so hopeless." I sighed, staring up at the starry sky.

"Indeed you are," A voice said in my ear, making me jump. Before I could even scream, Stan had my wrists pinned above me with one hand, the other covering my mouth. I struggled against his iron grip, feeling his body pressed against mine. "mm, you smell perfect. Pity Godric isn't here to save you this time."

I felt tears pour from my eyes, and I continued trying to get away. But Stan's hand was like a vice grip on my wrists. I knew if I got out of this alive I'd definetly have bruises. My heart pounded in my ears as I felt his fangs brush against my throat.

"I'm going to take pleasure in draining you-" His fangs were poised, ready to break the skin, but half a second later his cold hands left my wrists and my mouth. I would have fallen to the floor if two strong arms had not wrapped around my waist. I looked up to see Godric holding Stan by the throat, his fangs bared and his face contorted with anger. Glancing up, I noticed it was Eric that had stopped me from falling, his muscular arms wrapped around my waist, holding me close.

"Stan, I told you she is _mine_." Godric snarled, though his voice remained quiet. "I should rip your fangs out right now."

Stan said something, but his voice was too quiet for me to understand. Godric released him, retracting his fangs and staring daggers at him.

"I want you out of the Area." Godric said simply. Without another word, Stan was gone, and Godric was standing beside Eric and I.

"_Jag kommer att ta henne_." Godric said, speaking in a language I didn't understand.

"_Hon är ganska skakad._" Eric's arms were replaced by Godric's, and he was swiftly moving us through the crowd that had gathered to watch. We walked upstairs and into a room at the end of the hallway, Godric closing the door once we were inside.

"Are you alright? Did he bite you?" Godric asked, turning his full attention to me. His cool fingers brushed against my neck, pushing my hair back over my shoulder.

"I'll be fine. I don't think he bit me." I said quietly, reaching up and wiping the tears from my cheeks.

"No, though your wrists are bruised." Godric said, anger flaring in his eyes. "I am sorry, Erin. I should-"

"Godric, it's not your fault. Stop blaming yourself for things you can't control." I said quietly, putting my arms around his neck and hugging him. "I'm just happy you stopped him when you did. He would have killed me."

His arms went around me as he held me close, his cool nose nuzzling the base of my neck. My breath hitched as I felt his hands press against the base of my spine, his nose trailing up my neck and along my jaw, his breath tickling my face. I opened my eyes to see him staring at me, his steely eyes burning with passion. I wasn't sure how long we were standing there, staring at one another before we heard someone knock on the door.

"_Det är Eric. Du kanske vill komma ner._" Eric said, voice slightly muffled by the closed door. I sighed, dropping my arms from around his neck.

"Stay here and collect your thoughts, I will be downstairs." He said, lightly kissing my forehead and leaving the room. I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. I thought for a moment about what almost happened. If Eric hadn't interrupted, would he have kissed me? I took a moment, running my hands over the silky fabric of the dress. I walked out of the room and down the hall towards the stairs. Slowly, deliberately, I walked down the stairs and into the den to see the vampires and humans watching Godric reprimand a woman in a bright red dress.

"She provoked me," The woman said quietly.

"And you provoke _me_." Godric said as though he were speaking to a child. " You disrupted the peace in my own home. I could snap you like a twig. And I haven't. Now why is that?"

The woman took a breath and looked away. "It's... your choice."

"Indeed it is. You're an old vampire, I can tell. You've had hundreds of years to better yourself, yet you haven't. You are still a savage, and I fear for all of us, humans _and_vampires, if this behavior persists." Godric looked up, spotting me for a moment. I bit my lip and kept my eyes on him. "You, you seem to know her." Godric looked at Bill, who stood up straighter and looked at the floor for a moment.

"Yes, Sheriff." Bill said simply.

"Escort her from the nest." Godric commanded. Bill glanced at Sookie, who said something too quiet for me to hear. "I wish you out of my Area before dawn." Godric looked back at the woman, who stood up and walked towards the door, Bill following her. Once the door closed behind the two, everyone started milling about as usual. I walked through the den into Godric's office, sitting beside him.

"Your kindness is showing." I said in his ear, smiling.

"I apologize for being so forward with you upstairs," He said, looking over at me.

"Would you stop?" I took his hand in mine. "I didn't stop you, there's no reason to apologize. I was... disappointed when Eric interrupted, actually."

Godric was about to speak when we both heard someone come inside. I stood up and walked out of the room, leaning against the white couch and creasing my brow as I watched a young man in an over-sized grey coat shoved Jason Stackhouse away from him.

"Excuse me everyone," The young man said, "my name is Luke McDonald, I'm with the Fellowship of the Sun," _Oh for fucks sake,_I thought, crossing my arms. "and I have a message for you all from Reverend Steve Newlin."

The young man un-zipped the coat, and I gasped in horror when I saw his torso strapped with silver chains and bullets made from both silver and wood. It was then I heard the beeping, and I watched, almost as if it were in slow-motion, as Luke held up the trigger to the bomb and pushed it.

**.::.**

Pain. So much pain. I opened my eyes and reached down to my abdomen. When I brought my hand back up and saw blood, I couldn't help but scream. I couldn't sit up, the pain in my side was too much.

"Erin," Godric was by my side, carefully lifting me up.

"Godric," I sobbed, reaching up and putting an arm around his neck. "my side, it... something hit me. It hurts."

He looked down at my side, a horrified look crossing his face. "You have a small piece of wood lodged in your side, Erin. I've got to pull it out before I can do anything," He said. "it's going to hurt."

I bit my lip and nodded, feeling the tears fall from my eyes. I braced myself and buried my face in his shoulder as he reached down to my side. I cried out as he pulled the piece of wood from my flesh, the disgusting sound filling my ears. I sobbed, the pain magnified tenfold. "Godric, please make it go away."

"I will sweetheart." He said quietly. I heard a click and watched him bring his wrist to his mouth. When he pulled his wrist away, his mouth was bloody. "Drink, Erin. It will help."

Painfully, I reached up and brought his wrist to my mouth, drinking his blood. I felt the pain in my side begin to subside, the muscles tensing slightly as I swallowed. It didn't taste like I expected it to, it tasted sweet, like some sort of syrup or something. I pulled away after a moment, wiping my mouth on the back of my hand. Godric's fingers went to my side, grazing over where the piece of wood had been. I looked down, his cool fingers making my skin tingle. His eyes met with mine and I smiled.

"Thank you." I said quietly, putting my hands on his cheeks.

"I couldn't lose you." He said simply, helping me stand. Isabel came over to us, and I looked down at myself, her beautiful dress covered in blood and soot.

"Erin, thank God you're alright." She said.

"Who's dead?" Godric asked, his arm around my waist, holding me close.

"Paolo, Catherine. Two human companions." She said. Godric nodded sadly, looking at the floor. I rested my head on his shoulder, holding myself close to him.

"Call the Hotel Carmilla, tell them of the situation. We need to get everyone out of here." Godric said. Isabel nodded and walked to the center of the room.

"Everyone, please!" She tried to get everyone's attention, but it didn't work. Jason Stackhouse came into the room and held up his hand.

"Hey! Y'all listen up!" Jason said, easily grabbing attention.

"They may come back," Godric said, looking around at the wounded people. "go to the Hotel Carmilla, they've been alerted. Security is in place." As people started to get up and head out of the house, I noticed Godric was looking sadly around his now-destroyed home. I put my hands on his face, making him look at me.

"This was _not_ your fault." I said quietly, feeling his guilt. "This could have happened weeks ago."

He nodded, but I knew he still blamed himself. "Come, I'll drive us to the hotel." He let go of my waist, taking my hand in his and leading me out the door. He led me to the front of the house and opened the passenger's side door of a silver car. I slid into the leather seat, Godric closing the door once I was situated. The driver's door opened half a second later and Godric got in, closing the door and starting the car quietly. I looked sadly at the ruined dress, a lump forming in my throat as I inspected the gaping hole in the silk.

"I can't believe Steve would send a suicide bomber." I said quietly, sniffling and biting back tears. As Godric started driving, I felt his cool fingers entwine with mine, bringing my hand up to his lips and kissing the back of it. I was silent while we drove, watching the streetlights pass. "So, besides healing me abnormally fast, what else is your blood going to do to me?"

"You'll have keener senses for a little while, heightened libido, and you'll be a bit stronger." He said, but I felt like he was keeping something from me.

"Is that it?" I pressed, looking at him. In the eerie glow of the dashboard lights, I saw him glance at me.

"No," He took a breath. "I will be able to sense your feelings and where you are. If you're in danger."

"That's not too bad." I said, smiling.

The rest of the way to the hotel we were quiet. Once we arrived, Godric handed the keys to a waiting valet as I got out. I walked around the car, Godric putting a hand on my lower back and ushering me into the hotel. I waited patiently while he got a room, feeling quite self-conscious of my appearance.

"Come on, sweetheart." Godric said in my ear. He took my hand and led me towards the elevators, pushing the button for the fourth floor. I sighed in frustration when I realized the tattered dress was all I had. "What is it, Erin?"

"I don't have any clothes." I said, the elevator giving a tiny jerk as we began to move.

"I'll speak with Miss Stackhouse, and I'll call the front desk to have them send up something for you to wear tomorrow." He said, smiling at me as I yawned.

"Thank you." I said, leaning towards him and kissing his cheek. He gazed at me, a bit surprised. I simply smiled and took his hand again, resting my head on his shoulder.

* * *

_Ta-da! I wasn't planning on posting this chapter until tomorrow, but I figured why wait? So! Again, I borrowed some dialogue from the TV show. BUT! Stan is still alive (dun-dun-dun!) There was some Swedish in this chapter, so here's the translations-_

___Jag kommer att ta henne. -_ **I will take her**  
_Hon är ganska skakad. -_ **She's pretty shaken**  
_Det är Eric. Du kanske vill komma ner. -_ **It's Eric. You may want to come downstairs**

_I used Google to translate, so forgive me if it's wrong. ANYWAY! Review, enjoy, and thank you all!_


	5. Five

_Five_

Once we reached the suite, I headed straight to the bathroom to take a shower. The hot water felt amazing as it relaxed my muscles, washing the blood and soot from my body. I used the complimentary shampoo and conditioner to wash my hair. When I was finished, I turned the water off, drying myself with one of the fluffy white towels. I looked at myself in the mirror, my fingers trailing over where I had been injured. There was no scar, no hint that anything had ever broken the skin. A light tapping on the door made me jump and wrap the towel around my naked body.

"Yes?" I asked, opening the door slightly. A pale hand thrust into the bathroom, holding a nightgown out for me.

"Miss Stackhouse dropped this off for you, and the front desk sent up an outfit for you for tomorrow." Godric said. I smiled and took the pastel yellow nightgown from him.

"Thank you." I said, closing the door before I dropped the towel. I hung it up on the back of the door and pulled the nightgown over my head. I adjusted the straps and looked at myself in the mirror, running my fingers through my damp hair. I yanked my panties on and left the steamy bathroom. Godric was sitting on the bed, his back to me. He'd taken his dirty shirt off, I could see his tattoos more clearly now. I tilted my head to the side and stood still so he wouldn't notice me, giving me a chance to inspect his skin. First I looked at the one on his spine, snaking down his back like a serpent of some kind. Next I noticed the bands on each of his biceps, one was several zig-zags, the other had runic symbols. Then I noticed the brand, red and angry-looking. I wondered when he got it, and _why_. I realized I still had so much to learn about him.

Before I could speak, he turned his head, his eyes roaming over my body. I blushed and looked down, crossing my arms in front of me. "Shower's free." I said quietly, stepping over to the bed and sitting down. I played with the lace trim on the bottom of the nightgown. I watched Godric's hand take mine, and I looked up at him, a light dancing in his eyes.

"If you're not comfortable with me sleeping in here-"

"No!" I blurted out a little too quickly. "No, I don't mind at all."

He simply smiled and squeezed my hand before getting off the bed and walking into the bathroom. I crawled between the covers and pulled the comforter up to my chin. I sighed and clicked the light off, relaxing against the down pillow. I sighed and smiled. For the first time in a long time, I felt happy. Truly, truly happy. It made me wonder what my parents would think of Godric. Would they like him? Would my dad care if he was a vampire? I closed my eyes and tried to picture it for a moment, my parents sitting in the living room, Godric and I sitting across from them, our fingers entwined and a smile on my face.

It was then I knew my parents wouldn't mind at all. All they ever wanted was for me to be happy. And Godric made me happy. He made me feel whole and safe. And no matter how much I wanted to tell him I loved him, I didn't want to ruin our friendship. I had only known him for a few weeks, but I had never felt so sure about something in my life.

My train of thought was interrupted when I felt the bed shift. I rolled over, facing the center of the bed, and found myself staring into those blue-grey eyes I adored. I covered my mouth and yawned, making Godric smile.

"Sleep, Erin." He said simply, taking my hand in his and kissing the back of it. I closed my eyes and sighed, relaxing. It didn't take long before I felt sleep pull me under.

**.::.**

_I felt cold lips kissing my shoulders and my neck. My eyes fluttered open and I rolled over to see Godric smiling at me. His hand came up to cradle the back of my neck and, without speaking a word, he pressed his lips to mine. The kiss was everything I wanted; strong, passionate, deep. But gentle and caring at the same time. His hand trailed down my side, resting on my hip as I rolled onto my back, pulling him over me. I put my arms around his neck, running my fingers through his short hair. His cold hand left my hip, running down my thigh and causing my skin to tingle. He pulled away as he hiked my leg up._

"_Godric," I moaned, grinding my hips against his. He smirked, his fangs gleaming in the dim light of the room. He bent his head, kissing the base of my neck. I felt his fangs graze against my skin, causing me to-_

**.::. **

My eyes flew open, staring at the ceiling above me. What in the _hell_ was that? I sighed and ran a hand through my hair, glancing over at the sleeping vampire beside me. I knew it had just been a dream, but it felt so _real_. I could still feel his lips on mine. I watched him curiously for a moment. He looked so peaceful, but creepy at the same time. He wasn't breathing, not clearly at least. I knew he was technically 'dead', but he'd never looked like it before now. Despite all that, I still loved him. I scooted closer to him and gently kissed his cheek before getting out of bed. With a quick glance at the clock on the side table, my stomach growled when I saw it was already one in the afternoon.

I sighed and walked out of the bedroom into the small den area, clothes sitting folded on the couch. I noticed a small piece of paper was sitting on top of the folded pile. I picked it up and started reading the neat handwriting.

_Erin-_

_Miss Stackhouse is staying in room 440. I tucked some money into the pocket of_

_the jeans for you should you decide to go anywhere. Sunset is at 8:05 tonight,_

_though I will likely be awake before then. No, I'm not giving you a curfew, just_

_letting you know. I will see you tonight._

_-Godric_

I smiled, folding the note back up and looking at the clothes. I scrunched up my face when I realized I was still without a bra. I couldn't ask Sookie, I noticed last night that she was at least a full cup-size bigger than I. I looked around and finally spotted the phone. I picked it up and dialed the front desk.

"Front desk?" A cheery young woman asked. I silently thanked God that a man didn't answer.

"Uhm, strange question, but is there any way I could get a bra sent up?" I asked, biting my lip

"Of course, what size?"

"34-B."

"I'll send out one of our shoppers to get one." The cheery voice said.

"Thanks." I hung up and sighed. This was probably the best hotel I'd ever stayed in. I didn't know of any hotel where one could call the front desk and ask for something like a bra. I watched TV for a little while as I waited. Someone tapped on the door fifteen minutes after I'd called and handed me a pink striped Victoria's Secret bag. I smiled my thanks and closed the door, pulling out a simple lacy white push-up. I got dressed, the outfit was a pair of boot-cut dark jeans and a white v-neck t-shirt. On the floor beside the couch there was also a pair of socks and black low-top Converse. I stuck my hand in the front pocket, my jaw dropping when I found three hundred-dollar bills in my hand. Godric was too kind to leave that for me.

Then again, I _had_ left everything back at Steve and Sarah's house. I'd only left with my pajamas, and even those I didn't have anymore. So really, I didn't have anything. I'd have to remember to find something for Godric when I went out later.

I grabbed a room key from the coffee table and left the suite, walking down the hall to find Sookie's room. I stopped in front of a door with the number 440 beside it and knocked lightly. Crossing my arms in front of me, I rocked back and forth from my heels to my toes, unable to get my mind off Godric. When Sookie opened the door, she smiled brightly.

"Well, hey there!" She said, grabbing my wrist and pulling me into the suite. "What are you doin' over here?"

"After what happened last night, with the bombing and all, Godric brought me back here. We're staying just down the hall from you. He left me some money, and I figure since I don't have any clothes I'd go shopping. I was just hoping I could get you to go with me." I said with a nervous smile.

"Of course I'll go with you!" She said, enthused. I sighed, feeling relieved. "Just let me grab my purse and tell Bill."

"Is he awake?"

"Oh, Lord no, but it isn't too terribly difficult to wake him." Sookie smiled, disappearing into the bedroom of the suite. I sighed and leaned against the wall, waiting for Sookie.

Sookie had nabbed the keys to the car Bill had rented, and we decided it was best to get some lunch first. Once we'd eaten, I directed her to the nearest mall. It felt nice to bond with her. We'd only just met, but we had so much in common (well, besides the telepathy thing) that I felt I'd known her for ages. We spent hours in the mall, only leaving once we'd spent every penny of the three-hundred dollars Godric had left for me. I even bought a suitcase, thanks to Sookie reminding me. Though I didn't know exactly where Godric and I were going to go.

We arrived back at the hotel at quarter to seven. Sookie helped me carry everything up to the suite, leaving me with a hug when I decided it was time to take a bath. Leaving my purchases by the couch, I walked quietly into the bedroom. Godric was still fast asleep, but I wondered when he would wake up. I slipped my shoes off and walked into the bathroom, starting the water. I managed to find some bubble bath and smiled. Not every hotel had bubble bath. While the tub filled up, I undressed, inspecting my side once more. It still boggled my mind that Godric's blood healed me like it did.

I stopped the water and sunk down into the tub. I let out a sigh and closed my eyes, enjoying the feel of the hot water. I felt like I was in a cocoon. It wasn't long before I heard a light tap on the door. I sat up, hugging my knees to my chest to try and cover myself as the door cracked open.

"Erin?" Godric said.

"I'm almost done." I said, un-plugging the drain and watching the door close. I stood, the water rolling off my body and sloshing around in the tub. I grabbed a towel and dried myself off, pulling my clothes back on when I was finished. I ran a brush through my red waves and left the bathroom, glancing around to see Godric wasn't in the bedroom. I walked into the 'den' and smiled, crossing my arms when I saw him glancing over the pile of bags. I cleared my throat and he turned around. I was sure if he was alive, his cheeks would have turned bright red.

"I was just, well..." He rubbed the back of his neck, leaving me surprised. A two-thousand year old vampire at a loss for words? Unheard of.

"It's okay, Godric." I said, smiling and dropping my arms. "You left me that money, so Sookie and I went to the mall."

"Did you have a good time?" He asked, smiling a bit. I hadn't noticed he was shirtless. I had to look away to stop from staring at him.

"It was fun. I like Sookie. Kinda sucks they're leaving in a couple days." I said, crossing my arms again. I tapped my foot once and looked up at him again. He was standing in front of me now, and I suddenly remembered the dream I'd had. I remembered how his cool lips felt on mine, the way his fingers made my skin tingle. I tried to push the thoughts from my head as he took my hands in his. "So, what are we going to do?" I asked quietly, breaking the silence.

"What do you mean?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. I let go of his hands and held them up, gesturing to the room around us.

"You can't exactly live in a hotel. And I can't go back to Steve and Sarah. I _won't_ go back there. Even if my life depended on it." I said, shuddering at the thought of going back there. Just as Godric was about to say something, someone knocked on the door.

"It's Eric. We need to talk." A voice said from the other side. I sighed, grabbing my bags and moving them to the bedroom.

"I'll let you two have some privacy." I said quietly, closing the door behind me. I dumped out my new purchases on the bed and opened the suitcase on the floor. I folded the clothes almost silently, trying to hear snippets of the conversation in the den. But, as they had done the night before, they were speaking in a different language. Slightly frustrated, I stuffed the clothes into the suitcase once they were folded. I sat on the floor, feeling a lump form in my throat. Why was I feeling like this?

Oh right, because pretty much my whole life was hanging on a pinpoint right now. If Godric wanted, he could toss me into the street like I was nothing. I bit my lip, feeling the tears pool in my eyes. I prayed that it wouldn't turn out like that. Before I could stop them, the tears fell down my cheeks, leaving dark spots on my jeans.

"Erin?" Godric walked into the room, wearing a shirt now, and knelt beside me, wiping the tears away with his thumb. "What's the matter?"

"Nothing," I sniffled, shaking my head and laughing sadly. "I'm just letting my insecurities get the better of me."

He smiled and kissed my forehead. "I have a meeting to go to later. Just to talk with Nan Flannigan about the bombing and the Fellowship."

"Should I go?"

"No," He said sternly, but then his expression softened. "no. It's just vampire business."

"Oh." I said simply, unable to mask the disappointment in my voice. "What language is it that you and Eric were speaking?"

"Swedish." Godric said. "Eric was a Viking in his mortal life. He had been grievously wounded and was on his funeral pyre when I found him. I had watched him in battle, admiring the way he fought. His will to live was extraordinary, so I decided to give him another chance at life."

"He's the only vampire you've ever turned?" I asked, engrossed in Godric's story.

"Yes. He's adapted quite well to living around humans and 'mainstreaming'. Though he still doesn't see the advantage in treating humans as equals."

"He seemed very kind the other night during the whole ordeal with Stan." I said, messing with the hem of the shirt.

"Eric understands that you mean a lot to me." Godric said simply.

"Oh I do?" I looked at him, smiling brightly.

"You've awakened emotions I thought were long gone, Erin. It's quite overwhelming right now, all of these things I haven't felt in millennia are stirring up and it's... well, frankly? It's_ fucking scary_." I tilted my head to the side, staring into his eyes. "And I don't know what to do."

I put my hand on his chest, right over where his heart was. "Listen to this." I said quietly. "I know how you're feeling, Godric. I've never _once_ felt these things, but it seems like every time I look into your eyes, the insecurities and fears melt away, and nothing else matters but you."

I sighed and stood up, my stomach growling quietly. "Hungry?" He asked.

"Yeah." I smiled, my cheeks getting hot.

"Come on, we'll go downstairs and get you some food." Godric held out his hand and I took it, slipping my shoes on before he led me out of the suite. We rode the elevator down to the main floor and walked into a lobby-looking area with a bar. Vampires and humans were milling about, and I could see some vampires were feeding from humans. It sent a chill through me to see something like that.

"What is it?" Godric said quietly in my ear as we sat at the bar.

"Oh, nothing. I just wasn't expecting to see vampires... well, biting people." I said, the bartender handing me a menu. I ordered a chicken cesar salad and a coke.

"May I ask why you didn't expect to see it?" He looked at me curiously.

I took a breath and shrugged. "I dunno. It just seems like such an intimate act. It's like seeing people make out in public. I mean, kissing in public is one thing, but full on making out makes me want to tell people to get a room."

"Feeding isn't always an intimate act, Erin." Godric said, somewhat sadly. "It is for some, the ones that have human companions. But for others, it's a means of sustenance. Just like your salad." I watched the bartender place my salad and my soda in front of me and furrowed my brow. "It was much harder before the Great Revelation. We'd have to glamour our prey, but even then it was hard. Now you can find a willing human to feed from, but when I was first turned I was... a savage. I killed without a second thought. And I moulded Eric to be like me, but I fear it's sunk in farther than I thought it would."

"He is also a thousand years younger than you, Godric. Perhaps he hasn't... matured like you have?" I raised an eyebrow. "Don't you want a TruBlood?"

"No, I'm not hungry." He said quietly. "I require very little blood to survive."

"Could I ask a personal question?" I asked. When he nodded, I took a breath, trying to figure out how to word everything. "When was the last time you fed from a human? I mean, I understand TruBlood sates your nutritional needs, but it's gotta be like a human living on SlimFast. It keeps you alive but it's not like the real thing."

He thought for a moment. "A little more than a year, if I remember correctly."

"And when was the last time you gave a human your blood?"

"Never," He said seriously. "the blood is sacred. Many of us older vampires believe the blood shouldn't be used for anything other than procreation."

"But you saved my life-"

"Because I cannot lose you." He looked into my eyes, repeating the same words he'd used the night before. His gaze sent my heart into a flutter, and his cool hand took mine, kissing the back of it.

Suddenly, the tall blonde Viking was standing beside us, hands in his pockets. He stared at me for a minute before looking at Godric. "They're here, waiting upstairs."

Godric nodded, giving an unnecessary sigh and looking down. "You can find your way upstairs?" He said after a quiet moment, looking back at me.

"Mm-hmm." I said, feeling Eric's gaze on me again. I wasn't sure if he still didn't trust me, or was curious about me. He was a closed book when it came to reading his expression. Godric handed me the room key and stood, kissing my cheek before walking with Eric to the elevators, leaving me alone at the bar.

I went upstairs once I was finished with my salad. I decided to relax on the couch and watch TV until Godric was finished with the meeting. I flipped through the channels, momentarily stopping when I saw an interview with Steve and Sarah. Unsurprisingly, I wasn't even mentioned. It was as if I'd never spent all that time with them. Like I wasn't Sarah's cousin that had strangely gone missing after a bunch of vampires "attacked" the church.

"Ugh. Go crawl in a hole." I mumbled, angrily changing the channel again. I settled for an old movie and relaxed, lying down on the couch and sighing.

Next thing I knew, someone was pounding frantically on the door. I sat up, wondering if I had dozed off. I must have, there was a totally different movie on. But Godric wasn't back yet. I ran a hand through my hair and went to answer the door. Needless to say, I was surprised when I saw Isabel standing there, her eyes pooling with red.

"You must come with me," She grabbed my wrist and pulled me down the hall towards the fire exit.

"Wait, what? What's going on?" I said, stumbling over my own bare feet. She opened the door and threw me over her shoulder, knocking the wind out of me. I could hardly think as she carried me up the stairs faster than I could walk. When she stopped at the door that led to the roof, my stomach flip-flopped, my heart pounding in my ears.

"It's Godric, you must stop him," She said, begging me. I pushed the door open and hurried up the stairs. The sky was dark still, but I knew it wasn't going to stay that way for long. I saw Eric on his knees, pleading with Godric in Swedish. I couldn't understand what he was saying, but I knew what he was doing. Begging his Maker to stay.

"Godric!" I said, tears forming. He was going to kill himself, after all we'd been through. After all I'd told him, he was going to just leave me alone. I ran the short distance to him, throwing my arms around his neck. "What are you doing? You can't leave me like this,"

"I don't deserve you." He said simply, his voice quiet in my ear. "I've told Eric to watch over you and keep you safe-"

"Don't you dare," I said, pulling away and putting my hands on his face. "don't you _dare _try and put me in the care of someone else. I can't believe you were going to just come up here and not even tell me."

"Eric would have told you." He said. "I don't belong here, Erin. I don't belong with you."

"All that stuff you said earlier then, everything you told me about caring for me..." I felt the tears fall down my cheeks as I saw tufts of smoke beginning to come from his skin. "what the hell was that?"

He shook his head, looking for a moment to the east. The sky was beginning to get brighter, and my heart pounded faster. "That was nothing-"

"Bullshit!" I exclaimed. "How do you explain the fact that we fit so well together? How do you explain the fact that I feel complete with you? I've never had something feel so right in my whole life, Godric. _I love you_." I sobbed, putting my arms around him. I could feel his skin, usually cold to the touch, was warming. "And I refuse to leave you."

"Erin, you must go." He pleaded, pulling me into the shadows.

"I'm not going anywhere," I said, pulling away and staring into his eyes. "meeting you and becoming your friend was my choice, maybe even fate. But falling in love with you? I couldn't control that. And I know I can't control you. But know this; you go out there and meet the sun, and I'll find a way to end my life too. I will go downstairs and have some vampire drain me. I refuse to live without you."

I felt a gust of wind and suddenly, I was alone. I fell to my knees, sobs racking my body. He'd left me. He _really_ left me. I suddenly felt arms wrapping around me, pulling me up. Through the tears I saw Sookie smiling at me.

"He's okay, Erin. He ran inside before the sun was fully up," She said. It was all the motivation I needed to stand up and shakily hurry inside. Once on the fourth floor, I saw Godric standing in the hall, looking as perfect as an angel. Eric was standing behind him, with a readable expression on his face for the first time. He was staring at me, _thankful_.

I ran to Godric, though this time stopping a few feet in front of him. I was so unsure of what to do, what to say, that I froze. He closed the gap, putting his arms around my waist and holding me to him. I buried my face in his shoulder and cried, feeling his hands run through my hair.

* * *

_Thank you to all my awesome readers :D Review and tell me what you think, and check out my profile for the links to Erin's outfits. You guys rock!_


	6. Six

_Six_

Godric must have carried me back to our room, because the next thing I knew he was sitting on the couch with me on his lap. I pulled away slightly to see that he was crying too, his pale cheeks streaked with red. I sniffled and brought my hands up, trying to wipe his bloody tears away, but I only made it worse. I gave him a weak smile, but he only stared into my eyes, his expression unreadable.

Before I could open my mouth to speak, his cool hand was on the back of my neck and his lips were on mine. My eyes widened with surprise, but they soon closed. My hands still held his face as I melted into the kiss, his fingers tangling in my hair. His other hand was on the small of my back, both arms holding me to him tightly. I wanted this moment to go on forever, I wanted to do nothing for the rest of my life but kiss him.

There was a knock on the door, making me jump. God damn it, people interrupting was starting to really get on my nerves. I sighed and got off of Godric's lap, watching him stand. "You can answer it, it's just Eric. I'll be right back." Godric said, carefully kissing my cheek and disappearing into the bedroom. Hesitantly, I opened the door and allowed the tall Viking to come in.

"Where is he?" Eric asked, fixing his gaze on me after I closed the door.

"In the bathroom. He'll be right out." I said, crossing my arms in front of me.

"I wanted to say thank you." Eric said, surprising me. "I didn't trust you at first. But you saved Godric, and for that I am thankful."

I shrugged, as though it were nothing, and sat on the couch. "I don't have anyone left. I couldn't let Godric slip away that easily." I looked up at Eric, a smile tugging at the corner of my mouth. "You're welcome, though."

Both of our heads turned when we heard the door to the bedroom open, Godric walking into the den. I stood up and walked towards the bedroom to give them some privacy, but Godric took my hand, stopping me. "Stay." He said quietly. I nodded and allowed him to lead me to the couch. Eric sat in the armchair while Godric and I sat on the couch.

"We're leaving this afternoon from the Anubis airport." Eric said, looking at Godric. "I wanted to tell you that you're more than welcome to stay at my nest in Shreveport."

Godric smiled at Eric. "The invitation is open to both of us, I would hope."

"Of course." Eric said, glancing at me. "The flight leaves at four, the travel coffins arrive at three to pick us up. I will call and make arrangements for another if you decide to come with us."

"Yes," He nodded, looking at me. "if you're alright with staying in Shreveport for a while."

"As long as I'm with you, I don't care where we go." I said quietly.

"Call them and make arrangements then, Eric." Godric said, turning his attention back to his child. The blond vampire nodded and stood up, leaving the suite silently. I yawned and stretched my arms over my head, Godric laughing quietly beside me. "You've had a long night."

"I could say the same for you." I said, standing up and walking into the bedroom. I grabbed the nightgown Sookie had lent me and walked into the bathroom, changing quickly. When I walked out, Godric was sitting on the end of the bed, shirtless and staring at his hands. "Are you alright?"

He looked up at me, his blue-grey eyes sparkling. "I am." He took me into his arms and pulled me onto his lap, brushing my red waves over my shoulder with one hand, the other resting on my leg just above my knee. "I'm sorry for making you worry like that. I just thought that after everything that's happened to you because of me, you'd be better off without me in your life. I hoped that, by putting you in Eric's care, the two of you could grieve together. Find some comfort in one another. I hoped perhaps you could bring out the human emotions in Eric the same way you've done for me."

"So, you were trying to hook us up?" I raised an eyebrow, putting my hands on his neck.

"But after hearing what you had to say on the roof, I couldn't do that. I didn't realize it before, but I love you." His words made my heart skip a beat, and I smiled. He cupped my cheek and brought his face closer to me, his cold nose brushing against mine.

"I'm glad I'm not the only one who thinks this feels right." I said quietly, feeling his thumb caress my cheek. As though I were made of glass, he gently pressed his lips to mine again. One of his hands wandered to my waist, holding me to him. He broke away, planting tender kisses along my cheek and jaw. I heard him take a deep breath, running his nose along my neck. "Are you sniffing me?" I giggled a bit, his cool nose tickling me.

"Perhaps," He said quietly, taking another breath. I laughed and pulled back, putting my hands on his face and staring into his eyes.

"You need to rest. So do I." I said, covering my mouth as I yawned. "Especially if I have to be _flying_ later." I stood and walked around to the side of the bed.

"You don't like flying?" Godric asked curiously, walking around to the other side of the bed and turning down the covers. I sighed and slipped into bed, biting my lip.

"Not particularly." I said, watching him lie down. He scooted closer and put his arms around me, pulling me against his chest. The top of my head rested under his chin and my fingers traced the tattoo on his chest.

"You didn't seem to mind the other evening when I flew us to the nest." Godric said. His fingers ran through my hair and I felt my eyes close.

"Well, that was different." I said quietly, feeling exhausted. "I wasn't flying in a tin can. I was in your arms."

His hand came to rest on my hip as he kissed the top of my head. "You will be safe tomorrow. And the moment the sun sets, I will be there."

I yawned again, feeling sleep pull me under slowly. "I love you." I whispered quietly as I drifted off to sleep.

**.::.**

I woke up later that day and rolled over, spotting the glowing red numbers on the alarm clock. Well _shit_, it was already two in the afternoon. Carefully, I wiggled out of Godric's arms and found some clothes to wear on the plane. I didn't quite feel like taking a shower, so I just pulled the nightgown over my head and yanked on my bra. I shimmied into the light denim jeans and vintage-style sleeveless floral top. I bit my lip and looked around, finally spotting the pair of shoes Isabel had lent me the night of the bombing. They were still a bit dirty, but the wide-leg of my jeans just about covered my whole foot. I zipped up my suitcase once everything was tucked away and pulled it into the den. My stomach growled, begging to be fed. I grabbed the room key and opened the door. As if on cue, Sookie stepped out of her suite down the hall.

"Hey there!" She smiled, half-skipping towards me. "You goin' to get somethin' to eat?"

"Yeah, I'm starved." I sighed, sticking my hands in my pockets. "But I probably won't eat much. My nerves are more frayed than old shoelaces."

"Oh?" She raised an eyebrow as we walked towards the elevators.

"I hate flying." I said simply.

"Oh." Sookie nodded. "That top looks good on you, I told you it would."

I smiled and looked down at myself, admiring my new top. "Thanks, Sookie. Y'know, I'm glad we're coming to Louisiana with you guys. You're almost like the older sister I never had."

"Aw, Erin!" She hugged me tightly as the elevator stopped on the main floor. "I've never had a little sister. It's always just been me and Jason. But if I could have chosen a sister, I would've picked you in a heartbeat. Speaking of Jason, I've gotta take some food back up to him."

Sookie practically prepared a feast for her brother, and I couldn't help but laugh. "Jason must eat more than a pig."

"Jason _is_ a pig." She said jovially. I nibbled on a dainish, but my nerves were affecting my stomach and, though I was hungry, I threw what was left of it out as we walked back to the elevator.

"So," I pushed the 'Up' arrow and crossed my arms. "how exactly should I go about waking Godric up once the travel coffins get here?"

"Well, Bill is probably a bit harder to wake up than Godric, since he's younger. At least, that's what I've heard, anyway. But I just do the usual things. Poke him, shake him. Sometimes... other things." She winked at me suggestively and I blushed, looking down. We walked into the elevator and silently rode up to the fourth floor.

When the doors of the elevator opened we walked down the hall and stopped in front of the door to my room. "I'll see you in a little while, then." I smiled, looking at Sookie and taking the room key out of my pocket. "Tell Jason I said hi."

"Will do. See you in a bit." She said. I opened the door and walked into the suite, the door closing behind me. I was surprised when I walked into the bedroom and saw Godric dressed in a plain black t-shirt and jeans. It was strange, I'd never seen Godric in anything so... _modern_.

"You were gone," He said, standing up and walking over to me.

"Yeah, I was hungry. Sookie and I went to the lobby to get something to eat. Though I couldn't eat much." I said, his cool hand reaching up and caressing my cheek.

"Why not?"

I sighed and stepped closer to him, wrapping my arms around his waist and resting my head against his chest. "I'm not looking forward to the plane ride."

His hands rubbed comforting circles on my back, making me feel a bit more at ease. "You will be fine. Miss Stackhouse and her brother will be there, and the flight is only an hour or so. You will have to get used to flying, too. Especially if we're supposed to see Paris."

I pulled away suddenly and stared into his bright eyes. "Paris?" I asked incredulously.

"Of course." Godric nodded, brushing my hair behind my ear. "And Venice, Rome, London... unless you don't want to see-"

"Don't be rediculous!" I said, smiling. "As long as I get to see them with you." I was just getting ready to kiss him when there was, _of course_, a damn knock on the door.

"That would be the travel coffin." Godric said, lightly kissing my lips before walking around me to answer the door. I huffed a sigh and threw my head back, cursing whatever God thought it was amusing to _always _inturrupt us. I ran a hand through my hair and went into the living room

"Well, everything's situated sir." A stout bald man was telling Godric.

"Excellent, just give us a moment, please." Godric said.

"Of course. I've got to go rouse Mister Northman anyway." The man nodded and walked out of the suite, leaving Godric and I alone again. He stepped over to me and took me into his arms, holding me tightly to his chest.

"Can I be honest?" I asked quietly, feeling his head bob up and down. "The whole coffin thing is a bit creepy."

He laughed. An honest-to-God laugh. Not a chuckle, but an acutal laugh. The sound calmed my frayed nerves, making me feel calm. "It is a bit _creepy_, isn't it? But you get used to it, I suppose. One doesn't have much of a choice, especially when flying during the daytime."

"I know." I said, pulling away and looking into his eyes. I put my hands on his chest, smiling at him. "I'll see you in Louisiana, then."

He bent his head, his forehead resting against mine for a moment before his lips met mine. When he broke away, he smiled, causing my heart to flutter. "Only a couple hours, sweetheart. I love you." He lightly kissed the tip of my nose before zooming out of the room. Damn vampires and their super speed. I took a moment to collect my thoughts and check the room, making sure I'd left nothing behind. When I left, Sookie was standing by my door, her brother beside her leaning against the wall.

"All ready?" Sookie asked, and I nodded. My nerves were back on end as we checked out and rode to the Anubis airport. It was a somewhat small, almost private airport on the outskirts of Dallas. Once our bags were checked and we went through security, I watched through the windows as they loaded the three coffins onto the small plane. I paced nervously, chewing on my bottom lip and crossing my arms. Son of a bitch, why did we have to _fly_? Driving couldn't have taken too much longer.

"_Damn it_," I hissed when I bit down on my tongue.

"Erin, c'mon, they're boarding now." Sookie said, taking my hand. I suddenly felt like a child, but the gesture soothed my nerves a bit. She sat beside me, her brother across the aisle from us. "What part is the worst?"

"What?" I asked, looking over at Sookie. I hadn't realized I'd been gripping the hand rests so hard.

"What part about flying don't you like? Take-off, landing, the actual flight..."

"Well, I suppose it's the taking off and landing part that I _really_ don't like. I'm a teeny bit claustrophobic, but sitting by the window helps with that." We were moving. _Oh God, oh God, oh God..._

Sookie grabbed my hand and held it, gently running her hand on the back of my hand and up my forearm then back down. "Lean your head back and close your eyes. Think of something... comforting."

I took a breath and closed my eyes, relaxing my head against the back of the seat. As I paced my breathing, I thought of Godric, how he made me feel at ease and complete. A smile crossed my lips and my hands relaxed, my mind wandering as the plane took off. Once I felt the plane level out, I opened my eyes and stared at Sookie, completely amazed. "Ohmigod, Sookie. Thank you." I practically launched myself at her, and I could feel tears pooling in my eyes. No one had _ever_ done something like that for me.

She just giggled and patted me on the back. "You're so welcome, Erin."

"People thought I was going to have a panic attack when I flew down here from Virginia. It sucked, everyone was like, watching me. The woman I sat next to was so _rude_ about it."

"I can't understand why people are rude to strangers. If Jason and I were ever like that, I'm sure my Gran would roll over in her grave." She said, smiling.

The flight lasted just over an hour, we landed just outside of Shreveport at five-ten. I followed Sookie and Jason off the plane, glancing at the sky. It was still at least three hours until the sun set. I walked over to Sookie as the coffins were being put into vans.

"I'm gonna have to come visit you, you don't live far from here?" I asked.

"No, Bon Temps isn't more than forty-five minutes from here. Here," She rummaged around in her purse and grabbed a piece of paper and a pen. "this is my cell number, and the number for Merlotte's. That's where I work. You call me whenever you need something, okay?"

"I will." I nodded, taking the paper after she'd scribbled down the numbers. "Thanks, Sookie. And Jason?"

His head perked up, his bright eyes finding mine. "Yeah?"

"I'm sorry about what Steve and Sarah did." I said seriously. A charming smile crossed his lips and he nodded.

"S'alright. Not like you could have changed them." He said, stepping over to me and wrapping his arms around me. I bit my lip and nodded. Jason and I hadn't talked much, but he and I knew the inner workings of Crazy Steve's plan to eradicate the vampires. We had a mutual understanding of one another.

We said our goodbye's and climbed into our separate... well, they were vans, but they reminded me of hearses. I still thought it was creepy having two coffins in the back. I groaned a bit when we pulled into the parking lot of a club. I assumed Eric ran the place, I mean what kind of normal human would name their bar _Fangtasia_? Puns were funny, but that was taking it a bit far. Even for a vampire.

I signed for the coffins and the man had them brought into the bar. I looked around and rolled my eyes at the stereotypical décor. The walls were painted blood red and pretty much everything else was black. There were signs hanging around that made it very clear there was to be no biting on the premises. I put my suitcase by the two coffins and wandered down the hall. I glanced in one of the rooms and found an office that had a very comfy-looking leather sofa in the corner. Feeling sleepy, I walked over to it and flopped down, smiling to myself. The sofa _was_ comfy, and I felt myself drifting to sleep in no time.

**.::.**

When I woke up, I stretched my arms over my head and rolled over. Eric was sitting behind the desk shuffling paperwork around. Godric was sitting in a chair in front of the desk, his gaze fixed on me. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. When I opened them, Godric was kneeling beside the couch, running his fingers through my hair.

"What time is it?" I asked, my voice groggy.

"Just after nine." Godric said quietly. I took his hand in mine, kissing the back of it. I sighed, stretching my arms again. I had been asleep for just over four hours. I sat up on the couch, stretching my legs out in front of me before crossing them. Godric moved to sit beside me on the couch.

"Eric, I'm sorry if I crossed any boundaries by being in here. I didn't realize this was your office, I just saw the couch and knew I needed a nap." I said.

"Don't worry about it." Eric said, holding up his hand. "Though, had you been just some ordinary human, I would have taken advantage of you. And drained you, of course."

"_Eric_," Godric said, his voice a harsh growl. My mouth gaped open and I felt heat quickly creeping into my cheeks. I looked away from him just as he winked at me, Godric's hand squeezing mine gently. My stomach growled loudly, which only added to my embarrassment.

"I'd kill for a BigMac right about now." I said quietly when my cheeks weren't so hot.

"That God-awful restaurant with the giant 'M' logo?" Eric asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Heck yeah. Are there any around here?" I asked as Godric stood up, still holding onto my hand. I stood up also, waiting for Eric's answer.

"Yes, there's one around the corner." Eric said, waiving his hand and going back to his paperwork. Godric led me out of the office and through the back door of the bar. We walked over to a dark colored VW Jetta, Godric opening the passenger's side door for me. I climbed in, the door closing behind me. An instant later he was sliding into the driver's seat and starting the car.

"Where'd you get this?" I asked, taking his hand again.

"While you were sleeping." He said, pulling out of the parking lot and driving down the road.

"Why didn't you wake me up? I would have gone-"

"Erin," Godric smiled at me, stopping me from rambling. "you looked so peaceful, and I knew it wouldn't take too long. I wanted to let you sleep." I resisted the strong urge to say 'aww' and gush about how wonderful he was. He already knew. I breathed a sigh of relief when we pulled into McDonalds and up to the drive-through.

"Hey there, wanna try a value meal?" A cheery voice came over the intercom.

Godric looked at me, utterly lost. "A _what_?" He asked, and I couldn't help the giggle from escaping my lips. I un-buckled my seatbelt and leaned across him to look at the menu.

"Could I get a large number one with a..." I trailed off, feeling Godric's cold fingers on my lower back. My shirt had ridden up, and now he was taking full advantage of my bare skin showing. I trembled under his touch and felt goosebumps rippling along my skin. "a chocolate milkshake?" I added just as his cold lips kissed my shoulder. I sat back in my seat, though I knew that was the last thing Godric wanted, and buckled my seatbelt as he drove around to pay for my food. I laughed at the expression when he handed me the bag.

"I don't eat this stuff all the time, you know." I said, taking the food and my milkshake from him. "I just can't help it, when I get a craving for it, I gotta have it."

"Ah," He said, driving out of the parking lot and onto the street. I dropped the subject, popping a fry into my mouth. Who was he to judge what I ate, he drank blood for Pete's sake. Sure, McDonald's wasn't the healthiest food around, but it wasn't like I was that guy from _Supersize Me_, eating this stuff every day.

I looked over at him when he pulled into the Fangtasia parking lot. I set the bag on the floor and pressed my lips to his, unsure of what had just come over me. His hand tangled in my hair, holding me to him. Somehow, without breaking the kiss, I managed to crawl over to his side. I straddled him, feeling unsure for only a moment. I knew he was just as unsure, his other hand rested on my thigh. My hands started on his face, though they wandered across his shoulders and ended up on his chest, my fingers gripping the fabric of his shirt. His hand squeezed my thigh, causing me to quietly moan. His lips left mine, trailing kisses along my jaw and onto my neck.

Godric's hand left my leg, moving to cradle the side of my neck his lips weren't touching. I closed my eyes and enjoyed the sensations that were turning my insides to mush and causing heat to pool between my thighs. When he nipped at the sensitive skin just above my collar bone, I moaned again. And when his fangs grazed against my artery, I ground my hips against his.

"Erin," Godric said, his tone cautioning me.

"Bite me," I breathed, pulling away and staring into his eyes. "I know you want to, and I want to know how it feels. Please, Godric."

"You're certain?" He asked, his expression serious. I didn't have to think long, I kissed him again and gently touched my tongue to one of his fangs.

"I've never been more certain about anything. I trust you, Godric. And I love you." I said quietly, watching a fire burn behind his blue-grey eyes. He nodded, brushing my messy hair over my shoulder with one hand, his other still cradling my neck. He kissed me again, his lips moving against mine as his hand trailed down my back, making me move against him again. His lips left mine, slowly kissing along my jaw and down my neck. I moaned quietly as he nipped at the sensitive skin.

I gasped when I felt his fangs sink into my neck. The pain only lasted for a moment, which surprised me. The sensations that traveled through me when he drew the blood from my neck were indescribable. It sent waves of pleasure through me and caused goosebumps to appear on my skin. When he stopped, I couldn't help but stare into his eyes.

"Did I hurt you?" He asked, suddenly worried.

"No," I shook my head, his hand reaching up to wipe away the blood on his mouth. "hang on, I have a napkin..." I grabbed the napkins from the McDonald's bag and handed him one. He wiped away the blood from his hand then looked at me again.

"Lean your head to the side," He said quietly. I tilted my head to the side and felt him wipe away the blood from my neck. To my surprise, he pricked his finger on one of his fangs before retracting them. He lightly massaged the punctures on my neck, which were sore still. But only for half a second; the pain went away and I assumed the holes closed up.

"Thanks," I said quietly, smiling. His lips pulled up into a smile and he cupped my face, bringing my lips to his. The kiss was soft, passionate.

"We should go inside," He said quietly, staring into my eyes. I couldn't speak, so I only nodded. I grabbed the bag and my milkshake before opening the door and sliding off of Godric's lap.

* * *

_There you have it :) I know, this chapter was a bit lame, but it was pretty much a filler, next chapter will be more fun. I've raised the raiting to M just to be safe, but there won't be any sexy-time. Not quite yet ;) If you haven't already, check out my profile. There's links to Erin's outfits, and I've added a link to a (kinda lame) banner I made. Thank you everyone for reading/reviewing! Y'all rock._


	7. Seven

_Seven_

Later, after finishing my food and being introduced to Pam. And after Eric, of course, made a snarky remark about us looking 'curiously happy', he led us to his house. Godric and I followed his shiny Corvette, our fingers laced together on my leg. When we pulled into the driveway of Eric's place, I wasn't too surprised when I saw it was a modern-looking house, like Godric's had been. I sighed, turning to open my door after Godric turned off the car. I was hoping to get some alone time with my vampire, I was desperate for it. Godric was at my side in the blink of an eye, already holding my suitcase. He took my hand and tried to lead me to the house, Eric was standing by the door waiting for us, but I held him back.

"Erin?" Godric looked at me, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm just hoping I can get some alone time with you. I want to talk."

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," I smiled, squeezing his hand. "I just... wanted to talk. About you. I feel like I don't know anything about you." A relieved look came into his eyes and he smiled. He nodded and we walked up to the house. Eric raised an eyebrow but didn't say a word as he opened the door and led us into his home.

Eric's house reminded me of Godric's, but with a bit more color. Where Godric's house had been mostly white, gray and black, Eric's living room was painted dark red, the foyer was a creamy white color, and the décor was slightly more "old-school".

"The rooms upstairs are light-tight, the guest room is the second door on the left." Eric said, his hands stuffed in his pockets. "After watching you eat that... _disgusting_ fast food earlier, I had Maria go out and get you some fruit. Humans like that kind of thing, I hope."

"Maria?" I raised an eyebrow.

"The maid, she lives right down the road. I told her you would be staying here for a while, she's quite excited to meet you." Eric shrugged and leaned against the wall. "The kitchen is through there." I got quite excited at the idea of fresh fruit, so I made my way into the kitchen and smiled when I saw the green bushels of strawberries, raspberries, blueberries, and a bag of peaches on the counter. I'd really have to wake up before dark tomorrow so I could thank Maria.

I grabbed a strawberry and bit into it, sighing contentedly. I heard Godric chuckle and I turned around, unable to stop the smile that spread across my lips. "They're not in season, but it just tastes _so good_." I said, wishing I could make him understand.

"I have never had strawberries." He stepped over to me, picking up one and examining it. "But you make me wish I knew what they taste like."

I had an idea just then. I set down the green leaves that were left from the first strawberry and grabbed the bushel. I found the biggest, juiciest looking one and took a bite. I chewed slowly, savoring the flavor, and stepped closer to Godric, carefully pressing myself against him. I swallowed the berry and put my hands on his chest, lightly kissing him. His arms went around me, one hand tangling in my hair while the other pressed against the small of my back, holding me to him as he deepened the kiss. Our tongues danced for a moment before I broke away, suddenly cursing the need for oxygen.

"Well?" I asked quietly, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm beginning to think never tasting strawberries before now was the best thing to ever happen to me." He said, his voice husky. I smiled and hugged him, resting my head on his shoulder. I did my best to stifle a yawn, but Godric noticed and picked me up.

"I'm perfectly capable of walking, you know." I said, though I wasn't protesting too heavily. Who would resist a handsome vampire carrying them to bed?

"Your things are already upstairs." Godric said quietly, ignoring my statement about walking. My head stayed on his shoulder as he took me upstairs and into the room Eric had specified for us. Godric set me down and closed the door. I rummaged through my suitcase and found the over sized pajama shirt I'd bought from Victoria's Secret and went into the bathroom to change. I quickly got into the pj shirt and pulled my hair back, washing my face quickly before walking back into the bedroom. Godric was lounging on the bed, surprising me when I saw he was in a pair of plaid pajama bottoms.

"Your outfits keep surprising me." I said, sitting in bed beside him. "First jeans and a t-shirt, now plaid pajama pants? I like that you're keeping me on my toes."

He chuckled and opened his arms. I scooted closer, his arms wrapping around me as I rested my head on his shoulder again. I draped my leg over his and traced the outline of the tattoo on his chest. "When I was human, tattoos were a rite of passage. A way to show that you're a man."

"I like them. Your tattoos, I mean. But..." I glanced up at him, his eyes looking slightly sad. "I noticed the brand on your shoulder. Who did that to you?"

His fingers ran up and down my arm before he answered. "My human life wasn't easy. I was captured by the Romans when I was a young boy. They took me back to Rome where I was sold into slavery. My master was... well, to call him cruel would be kind. He was sadistic to say the least. He beat and abuse me. And branded me, as you saw."

I stared up at him, completely in awe. "Godric," I said, reaching up and touching his face. He looked at me, his blue-gray eyes shrouded with the sadness of two-thousand years.

"He eventually revealed himself to be a vampire. After a few more years of abuse he decided to turn me. I wouldn't say I was completely unwilling to become a vampire. Once I understood the powers I have, I killed my maker. I felt that he only deserved it after what he'd forced me to live through." He sighed, his arms tightening around me, holding me closer. "Humans, at that point, were nothing more to me than food. I killed without a second thought. Anyone that crossed my path; men, women... children." He sounded disgusted at himself now. I bit my lip, feeling guilty. It was my fault he was feeling this way, I'd asked him about his past. I should have known better.

"I'm sorry," I said quietly.

"Why are you sorry, sweetheart?" Godric asked, putting a hand on my cheek. I scooted up and stared into his eyes.

"I'm sorry I made you talk about it. I didn't mean to make you sad." I said, taking his hand in mine.

"No, do not be sorry," He said, leaning towards me and kissing me. "you told me yourself, all of that is the past. I have you now."

"Do you miss the sun?" I asked suddenly. He thought for a moment, his hand still holding on to mine.

"After 2,000 years of night, I would give anything to be able to feel the sun on my face again. But I do not wish to die. Not anymore. If there were a way to... reverse being a vampire, I would do it in a moment." Godric's eyes found mine again, and I smiled.

"You want to be a human again?" I raised an eyebrow.

"If it allowed us to be together for the rest of _our_ lives." He reached up and brushed a stray hair behind my ear. I leaned towards him and pressed my lips to his, wishing with all my heart that I could somehow make him human again.

"Let's not talk about that anymore," I said, a sudden sadness washing over me. I didn't want to think about growing old and dying.

"Are you alright?" He asked as I got between the covers. I simply nodded and turned my back to him, lying my head on the pillow. "Erin, you forget the bond we have. I can feel your sadness." Godric put his arm around my waist and pulled me back against his chest. It still surprised me how well we fit together, like we molded into one single person when we were so close.

I felt his cold lips kissing my neck, causing me to sigh and turn around to face him. I took a deep breath and reached up, grazing my fingers along his cheek. "I'm so scared." I finally said, my voice timid. He took my face in his hands and kissed me, causing the tears I'd been holding back to spill over.

"Why?" He asked, resting his forehead against mine.

I shook my head, closing my eyes. "Not of you, Godric. I'm scared of dying, of getting old while you stay as you are."

"Sweetheart." Godric wrapped his arms around me and held me close. His hands rubbed circles on my back, comforting me. He spoke quietly in a language I couldn't understand, but his voice calmed me.

"I'm sorry," I said once the tears were gone.

"Hush, none of that now. I love you, Erin. You're exhausted, go to sleep. I'm not going anywhere." He said quietly. I relaxed against his chest and closed my eyes, falling asleep quickly.

**.::.**

When I woke, I looked up at the clock and saw it was already three in the afternoon. So I had slept the day away, _again_. But I had been so exhausted last night that I didn't much care. I had rolled over in my sleep, Godric had his arm around my waist and was cuddled right up against me. I did my best not to wake him as I climbed out of bed and stretched. I pulled on a pair of yoga pants and walked silently out of the room so I could get something to eat.

I made my way downstairs and into the kitchen, spotting an older Hispanic woman humming and buzzing around the kitchen.

"_Oh, Dios mío!_" She exclaimed when she saw me, covering her heart and taking a deep breath. "I'm sorry, I wasn't expecting to see you there."

"I didn't mean to scare you." I stepped forward and grabbed a peach from the bag. "You're Maria?"

"Yes, you must be Erin. Mister Northman told me you were here last night."

I nodded and took a bite of the peach. "Thanks for this, by the way. I really appreciate it."

She waved her hand at me, smiling. "Don't worry about it. If you make up a list of food you want, I can bring it by later. I have to grab some things from the grocery store anyway."

"Awesome, I'll get right on it." I smiled when she handed me a notepad and a pen. I started scribbling down everything I could think of; junk food, stuff to make sandwiches. Ice cream, of course. As I was writing I grabbed a strawberry and remembered last night. I blushed and bit down, finishing the list.

Once I was done with the list and ate another peach, I decided to wander around the house. I found the den, a large tv mounted on one wall. Across from it was an overstuffed red sofa. I sighed and sunk into the plush cushion, grabbing the remote from the coffee table and turning the TV on.

I got bored with reruns after a couple hours, so I decided to wander again. I smiled when I found Eric's office. There were tall bookshelves lining one wall, filled with books. I searched for a few minutes and finally found an old, worn copy of Romeo and Juliet. I hadn't read the play in a couple years, so I was due for a refresher. I walked back into the living room and sat in the armchair, pulling my knees to my chest and opening the book.

I was so oblivious to the world around me that I didn't even notice the sun setting or the vampire walking into the living room.

"See how she leans her cheek upon her hand!" Godric's voice filled my ear, his cool nose running along the back of my neck. "Oh, that I were a glove upon that hand, that I might touch that cheek." I closed the book and turned my head, pressing my lips to his gently. His hand reached up and caressed my cheek, making me smile against his lips.

"You kiss by the book," I said quietly, making him chuckle.

"Eric wants to know if you'd like to go to Fangtasia for a bit." Godric said. I stood up and sighed, setting the book on the end table.

"Are you going?" I asked, crossing my arms.

"Yes."

"I suppose it wouldn't hurt. For a little bit, anyway. As long as I don't have to be there all night." I said. "I'll go get dressed."

"Yes, and please be quick, Pam's been running Fangtasia since I left for Dallas, we'll all be suffering if she has to do it for another night." Eric leaned against the door frame, hands stuffed in his pockets. He was wearing a gray suit with a black v-neck shirt underneath. I rolled my eyes and brushed past him, heading up the stairs to get changed.

I closed the door behind me and rummaged around my suitcase, trying to decide what to wear. I grabbed a pair of skinny jeans and a black crinkled lace tank top. I pulled off my pajama bottoms and wiggled into the jeans, slipping my feet into the black Converse. I yanked my shirt over my head and pulled my bra on just before I heard the door open. I spun and saw Godric standing in the doorway.

"You could knock, you know." I said quietly, my cheeks turning the darkest shade of red possible. His blue-gray eyes burned as I pulled the tank top over my head. I grabbed a black hoodie and stepped towards Godric. "Is Eric waiting?" I took his hand and laced our fingers together.

"He is." Godric said simply, his eyes smoldering still. The look made my heart flutter, which I was certain he heard. A smile crossed his lips and he kissed me gently before leading me out of the room and downstairs. Eric was leaning against the front door, looking quite impatient.

"Oh, I forgot to give you this last night." Eric tossed something at me, almost hitting me square in the face. But Godric's hand saved me a black eye as he caught the item in question, handing it to me. I looked down at the cell phone then back up at the tall vampire.

"Thanks Eric." I said.

"Don't mention it." Eric said, shrugging and opening the door. Godric put his hand on my lower back and led me outside. I flipped the phone open as we made our way to the Jetta. I saw Eric had programmed a few numbers into the phone for me, one of which was Godric's. I looked at him once we were in the car.

"I didn't know you have a cell phone." I said, making him smile. He took it out of his pocket to show me.

"What? Just because I am old-fashioned means I cannot have a cell phone?" He asked, starting the car. I shook my head and smiled.

"No, I didn't say that. I was just surprised is all." I took his hand and stuck the cell phone in my pocket. The drive to Fangtasia was silent, Godric parked beside Eric's flashy Corvette just as he had the night before. Though the bar was open tonight, it was early still. Only a hand full of cars littered the parking lot. When we walked in, I saw Pam was dressed in a dark red sequined jumpsuit. Personally, I would never be caught dead in something like that. But, technically, Pam was dead. I rolled my eyes at my own irony and watched her hurry over to Eric, talking low in a foreign language. Probably Swedish, it sounded like the same language Godric and Eric had been speaking a few nights ago.

"I'm gonna get myself a drink," I said to Godric, who nodded. I left the vampires to their business and took a seat at the bar, ordering a Sprite from the vampire bartender. Eric and Pam walked over to a man sitting with two kids. The man was a bit older, probably thirties or so, with shaggy dirty blond hair. He looked a bit stressed as he glanced at me before looking back at Eric. Godric sat down beside me, resting a hand on my leg.

"Who are they?" I asked quietly, sipping my soda.

"Here to ask Eric for help. I do not know why, though." Godric said, glancing over his shoulder.

"Why should I help you... _shifter_." Eric sneered, looking away from the shaggy-haired man. What in the world? I took Godric's hand, trying to get his attention. But he was too busy eavesdropping on Eric's conversation.

"Godric," I said, finally catching his eye. "what in the heck is a shifter?"

"A supernatural that can shift into any animal. Sort of like a Werewolf, but they can change into any animal they imprint on. I thought I smelled something strange when we came in here." He twitched his nose, making me laugh.

"Now I'm gonna feel like I always have to shower before I'm around you," I said, smiling. He reached up and brushed my hair behind my ear, grazing his fingers against my jaw for a moment.

"I'll always think you smell wonderful." He said quietly. "Even if you're covered in mud and sweat."

"Aw," I blushed, making him smile. He squeezed my hand and went back to eavesdropping.

"I have no knowledge of this maenad creature." Eric said. Godric's brow creased, and I wondered if he knew what a maenad was.

"Godric?" I asked quietly, squeezing his hand again.

"Maenads are... were... handmaidens of Dionysus. The Greek God of wine... and of ritual magic and ecstasy. Ancient Greece was centuries before I was turned, I had no idea maenads were still around." He said, his gaze lingering on the wall. After a few moments, Eric stood and walked over to us, leaning against the bar.

"You know nothing of maenads?" Eric asked his maker.

"No," Godric shook his head, looking at the Viking. "I only know they tend to invoke a state of frenzy, which causes uncontrollable drinking and...deviant sexual behavior. Among other things."

"I must go to New Orleans. See if the Queen knows anything of this creature. Apparently, a maenad has been causing some trouble in Bon Temps." Eric said, gazing at me for a moment.

"I will come with you." Godric stood, still holding my hand. "I must take Erin back to the house, though."

"Of course." Eric nodded and followed the man and two kids out of the bar through the front door. Godric led me through the back, still holding onto my hand. When we got to the car, I finally managed to find my voice.

"What the hell, you're just gonna go with him to New Orleans?" I asked, staring at him as he started the car. "And what in the world did he mean by _Queen_?"

"Sophie-Anne Leclerq. She's the vampire Queen of Louisiana. She's very immature, but she _is_ Queen. Every state has a vampire King or Queen, all of the Sheriff's of the state answer to the monarch. I must go with Eric not only to inform her Majesty of my being in her Queendom, but also to help with the maenad situation." Godric had driven quickly to Eric's home, we were already in the driveway. Before I could speak again, he was helping me out of the car and up to the front door.

"When will you be back?" I asked, my tone almost desperate.

"Hopefully tomorrow. Stay inside the house, I do not know weather this maenad will come here or not. They're dangerous, Erin. Especially once they get you under their spell. They can cause you to do things that one wouldn't normally do." Godric ran his fingers through my hair and suddenly crashed his lips to mine, holding me against him. I didn't want him to go, of course, but I knew he had to. When he pulled away, I sighed and rested my head on his shoulder.

"I wish you didn't have to go." I said quietly, feeling him nuzzle his nose in my hair.

"I will be back tomorrow. If anything happens to you, I will know. And I will have my cell phone." He loosened his grip on me and I pulled away, staring into his eyes. "I have to go."

"Okay." I whispered. He kissed me lightly and turned to leave, but turned back. He cupped my face, touching his forehead to mine.

"I love you." Godric's voice was quiet, but the words made my heart skip.

"I love you." I said, kissing his cheek. "Now go. So you can get back quicker." A smile crossed his lips as he left the porch, blowing me a kiss before disappearing into the sky.

* * *

_Ok, so Godrc's history is a bit different from what others have used. I have season 2 of True Blood on Bluray, so I borrowed the background from the Enhanced Viewing- Pam talks about Godric's past on there, it's pretty interesting. So, it's different, and I hope you enjoyed it :)_

_Also, I've really battled with the idea of making Erin some sort of supernatural. I feel like there aren't enough boring humans in TB fanfics, so I'm not going to make Erin a supe. She's gonna be a boring little human... for now ;)_

_Thank you to everyone for alerting/favoriting/reviewing! Much love to you all :D _


	8. Eight

_Eight_

I went straight upstairs and took a hot shower before changing into my pajamas. I threw myself onto the bed and sighed. Turning the light off, I pulled the covers up to my chin and suddenly felt so alone. I had only been sleeping next to Godric for three nights, but being in bed without him made me feel... sad. I jumped when I heard the phone ring, grabbing it off the nightstand and answering it.

"Godric?" My voice was desperate.

"Erin," He said quietly, causing a smile to cross my lips as I relaxed against the pillow, holding the phone to my ear. "I just wanted to let you know we arrived in New Orleans just as Bill Compton was leaving. The Queen gave him some information on the maenad."

"So are you coming back tonight?" I asked, trying not to get my hopes up.

"No, sweetheart. I am sorry. There is some business to be sorted out, and Sophie-Anne has invited us to stay the day. Unfortunately, we're obliged to stay. But I will return tomorrow." He sounded a bit sad, and I felt my heart sink a bit. "Don't feel too sad, sweetheart. It's only one day."

One day was like the blink of an eye to a 2,000 year old vampire. But to me, tomorrow I would be a day older. A day closer to dying. "I love you."

"And I you. Get some rest, you sound tired."

"Don't have too much fun without me." I said, hearing him chuckle.

"I promise. Goodnight." He said.

"Night." I said, hanging up the phone and putting it back on the side table. I managed to fall asleep a few minutes later, wishing still Godric was with me.

**.::. **

_The waves lapped at my feet, my toes burrowing in the sand. I'd never been on a beach before, let alone somewhere tropical. But it was beautiful. The sun was shining, the water was the most amazing shade of blue-green. I let out a sigh and smiled when I felt lips on my neck. I spun when I felt fingers trying to un-tie the bikini top._

"_Godric," I said, my eyes wide. He wasn't supposed to be in the sun. I suddenly felt frazzled, throwing myself at him to try and shield him from the sun. He simply laughed, falling back onto the sand, his hands traveling down to my waist._

"_What's the matter?" He asked, his fingers dancing on my hips._

"_The sun-" I said, putting my hands on his chest. He simply smiled and rolled us over so that he was hovering over me._

"_I'm perfectly fine, sweetheart." He whispered in my ear, kissing my neck. I trembled as his fingers grazed over my skin. I felt so aware of everything; the way his lips felt, the way the sand stuck to my skin. I reached up, one hand grabbing at his short hair, the other roaming over his shoulder. A moan escaped my lips as his hips moved against mine. I felt his fingers at my waist, moving under the waistline of the bikini._

"_Godric," I breathed, his eyes finding mine. I put my hand on the back of his neck, pulling him to me for a deep kiss. His fingers moved again, finally-_

**.::.**

My eyes opened slowly, the dream once more waking me up. Why was I having these dreams about Godric? It wasn't like I hated them, they just made me more and more sexually frustrated. I grabbed my cell phone and saw it was only noon. I wondered if Sookie was okay, that maenad thing had been in Bon Temps. I found the piece of paper with her number on it and decided to call her.

"Hello?" She answered after a few rings.

"Sookie? It's Erin..."

"Erin, hi! What's up, is everything alright?" Sookie sounded a bit concerned.

"No, I'm fine. I heard about the maenad and wanted to make sure you were alright." I said, sitting on the bed and toying with the edge of the sheet.

"Oh, that." She sighed, sounding a bit exasperated. "We're all fine, we managed to get rid of her. Though my house is a damn mess now. It's going to take forever to clean up."

"I'm sorry, Sookie." I said, biting my lip. "But at least you're all okay. I can come over and help you clean up, Eric and Godric went to New Orleans and won't be back until tonight."

"I actually have to get ready for work, and tonight Bill and I are going out for dinner. But tomorrow? I can give you directions if you want." She said.

"That sounds great." I said, smiling.

"How is Godric doing?" Sookie asked.

"He's good. I'll let him know you said hi."

"Thanks Erin."

"I'll talk to you tomorrow then. Have fun tonight."

"I will. Later."

"Bye." I sighed, hanging up. I wondered for a minute what to do. I noticed my suitcase on the floor and decided now was the best time to put everything away. I stood and folded what was left of the clean clothes, putting them into the dresser. I left out a floral print empire-waist top and a pair of jean shorts. Once I was finished folding and putting everything away, I set my suitcase to the side and got dressed before going downstairs.

It was Maria's day off, but she had brought me all the food stuff I asked for. I grabbed a bag of Doritos and wandered around the house, munching as I went. I found Eric's office, spotting the computer sitting on the desk. I was careful not to touch any of the papers that littered the desk as I moved the mouse and clicked on the Internet icon. It opened to a search engine. Absentmindedly, I typed in 'effects of drinking vampire blood' to see what I would come across. Several links popped up, so I clicked on the first one that looked relatively legit.

_Vampire blood (more commonly known as "V") has several side effects. In small doses, it's highly addictive, causes hallucinations, and increases sexual pleasure. However, when taken in larger doses, vampire blood significantly hightens the senses, causes increased libido and strength, and some report sexual fantasies of the vampire they drank from._

So _that_ was why I was having those weird dreams. Stupid vampire blood. I knew I'd had feelings for Godric before I drank his blood, but the feelings had intensified after I did. I sighed and closed the window, leaning back in the chair and thinking. Why hadn't Godric told me about the fantasies? Maybe he thought it embarrassing. Then again, maybe he didn't know it would do that. He had said he'd never given anyone his blood before.

I stood and left the office, wondering if Eric would mind if I offered to organize his papers. I wasn't sure how he managed to find anything. I rolled down the top of the bag of chips and took it back into the kitchen. I put my hands on the counter, pulling myself up so I could sit on the counter top. I leaned back, my head resting against the cabinets. Too bad there wasn't a way to fast-forward through the rest of the day, to make the sun set faster. After a moment I hopped off the counter and walked over to the window.

_A pool_. I hurried outside through the back door, thankful the sun was shining. Summer was still clinging on, the sun shining and the breeze blowing softly. I rushed inside, grabbing a towel from the closest bathroom and hurrying back outside. After looking around to see there were no other houses around, I figured there was nothing wrong with a little skinny dipping. No one was home, and no one was likely to stop by. I stripped my clothes off and jumped into the pool.

The water felt amazing. It was the perfect temperature, and the sun shining on my bare skin felt like heaven. I wasn't sure how long I floated on the surface of the water, but when I got out my fingers were more wrinkled than prunes. I dried my hair off and pulled it into a messy bun, wrapping the towel around me and walking blissfully into the house. I walked up the stairs and into the bedroom, dropping my clothes by the dresser and throwing myself into bed. My eyes closed and I sighed, relaxing against the pillows.

**.::.****  
**

Eric went straight to Fangtasia after arriving back in Shreveport. Godric sighed as he walked into his child's home, leaning back against the closed door and rubbing his face. He never thought Eric would deal vampire blood. While Godric trusted his child when he said it was at the Queen's behest, he knew there could have been a way for him to deny her order. While reporting her to the Magister would have been treason, surely there had to be proof enough of her desecration of the blood.

He looked around suddenly, realizing that Erin wasn't there. She had to know that he would be back from New Orleans by now, the sun had set nearly half an hour ago. He looked in the den, but she wasn't there. Creasing his brow, he walked into the kitchen. Still not there. He hurried up the stairs, wanting nothing more than to see the fiery-haired girl he held so dear.

Godric pushed open the door to the room they shared and took an unnecessary breath when he saw her. She was sleeping, her legs tangled in the sheets. One arm rested on her stomach, the other stretched out across the bed. He noticed she was naked, though the sheet mostly covered her. He watched her chest rise and fall, a slight smile playing on her lips as she dreamed.

**.::.**

My eyes opened slowly, and I stretched my arms over my head. After a moment, I sat straight up, looking around. Pulling the sheet around me, I stood up. It had to be after dark, why wasn't Godric back yet?

"Erin," I heard a voice say, causing me to jump and turn. Godric was standing there, leaning against the wall. I rushed over to him and put an arm around his neck. The other held the sheet just below my collar bone.

"How long have you been back? Why didn't you wake me up?" I said, kissing his cheek.

His hands came up to cup my face, his thumbs caressing my cheek. "I've been back for a while. I enjoy watching you sleep."

"Even when I'm completely indecent?" I asked with a smirk.

"There's nothing indecent about being naked." He said quietly, his fingers trailing down my arms. "You are beautiful." His lips brushed against my ear, eliciting a sigh from my lips. I suddenly remembered the dreams I'd been having and knew we needed to talk.

"Godric," I said, gently pushing on his chest. "I've been having dreams."

"Dreams?" He said, his hands dropping from my arms. I turned away from him and went to sit on the bed.

"About you. And... me." I blushed madly, looking down. I felt him sit beside me, resting his hand on my leg. "I always wake up before anything happens, though. I just... if you knew, why didn't you tell me?" I looked up at him, watching him shake his head.

"I knew. And I am sorry I didn't tell you." He reached up and brushed a stray hair behind my ear. "I should have."

"No, it's okay." I said, smiling. "I mean, I wish you had told me so I could have expected it. It's alright, though. It was just... strange the first time, since I didn't know how you felt about me. But now I suppose it's not as strange, having dreams about you."

"If it makes you feel any less awkward about it, I dream about you also." He said, smiling. I laughed quietly and kissed his cheek.

"It's only natural for two people that love one another." I said, biting my lip. "I'm gonna put some clothes on and make myself something to eat." Godric nodded and left the room. I pulled on the clothes I'd been wearing earlier and brushed my hair before stuffing my cell phone in my pocket and walking downstairs. I wondered where Eric was as I wandered into the kitchen. Godric was perched on the counter, the microwave beeping as I smiled at him.

"What are you making for yourself?" Godric asked, sliding from the counter and grabbing the TruBlood from the microwave. I scrunched my nose in thought as I inspected the fridge.

"Chicken." I decided, grabbing the things I needed. It felt like ages since I'd made my mom's lemon-pepper chicken, but cooking was like riding a bike. Godric watched as I worked, leaning against the counter and sipping his TruBlood. "Does blood taste different?" I asked suddenly, putting the chicken in the oven and setting the timer for thirty minutes.

"Well, the synthetic blood doesn't taste the same as the real thing." He winked at me, smirking before he took a sip from the bottle.

"I knew that," I rolled my eyes, walking over and standing beside him. "I mean do different blood types taste different?"

"Yes." He said simply.

"Do you have a favorite?" I raised an eyebrow, looking at him.

"Is that a trick question?" He countered, turning to face me and setting the TruBlood on the counter. I smiled and did the same, crossing my arms in front of me. He brought his hand up, his fingers running down my neck.

"Maybe." I said quietly. He stepped closer, kissing my cheek before lowering his head to my neck, taking a breath.

"You smell like clovers and lavender. It's quite beautiful." He whispered. "Before I met you I would have said AB-negative. But now..."

"B-negative." I said, smiling when he pulled away. "I did a blood drive a few years ago, the Red Cross mailed me a card telling me my blood type. From what I understand I'm just about as rare as AB-negative." I walked over to the fridge and grabbed myself a soda, leaning against the closed door. He walked over to me, twirling a strand of hair around his finger as I sipped my drink.

"You know what I don't know?" He asked quietly.

"Hm?" I raised an eyebrow, looking over at him.

"When is your birthday?"

I smiled and stood straighter. "February 29th, 1992." I said, watching him smirk. "My friends would always pick on me on my birthday. It's interesting being born on a leap year. I'm gonna go sit on the couch." I kissed his cheek and brushed past him, walking into the den with my soda in hand. I lounged on the couch and grabbed the remote. Godric moved my legs and sat beside me, placing my legs back across his lap. I flipped through the channels as his fingers danced across my legs.

"What's your favorite color?" Godric asked suddenly. I looked at him and pursed my lips, unsure of what to say.

"Blue." I smiled. "But not just plain blue. Sapphire blue. I suppose you could say that's my favorite gemstone too. My mom had the prettiest sapphire necklace she would always wear. It was on a silver chain and the sapphire was surrounded by tiny diamonds. I knew she was wearing it when they got into the accident, but when I asked the police about it they told me she wasn't wearing any jewelry." It disgusted me to think someone would steal her necklace.

"I'm sorry, Erin." Godric said, taking my hand. I felt the tears sting my eyes, and I looked down, wiping my eyes.

"I'd give anything to have it back." I sighed, biting my lip. For a moment, I wasn't sure if I was talking about the necklace or my parents. My heart ached, and the tears spilled over. Godric's cool hands cupped my hot cheeks, wiping the tears away with his thumbs. He pulled me to him, his arms wrapping around me. I rested my head against his shoulder, his hands running up and down my back. I calmed down after a few minutes and pulled away, smiling at him.

"Feeling better?" He asked, brushing my hair over my shoulder. I nodded and leaned back against the arm of the couch.

"So what did you and Eric have to talk about with the Queen?" I asked, staring into his eyes. He shrugged his shoulders, his cool fingers starting to massage my foot.

"Some... vampire business. Nothing you need to be worried about." He said. But the fact that he avoided my gaze made me wonder if that were true or not. I reached forward and put my hand on his forearm.

"Godric," I said quietly, finally catching his gaze. "tell me. Just because I don't have to worry about vampire business doesn't mean I don't have to worry about you. I love you... please talk to me?"

He sighed and sat back, rubbing his face. "I found out the Queen has been ordering Eric to sell vampire blood. Sophie-Anne is desperate to get out of debt with the IRS. Though she's gone about it in the most immature way possible."

"What happens if someone finds out? V is against the law," I said.

"I know," He snapped, causing me to jump. I pulled my legs to my chest, but his expression softened, his hand coming up to rest on my knee. "the situation is... complicated at best. If the magister were to find out about this, Eric could either accuse the Queen of forcing him to deal the blood and be charged for treason, or take full blame and meet the true death."

"Treason? That sounds awfully medieval."

"I suppose it is." He chuckled. "The Queen does not know that I know their... arrangement. Which could be a good thing, but I cannot take any action yet."

We were silent for what felt like ages. I almost jumped up when I heard the oven beep, but I walked slowly to the kitchen. I grabbed the oven mitts and pulled the chicken out of the oven, setting it on top of the stove. It smelled awesome, just like it smelled when my mom made it. I grabbed myself a plate and found the silverware drawer, silently questioning why a vampire had a fully functioning kitchen as I plated my food.

"I am sorry I snapped at you." Godric said as I sat back down on the couch, putting my legs on his lap.

"It's okay." I smiled, taking a bite of my food and smiling. "You're frustrated, I understand. Maybe we could go out, do something fun? To get all of this off your mind."

A smile crossed his lips as he watched me eat. "What do you suggest?" A devious, lustful fire sparked in his eyes, and I shook my head.

"Would you get the mind out of the gutter?" I said playfully. "I was thinking we could go to a movie. Or just drive around... oh! We could go watch airplanes take off!"

"Airplanes?" He raised an eyebrow, and I nodded.

"My friends and I used to do it all the time. We'd drive up to the airport, park by the fence at the end of the runway, and lie on the hoods of the cars, talking and laughing... drinking whenever someone brought booze." He seemed interested now, I'd never told him about my friends. "We never got smashed, just a little tipsy. Always able to drive home, never got caught. It was always on weekends, too, so it never got in the way of school. That was the only drinking I ever did in high school, though. I didn't go to keggers or serious parties."

"Just for fun?" He asked.

"Exactly." I nodded, taking a few more bites of my chicken. "Now, are we going to see a movie?"

**.::.**

We decided to see the new 'vampire' movie (though why they still made them after real vampires had made their existence known was beyond me. Especially ones that mad vampires... _sparkle_). Godric and I quietly poked fun at the movie, laughing when some tweens fawned over the main vampire.

"Weres are not nearly that big," Godric said quietly in my ear when the overly-buff teen transformed into a Werewolf.

"How big are they?" I asked curiously, looking at him.

"The size of regular wolves. Maybe slightly bigger. But certainly not tall enough to look a human in the eye." He scoffed. I smiled and put my head against his shoulder again, watching the movie. It wasn't terrible, but I certainly preferred _Interview With The Vampire_.

"Now the sparkling," Godric said quietly as the vampire stepped into the sunlight, intending to reveal himself to the humans. "I'm not sure if I should feel offended or if I should laugh."

I giggled and looked over at him. "You wanna get out of here?" I asked quietly, watching him nod. I stood, grabbing his hand and pulling him out of the theater. I pulled him into the corner and pressed my lips to his heatedly. His hands went to my waist, sandwiching me between the wall and his cool body. His lips left mine as he trailed kisses down my neck, his fangs popping out with a _click_ and brushing against my throat.

"Erin," Godric whispered. Suddenly, my phone started ringing.

"Son of a bitch." I groaned, pulling my phone out of my pocket. Godric continued kissing my neck, gently nibbling on my ear as I answered the phone. "Hello?" I bit my lip to stifle a moan.

"Erin?" It was Sookie.

"Sookie? What's wrong, you sound worried. Are you okay?" I asked, putting my hand on Godric's chest. He pulled away and retracted his fangs, staring into my eyes.

"It's Bill," She sniffled. "he's gone missin'."

"Are you sure?" I asked, skeptical. Bill was a vampire, what in the world could possibly be strong enough to kidnap a vampire?

"Well yeah!" She sounded offended that I would even doubt her. "We were havin' dinner and... well, he asked me to marry him..."

"Sookie! What did you say?" I asked, forgetting he'd been kidnapped.

"Well, I didn't say anythin'. I kinda... freaked out and ran to the ladies' room. But when I came back to say yes, he was gone. The chair was all turned over and the table was a mess. Someone took him." Sooke choked on a sob. "Is there any way... I mean, if you aren't busy... could you come get me?"

"Of course. Where are you?" I grabbed Godric's hand and led him out of the building as Sookie told me the restaurant where she was. I hung up once we reached the car.

"Where did she say she was?" Godric asked, starting the car.

"Maison de Paris... she said it's just outside of Shreveport." I sighed, biting my lip as he sped out of the parking lot. Good thing about being a vampire? No need to worry about ever getting pulled over by a cop, you could just glamor them into not giving you a ticket. We reached the restaurant in a few minutes, Sookie pacing the parking lot until she spotted the car. I hopped out the moment Godric stopped and ran over to Sookie, pulling her into a hug.

"Erin," She sighed, sounding relieved to see me. When she stepped back, she smiled at the vampire beside me. "oh, I hope I didn't disturb you two,"

"No," I shook my head, only half-lying. "you need a lift back to Bon Temps?"

"Take me to Fangtasia?" She asked, squeezing my hand. "I have to ask Eric if he's heard anything."

I looked over at Godric, who nodded. "Come on." I said, leading her to the car.

* * *

_Been having some writers block, sorry this update took a bit longer than usual =/ But I hope you enjoyed it! There will be spoilers for season 3 from here on out, just to warn you. Thank you to everyone for reading/alerting/reviewing! :D_


	9. Nine

_Nine_

We pulled up to a mildly-busy Fangtasia, I hadn't realized it was so late... or, _early_. Sookie got out the moment Godric parked the car, and I quickly followed. I knew Godric was more than capable of catching up. Sookie and I walked in, looking around for any sign of Eric.

"Well, well." Pam came up behind us. "I don't remember telling you lavender was my favorite color." She said as we turned. She was wearing a very tight looking dress, showing off more than enough cleavage.

"I'm in no mood for lesbian weirdness tonight, Pam." Sookie said, crossing her arms. I bit my lip, Godric walking over to us. "Where's Bill?"

"I have no idea." Pam said, smiling like Sookie had just told a joke.

"Then where's Eric?"

"He's, um... indisposed at the moment."

"Indisposed doing what?" Sookie asked. Pam raised an eyebrow, shrugging her shoulders slightly. As if Sookie knew what that meant, she bolted off towards the 'Employee's Only' door, Pam following behind. I turned to Godric, sighing and stepping into his arms.

"Eric couldn't have anything to do with Bill going missing, could he?" I asked, resting my head against Godric's shoulder. "I mean, what the hell is strong enough to kidnap a vampire but another vampire?"

"I certainly hope Eric has nothing to do with the kidnapping." Godric said, rubbing my back.

"I know too well how Sookie feels about this." I said. "I mean, I almost lost you-"

"Shh." He whispered in my ear. "Try not to worry." We stood there quietly, the world around us melting away just for a moment. Until Sookie came storming through the Employee door again, looking flustered.

"He ain't here." She sighed. "I know I'm askin' you to drive everywhere tonight, but could y'all take me home? I gotta ask Jessica if she's heard from Bill."

"Jessica?" I raised an eyebrow, Godric's arm still around my waist.

"Bill's progeny. She's still a baby vampire, he had to turn her when he killed another vampire to save me." Sookie said. Godric and I nodded, leaving the bar and getting into the Jetta.

The drive to Bon Temps was silent, except for Sookie calling Bill every few minutes. I held tightly to Godric's hand as he drove, biting my lip the whole way. I knew Godric told me I shouldn't worry, but it felt like all I could do was worry. Even though I didn't really know Bill, I knew Sookie loved him. Plus, if people decided to start kidnapping vampires, who's to say Godric wasn't on their list?

We drove Sookie to Bill's house, which was just down the street from where her place was. It was an hour before sunrise, so we would have just enough time to get back to Shreveport. Sookie and I walked up the few steps and into the house. A red-headed vampire stood beside the stairs, wiping at her face, her eyes darting between Sookie and I.

"Hey there," She said. "who's your friend?"

"Jessica, this is Erin. Is Bill here?" Sookie asked.

"Nope, just me... hangin' out." Her voice sounded broken. She looked past us as Godric opened the door and came inside.

"You alright?" Sookie asked, crossing her arms.

"Totally," Jessica said, half-smiling. "I mean, things are still fucked up with Hoyt, so I've been cryin' and all, but I'll be fine." Her gaze wandered to Godric again.

"Jess, Godric." Sookie quickly introduced the two. "Bill's been kidnapped."

"What? But I thought y'all were just going to dinner?" She took a few steps forward, crossing her arms and leaning against the staircase.

"We were at dinner... but then he proposed and-"

"Whoa, wait... Sookie!" Jessica sounded excited at the prospect of a possible wedding. I felt Godric step beside me and take my hand.

"Hold on, I didn't say yes-"

"You mean you rejected him?"

"It's not like that!" Sookie said, frustrated. "Look, if he comes home just... call me and let me know, even if he commands you not to?"

"No... you know I can't do that-" Jessica shook her head, looking worried.

"I don't care!" Sookie looked on the verge of tears again. Godric stepped forward and put a hand on Sookie's shoulder.

"We understand your distress, Sookie," Godric said calmly. "but you know as well as I that Jessica will not be able to call you if Bill commands her not to. Perhaps the best thing for everyone right now is to get some rest." Sookie nodded, wiping her face and turning to leave the house.

"It was nice meeting you, Jessica." I said, smiling at the young vampire. She nodded and smiled nervously before I turned to follow Sookie out of the house. "You gonna be okay tonight? I could stay if you want some company."

"No, I'll be alright." She said, walking towards the graveyard. "I talked to a cop tonight, but I'm gonna go to the department tomorrow and see why they aren't doing anything."

"You want a ride to your house?" I asked, leaning against the car. She shook her head, taking her hair down and sighing.

"I need to think." She said, and started walking home. I wondered what could be taking Godric so long, what he could have been talking to Jessica about. I sighed and kicked a rock, looking up when I heard the door open. Godric walked down the steps and crossed the short distance to me.

"Where is Sookie?" He asked quietly.

"She walked home. Said she needed time to think." I sighed, leaning against him. "This whole thing has tired me out. I just wanna go to bed." Godric just nodded and kissed my forehead. We got in the car and drove silently back to Shreveport, arriving just before dawn. We made our way upstairs quickly, I hardly had energy to change into my pj's. Once I was finished changing, I crawled into bed and into Godric's waiting arms.

"Don't worry," He said softly, running his fingers through my hair. I let out a long breath and fell asleep.

.::.

When I woke up, it was late afternoon. Still a good four hours before the sun set. I wiggled out of Godric's arms and pulled my pajama pants on, grabbing my phone and silently leaving the room. I saw Sookie had called twice already, though my phone had been silent so I hadn't heard it ring. I quickly dialed her number and waited for her to answer.

"Erin! Have you heard anything?" Sookie asked, sounding a bit frantic.

"No," I sighed. "I'm sorry Sook."

"It's alright. I'm just frustrated. I spent most of the day at the police department arguing." She huffed. "Can you believe the sheriff told me that Bill wasn't a real person?"

"You know better than anyone the prejudices against vampires." I said, plopping down on the couch. "What do you plan on doing tonight?"

"Calling the Dallas vampires. Unless Godric,"

"No, he hasn't called them. We came right back here and went to sleep. I was exhausted." I rubbed my forehead and took a breath. "You think they'd know something?"

"Anything they can offer is better than what I have. Eric wasn't exactly helpful last night. But, that's typical Eric." She said. We were silent for a moment until my stomach made a loud noise.

"Well, Sook, I'm gonna go. I need to get something to eat." I said. We exchanged goodbyes before I hung up and made my way into the kitchen. I gathered things to make myself breakfast for dinner; eggs, waffles, toast, and a glass of orange juice. I ate in the kitchen, trying to keep my mind quiet. I had been plagued by short dreams about Godric disappearing, leaving me and not coming back. It scared me awake several times during the night.

When I was finished eating, I saw the sun was shining still on the back yard. I smiled and walked outside, relaxing in one of the lounge chairs. I shimmied out of my pants, setting them carefully on the ground before rolling the bottom of my shirt up. The sun felt amazing on my bare skin. I wondered for a moment what it would be like to become a vampire. I enjoyed the sun, it was beautiful and glorious, the center of our universe. But could I give it up? Could I trade that for the beauty of the stars and the ever-changing moon? During the day everything was alive, colorful and beautiful. But at night everything was dark. Certainly beautiful in its own sense, but different. Perhaps it wasn't the sun I would miss, but the sense of warmth it brought to the world.

After admiring the sun for what felt like an eternity, I put my pants back on and watched the sunset. The sun burnt the sky, turning it different shades of orange and red. It was beautiful. After a few moments, I turned and walked back into the house. I walked up the stairs and into the guest room, barging in on a... rather naked vampire.

"Oh! Shit, I'm sorry," I blushed madly, turning around and covering my face. Even in my dreams I hadn't seen him completely nude. I heard him laugh and, after a moment, I felt his arms snake around my waist. I turned to face him, his nose nuzzling against my neck.

"You smell like the sunshine." He breathed against my skin, sending chills through me.

"I'll have to spend more time outside during the day then, since you seem to enjoy it." I said when he pulled away. My hands rested on his bare chest. "Where's Eric?"

"Spent the day at Fangtasia." He said simply, capturing my lips in a sudden kiss. He picked me up and moved us over to the bed, continuing to kiss me. His lips wandered from my mouth to trail kisses along my jaw and onto my neck. His body pressed to mine, he rested between my thighs and ground his hips against mine as he nipped at my ear. I moaned, unable to form a coherent sentence. I felt cold fingers easing my shirt up slightly, only to wander across my skin and up to my breast. I gasped as his cold fingers grazed over my nipple, throwing my head back and holding onto Godric's biceps. I could only register pleasure as his fangs sunk into my neck and his hand kneaded my breast.

After a long moment, he removed his hand from under my shirt. I opened my eyes, staring up at the ceiling. My heart beats had been erratic, but were starting to slow as I felt Godric licking the puncture wounds. I paced my breathing, closing my eyes again. When I felt him move, I opened my eyes. He brought his hand up, but I stopped him before he could prick his finger.

"No," I said quietly, his expression puzzled. "leave them, I want people to see."

"Really?" He smiled, retracting his fangs and caressing my cheek.

"I could care less what other people think. I love you, and I know you love me. What else in this world could possibly matter?" I asked, putting my hands on his face.

"You are truly wonderful." Godric whispered, kissing me before getting off the bed. I scooted to the edge and sat there, watching him turn away and grab a shirt. I stood and stepped over to him, touching the brand on his shoulder. I was surprised that the reddened skin, although raised slightly, was smooth. He turned, his eyes catching mine. I smiled a bit as he pulled his shirt on. I turned around and found an outfit to wear- jeans and a black-and-white striped sweater. I walked silently into the bathroom.

I took a shower, the hot water relaxing my muscles and calming me. I took my time and, when I was finished, dried myself off and ruffled my hair with the towel. I pulled my clothes on and grabbed my brush, leaving the bathroom. Godric wasn't in the bedroom, so I walked downstairs. He was on the couch, reading the copy of _Romeo and Juliet_ I'd left on the side-table.

"Hey," I said, sitting beside him, beginning to brush my hair. He surprised me when he set down the book and stopped my hand, taking the brush from me.

"May I?" He asked. I nodded and sat on the floor between his legs. He slowly ran the brush through my damp hair. "I remember once, I saw my father do this for my mother. I was quite young at the time, but I remember it looking so intimate. I always wondered if I could find someone I loved that much. Of course, after I was captured, my hopes of a future disappeared."

I was silent until he finished, his fingers running through my hair when he set the brush aside. I stood up and turned, putting my legs on either side of him and sitting on his lap. I bit my lip and stared at his face, committing every detail to memory. "What about now?" I asked, my voice little more than a breath. My fingers came up and trailed along his jaw. He brought his hands up and cupped my face, staring into my eyes.

"All I see in my future is you." He said, his eyes warm and conviction in his voice. I took a breath and placed my forehead against his. "I love you."

I kissed him lightly before smiling. "I love you."

I moved to sit next to him, turning the tv on and flipping through the channels before I saw _Titanic_ had just started. I snuggled close to him, his arm wrapping around me. I played with the sleeve of my sweater as his fingers trailed up and down my arm. We sat like that in a comfortable silence until the credits, three hours later. I stood up, walking into the kitchen to get a drink. I heard my phone start to ring in my pocket, so I pulled it out and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Erin! I got a lead on Bill!" It was Sookie, she sounded ecstatic.

"Where are you? What did you find?" I leaned against the counter and put my arm across my chest.

"We're in Mississippi, me and Jessica." She said. "Pam came over after sunset to drop off a check from Eric and did this weird... shivvery thing. She said Eric had _called_ her, so I went over to Jessica's and she told me she'd had the same feeling last night."

"So... Bill called to her?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah. She said she felt a place, so we got in the car and were drivin' along and all of a sudden I saw Bill's car in the ditch. There was a dead guy in there. We found a brand on his neck, Jess looked it up on her phone. She said it stands for Operation Werewolf, something to do with World War two."

"Whoa whoa... _werewolf_?" I gaped. I knew they existed ever since Godric mentioned them the other night. "So, werewolves have something to do with Bill disappearing?"

"I dunno. But we're on our way to Fangtasia to ask Eric. You think Godric would know anything?" I sighed and shrugged my shoulders even though she couldn't see me.

"I can ask him." I said. We exchanged quick goodbyes and I hung up, turning to leave the kitchen with a soda in my hand. I sat down on the couch, draping my legs across Godric's lap. "I just got a call from Sookie."

"Has she heard anything from Bill?" He asked, watching me open my soda.

"Kind of." I said, taking a sip and telling him about what Jessica had felt.

"They went all the way to Mississippi?" Godric arched an eyebrow. I nodded, sipping my soda. I set it on the coffee table and picked at my finger nail.

"Godric," I said, taking a breath. "what do you know about Operation Werewolf?" I glanced up at him and saw the tension in his face. He was gritting his teeth, and his hands were balled into fists. I moved my legs off of his lap, suddenly worried. "Godric?" I whispered, putting my hand on his forearm.

He closed his eyes for a moment and surprised me when he took a breath. "The last time I encountered a Were with the brand was back in Germany in 1945. Eric and I were posing as SS, hunting the Weres."

"SS?" I sounded surprised. I knew exactly what the Schutzstaffel were. Heck, there were pages about World War II in every history book, how could I _not_ know what they were?

"Yes." He glanced over at me, taking my hand in his. For a moment, I tried to picture him in the uniforms I saw in the pictures. It was hard to picture him as a Nazi. Usually when one heard the word they thought of Hitler and of the cruelties he inflicted upon the world.

"Can I ask why?" I asked, capturing his gaze. He shook his head, and I couldn't help but pout my lips a bit.

"It is not my story to tell." He said simply. I felt slightly disappointed, but I understood his reason.

"So... Bill's been taken by a bunch of... _Nazi werewolves_?" I giggled a bit, raising my eyebrows. But Godric shook his head again.

"No, Erin." My giggling ceased. "These wolves date back to centuries before the Third Reich ever emerged. They're dangerous. And if they have taken Bill, we need to be careful."

"You think they're just kidnapping random vampires? But what for?" I asked, my heart pounding with worry. Godric shrugged, looking away from me.

"I have no idea what they want." Without looking at me, he put his arms around me and pulled me close to him. He seemed worried, which made me worry. I hoped I wasn't clouding his judgment. I mean, I knew he'd do anything to keep me safe, but I just hoped that he wouldn't do something like get himself killed. I tucked myself against him, my arms going around his waist.

"What now?" I asked quietly after several minutes passed. Godric put a finger under my chin, tilting my head up to look at him. His finger traced my cheek and a smile crossed his lips.

"A pack of Were's doesn't change anything, Erin." He said, kissing my nose lightly. "We just have to go about things more cautiously than before. Until we find out what's happened to Bill." Godric's voice was gentle, his cool hand calming my worry away. I nodded and stretched up to kiss him gently before relaxing my head against his shoulder again. We sat silently on the couch, watching reruns of a cop drama. When I finished my soda I stood up to throw it away.

"You want a TruBlood?" I asked as I stood up. Godric shook his head, and though he had a smile on his face I noticed he still had a worried look in his eyes. I walked into the kitchen and sighed, seeing that it was already one. I walked back into the living room. I sat back down next to my vampire and took his hand. "When you were telling me about you being in the SS, is it weird that I was trying to picture you in uniform?"

He laughed and shook his head. "If I still owned that uniform, I would have to change into it for you." His hand squeezed mine and I smiled.

"Now, if that were true, you wouldn't be wearing it for long." I winked, leaning back against the arm of the couch. His grin turned devious as a fire sparked in his eyes. "What?" I asked innocently, still smiling. Before I could think, he was on top of me, pinning me with his body to the seat cushions. He crashed his lips to mine in a heated kiss, one hand knotting in my hair, the other resting on my hip. I gasped in shock, relaxing after a moment. I wrapped my arms around his neck to hold him to me, my tongue tracing along his bottom lip. He responded, deepening the kiss, our tongues dancing.

He pulled away after a moment, staring into my eyes. "Not now, Erin." He said, his voice quiet.

"Making out doesn't have to lead anywhere, Godric." I said, my hands resting on his face. "I mean, I want to be with you in every way possible, but I'm not ready quite yet." His eyes shined and he smiled again, brushing a stray hair from my face. He moved us so that we were spooning, lying on our sides facing the TV. One of his arms was under my neck, bent so that his fingers could play with the hair on top of my head. I relaxed against his strong body when his other arm draped across my waist. I took his hand in mine and sighed.

"Can we stay like this forever?" I asked quietly, feeling his cool nose on my ear. I closed my eyes and enjoyed the feeling of his fingers in my hair.

I must have fallen asleep, because when I woke I heard voices arguing quietly in the foyer. I noticed Godric wasn't beside me, but I relaxed when I heard his voice. Although they were arguing in Swedish, I listened to their conversation, remaining on my side on the couch.

"_Det är han, Godric._" Eric said urgently.

"_Jag vet, mitt barn. Men vi måste behålla lugnet. Vad sa du till Sookie?_" I smiled at the sound of Godric's voice. Despite Eric's almost desperate tone, he remained calm, his voice quiet.

"_Ingenting. Ändå._" I heard footsteps pacing and a rather human-like sigh. "_Weres är inte vårt enda problem. Drottningen och Magister kom till Fangtasia tidigare._"

"_Vad ville de?_"

"_De Magister misstänker en vampyr handlar V._" I suddenly had a feeling they weren't talking about Werewolves anymore. I bit my lip and waited for one of them to say something. But there was only silence. I opened my eyes and yawned audibly, guessing they already knew I was awake somehow. I sat up when I heard footsteps coming into the living room. I stood and saw Godric stepping towards me.

"Sookie needs to know, Eric." Godric said, taking my hand. "I've told Erin that we've seen that mark on Weres before, she needs to know that you've seen them before. Since Bill has been taken, she'll likely need to protect herself too. It doesn't help that, on top of being Weres, they're drinking vampire blood."

"What else have you told _her_?" Eric sneered at me, looking angry.

"Nothing more than necessary, Eric." Godric shot back, grasping tightly to my hand. "Sookie. Deserves. To know. _Tomorrow_. I will go with you, so that we can explain to her better. But for now, we need to rest. It's almost dawn." I peeked over Godric's shoulder and saw Eric look at the floor and nod. Godric began leading me up the stairs towards the room we shared, but Eric's voice stopped us.

"_En vampyr är aldrig i händerna på sina känslor. Han dominerar dem._" Eric's voice was quiet, but the words made Godric tense. "_Du berättade för mig att en gång. Jag hoppas att hon inte är grumling ditt omdöme._"

"_Jag är fullt kontroll över mina känslor, Eric. Det vore klokt av dig att komma ihåg det.._" Godric said through clenched teeth. He didn't even turn around to look at Eric before leading me up the rest of the stairs and to the bedroom. Mulling over the foreign words, I changed into my pajamas and crawled into bed. I didn't notice Godric slipping into bed beside me until he pulled me against his cool body.

"I'm starting to think I need to learn how to speak Swedish." I whispered, his cool lips gently kissing my neck where the punctures still were.

"Some conversations are best kept private, love." He said, and though his voice was gentle, it was completely serious. "Even if you did learn Swedish, Eric and I could simply speak in another language you don't know."

"Damn," I rolled my eyes and sighed. He had me there. He probably knew dozens of languages, there was no way I could learn them all. I closed my eyes and relaxed, but sleep evaded me. I wasn't sure how much time passed before I eventually fell asleep, but I was plagued by a scarily realistic nightmare.

* * *

_I know it's been a while since I've updated, but the holidays were super crazy! But hopefully I can get back onto a regular updating schedule. Thanks for all the lovely reviews and for hanging in there with me, y'all rock :D_

_Swedish Translations (Thank you google translate!)  
__"Det är han, Godric." **(It's him, Godric.)**  
"Jag vet, mitt barn. Men vi måste behålla lugnet. Vad sa du till Sookie?" **(I know, my child. But we must remain calm. What did you tell Sookie?)**  
"Ingenting. Ändå." **(Nothing. Yet.)**  
"Weres är inte vårt enda problem. Drottningen och Magister kom till Fangtasia tidigare." **(Weres aren't our only problem. The Queen and the Magister came to Fangtasia earlier.)**  
"Vad ville de?" **(What did they want?)**  
"De Magister misstänker en vampyr handlar V." **(The Magister suspects a vampire is dealing V.)**_

_"En vampyr är aldrig i händerna på sina känslor. Han dominerar dem." **(A vampire is never at the mercy of his emotions. He dominates them.)**  
"Du berättade för mig att en gång. Jag hoppas att hon inte är grumling ditt omdöme." **(You told me that once. I hope she's not clouding your judgement.)**  
"Jag är fullt kontroll över mina känslor, Eric. Det vore klokt av dig att komma ihåg det.." **(I am perfectly in control of my emotions, Eric. It would be wise of you to remember that.)**  
_****


	10. Ten

_Ten_

"_Why me?" I cried, struggling against the rough bonds on my wrist and ankles._

"_You're the one that got away," A thick southern drawl said from somewhere in the darkness. My heart pounded when that familiar face appeared inches from mine. "and I never let anyone get away. Good thing Godric isn't anywhere around tonight."_

_His fangs popped out and his cold hand grabbed my throat, trapping the scream in my throat. "Please," I managed to squeak, gasping for air. "don't-"_

"_I still haven't decided if I should drain you first, or take what Godric never did." He growled in my ear, reaching down and touching the inside of my thigh with his free hand. Crying and unable to speak, I shook my head frantically. "Maybe I should just taste you first." His face disappeared and I felt a sudden, excruciating pain in my neck._

Gasping, I sat straight up in bed. Sweat dripped from my forehead and I buried my face in my hands. Godric sat up beside me, wrapping his arms around me and holding me close.

"Erin?" Godric whispered in my ear. I sobbed and put my arms around his neck, crying into his shoulder. "Erin, you're alright. It was just a dream,"

"But it felt so _real_!" I almost yelled at him, pulling away and wiping the tears from my face. "I felt him bite me, I felt his hand on my thigh. And you weren't there!"

"It was a dream, Erin." He held my face in his hands, staring into my eyes. "I'm here, you're safe." I nodded and let him pull me close once more. After a minute, I pulled away and got out of bed.

"I need to eat." I said quietly, grabbing my phone and slipping out of the bedroom, going downstairs before Godric could say anything. Doing my best to push the nightmare from my mind, I walked into the kitchen and saw Maria standing at the stove and humming.

"Hello, Erin. You're up quite early," Maria smiled kindly at me, and I glanced past her to see that it was only one in the afternoon. "are you hungry? I could make you some fajitas if you'd like."

"Mm, please." I smiled and sat at the table. I was surprised that she didn't ask me any questions, since I felt more tense than ever. But that made me happy, I didn't really feel up to talking. I suppose that's why I left the bedroom so quickly. Godric was going to bombard me with questions I didn't feel like answering, so I had to escape to the sunny kitchen. I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket and I flipped it open, seeing I had one text message.

_What is the matter, Erin? You ran out like I have the plague._ I sighed and shook my head. So he was going to ask questions weather I wanted him to or not. I might as well just tell him what the nightmare was about so he would get off my back.

_It was Stan. In my dream, he was the one who had me tied up like some animal._ I hit the send button and closed my phone, setting it on the table. Maria continued humming as she cooked, the smell of spices and chicken comforting me. We were silent as she cooked, taking her time and putting love into it. I smiled when she brought over two plates, one with warm tortillas and the other with the toppings.

"I made enough for the both of us." She winked, shuffling back and grabbing another plate and a jug of ice tea. I hadn't even noticed the empty glass sitting in front of me.

"Thank you." I said quietly, watching her fill the glass as I began making my fajita. We sat in silence as we ate. I took my time and when I finished I helped Maria with the dishes. It was almost three in the afternoon now, a great time to take a shower. I excused myself from the kitchen and walked upstairs, praying Godric was asleep. I didn't look at the bed as I slipped silently into the room. If he was awake, he didn't say anything to me as I walked into the bathroom.

I decided on a bath instead of a shower, setting my phone to silent before I locked the door. The tub filled up and I happily sunk into the hot water. I let out a content sigh and soaked for what felt like ages. When the water began to cool off, I shaved my legs before emptying the tub. As it drained I dried off, wrapping the towel around me before leaving the bathroom. Godric was sleeping, or at least he looked like he was. His eyes were closed, so I decided to quickly get dressed, putting on the same jeans and sweater that I had worn the day before.

Sighing, I turned to look at the vampire on the bed. I suddenly felt terrible for being angry with him. He couldn't stop me from dreaming something like that, it wasn't his fault. And yet I blamed him for not saving me... in a damn dream. I knew if it had been real, he would have been there. I walked over to the bed and sat down, carefully reaching out and running my fingers through his short hair. A smile crossed his lips and his eyes fluttered open.

"I'm sorry," I said quietly before he could speak. "I didn't mean to get upset with you."

"It's alright, sweetheart." He said quietly. I lied down, kissing him on the lips lightly. He took my hand in his and closed his eyes again. After a few minutes of watching him sleep, I slipped out of the room again, phone in hand, and walked down to the living room. I turned the TV on and found the channel that always had COPS reruns on. Ever since vampires came out of the coffin, COPS had done several specials showing police departments with vampire police officers. It was always quiet entertaining to watch a vampire cop pull someone over. I watched the show for a few hours, until the sun started setting. I walked outside and sat on the front step. I watched the sky until it was pitch black and the stars were twinkling. I heard the door open and two pairs of footsteps come from the house. I looked up and watched Eric walk past me and pause in the yard. Godric sat beside me, taking my hand.

"Would you like to come with us?" He asked quietly. "We are going to speak with Sookie." I nodded silently, watching him stand. I stood also, his hand still holding mine.

"Let me guess, flying?" I raised an eyebrow at Godric, who nodded. Without a word, Eric took off into the air, and I sighed. "Does he hate me or something?"

"No, Erin. He may act like it, but his mind is elsewhere. Don't worry about it, he isn't quite himself right now." Godric allowed me to hop onto his back and put my arms around his neck. He grasped the back of my knees and took off. It felt a bit less scary this time, somehow. Maybe it was because I was on his back instead of in his arms. I put my chin on his shoulder and kissed his cheek.

"What are we, Godric?" I asked quietly, surprising even myself. "I mean, to me you're so much more than a boyfriend."

"And you're much more to me than a... 'girlfriend', I believe is what human men say." Godric said, glancing at me. "I was hoping to have this conversation with you, Erin. There is something I want to speak with you about, but not here." His words made my heart flutter- a noise I was sure he heard. My cheeks turned red when he chuckled, so I pressed my heated face to his cold neck.

A few moments passed before we landed in front of Sookie's house. The lights were off inside, the house cast in darkness. Eric walked up the steps and stood in front of the door. I slid off of Godric's back, my hands trailing across his shoulders. He reached back and took my hand in his, lacing our fingers together as we walked up to the house. Sookie opened the door just as Godric and I reached the front steps.

"They came for you," Eric said. He must have been talking about the werewolves but... how had he known Sookie was in danger earlier? Unless she'd had his blood, of course. I'd have to remember to ask her about that later.

"Just one." She said simply. I leaned against one of the posts holding the roof over the porch up, holding Godric's hand with both of my own. I noticed she was still dressed in what I assumed was her work uniform. "He got away before I could get anything out of him, though. Is that why y'all are here? Or do you know something about Bill?"

"I lied to you," Eric said quietly, swallowing his pride. Sookie stood straighter, shocked.

"Sookie, we know about the Weres that took Bill." Godric said, letting go of my hand. She flicked the porch light on, momentarily blinding me.

"_Ow_," I hissed, covering my eyes.

"Sorry, Erin." Sookie said. She and Eric sat on the porch swing, and after allowing my eyes to adjust I moved to lean against the banister, standing across from them.

"Where to start..." Eric mused, looking down. "at the beginning would take too long."

"The last time we saw that mark on a Were was in Augsburg in 1945." Godric offered, standing beside me and leaning against the banister also. I glanced over, surprised by how human he looked, though the porch light made his skin seem paler. If that was even possible.

I listened to Eric tell the story, going into more detail than Godric had. His honesty about everything surprised me, his eyes never leaving Sookie. It amazed me how his carefully built walls seemed to come down as he told us the story of how he and Godric had tracked a female Were to an abandoned building. Eric had given her his blood in order to find out who her master was. I glanced at Godric when he said this, noticing an unreadable look on his face. I was surprised when Eric said the Were had told him that her master was a vampire.

"A vampire?" I asked Godric, very quietly so not to disturb Eric's story. Godric simply nodded. I crossed my arms and listened to the end of the story.

"You two were in the SS?" Sookie asked, just as surprised as I had been when Godric told me.

"We posed as whatever would help us in our search." Eric said, looking up at his Maker.

"So you were _hunting_ the Nazi werewolves?"

"The symbol is runic," Godric said, making Sookie look at him. "the pack dates back a lot farther than the Nazi party." He crossed his arms in front of him, and I put my head on his shoulder.

"So," Sookie sighed, I could almost hear the wheels in her head turning. "they aren't Nazi's?" Her brow furrowed as she turned her gaze back to the Viking.

"They're much more than that," Eric said, his voice taking on a serious tone. "these are not ordinary werewolves. They're organized, highly trained, well-funded. And fueled by vampire blood."

"Why didn't you tell me last night?" She sounded frustrated.

"It isn't his fault, Sookie." Godric said. "He was doing what he thought best at the time-"

"The bigger question is why are we risking everything to tell you now." Eric interrupted. "My loyalty is _not_ to Bill. In fact, it would be advantageous for me if he were never found. But..." He stopped, looking away from Sookie and putting up his walls again.

"But?" Sookie raised her eyebrows, the hint of a smile tugging at her mouth.

"Now they're coming for you and I _owe you_." He said. I assumed he was talking about the whole Dallas ordeal. He stood and sauntered over to the steps.

"Eric, you can't just say that then leave," Sookie shot up. I noticed she was holding a revolver in her hand when raised my head from Godric's shoulder.

"We aren't leaving, Sookie." Godric said. "If one of them came for you earlier, who's to say they won't try it again?" He pushed away from the banister, dropping his arms to his sides. Eric turned to Sookie, looming over her with a smirk on his face.

"You going to invite me in? I'll be able to protect you easier that way." He put his hands in his pockets, stepping towards Sookie and causing her to back up against the wall. "Or we could have passionate, primal sex, your choice." I snorted, kicking a rock off of the porch.

"You're not gonna distract me by talkin' dirty." Sookie's voice was quiet, almost like she was considering his offer.

"I already _have._" Eric smirked. "So, you going to let me in?"

"I'm still Bill's." Sookie said defiantly. The porch light caught the ring on her finger, and I smiled. Eric scoffed, turning away from her and standing at the top of the steps. I walked over to Sookie and grabbed her hand, admiring the ring.

"It's gorgeous." I said quietly, looking up at her.

"Thanks." She smiled. "Makes me sad I didn't get a chance to say yes." Eric and Godric were bickering in Swedish again, quietly. But it still made me roll my eyes.

"But think, Sook. If you hadn't gone to the ladies' room, you could have been kidnapped too." I said. I could tell she was fighting back tears as she nodded, looking away from me for a moment. I hugged her, silently praying that Bill would be found soon so that this could all go back to normal.

"Ain't no such thing as normal when your life is filled with vampires and werewolves, Erin." Sookie said quietly.

"And mind-readers, apparently." I laughed, releasing her and walking over to the porch swing. I sat there for a few moments before Sookie came to sit beside me, holding the revolver in her lap.

"What language is that?" She asked, looking at Godric and Eric. They were still talking quietly.

"Swedish." I pursed my lips, listening to the two talk. I pulled my knees up and hugged them to my chest. They stopped jabbering and Eric turned towards us, his hands still stuck in his pockets. He paced back and forth on the porch, looking somewhat smug.

"So you're really going to go through with it, hm?" Eric asked Sookie. She sighed and remained silent, glancing at Godric. The older vampire still had his back to us, staring up at the sky. I wondered for a moment what he was thinking about.

"Eric," Sookie shook her head, but the blonde vampire wouldn't let up.

"To have and to hold..." Sookie stood up, leaning against the banister now. Eric's tone turned mocking. "to _love_ and to _cherish_. To, blah blah blah, until death do you part. Doesn't bother you that you'll be the only one doing the dying?"

"I'm not talkin' about this with you." She sighed, staring at him.

"Fine." Eric smirked, looking away. "So you'd rather stay out here all night than invite us in?"

"One minute you lie to me and then you expect me to trust you?" Godric walked over to the swing and sat beside me. "You do something generous and selfless, and then you-"

"Eric," Godric said suddenly, standing up faster than I could blink.

"Sookie, invite us in." Eric said. Their sudden concern made my heart pound in my ears.

"What?" She raised an eyebrow. In a flash, Eric had a hold of her arms, pushing her against the wall.

"Invite us in, _now_." Eric growled at a wide-eyed Sookie.

"Stay out here, Erin." Godric said quietly, looking abnormally tense. Sookie invited them in and in the blink of an eye the two vampires were inside. Sookie silently followed, but I listened to Godric and stayed on the porch. Though, when I heard a gunshot, I rushed to the door.

"Eric!" Sookie yelled. The moment I reached the door, I saw Eric on the floor with a bullet wound in his chest and a wolf staring wildly at the wounded vampire. The Were shifted, a naked man taking the wolf's place. He lunged towards Eric, but Godric grabbed the Were by his arm. To my surprise, Godric had a hard time keeping the man off of Eric.

"Don't shoot him, Sookie," Eric growled, grabbing him by the throat. "he knows." Eric's face was contorted with anger, both vampires had their fangs bared. Godric released the man's arm, but Sookie kept the gun pointed at him.

"What does he know?" I asked, looking at Godric.

"Who do you work for?" Eric growled, holding the Were's throat.

"Gimme a taste, fucker!" The Were struggled against Eric's grip, which only seemed to tighten.

"_Who sent you_?" Eric's vice grip tightened on the Were's throat, causing his words to come out as sputters.

"Eric, he can't talk," I said. The vampire glanced at me before slowly releasing the Were's throat. The man hovered over Eric for a moment before bending his head down and drinking Eric's blood. Of course, that only lasted for half a second. Godric shoved the Were to the side, snarling at him. I'd never seen Godric so... scary-looking before. The Were stumbled towards the door, but Sookie shot him in the leg. The Were let out a yelp of pain, and I hopped out of the way, onto the porch. Eric knelt by the Were, holding him by his hair.

"For the last time," Eric snarled, low and menacing. It sent chills through me. "who is your master?"

"If I tell you," He spoke after a pause. "I'm as dead as you are. You might as well just kill me now." Eric pulled back his hair, and in the dim light even I could make out the brand on his neck. Eric snarled, angered once more.

"As you wish," He said before sinking his fangs viciously in the Were's throat. My eyes widened in shock, and I could feel the bile rising in my throat. Eric pulled away, pieces of flesh and blood coming from his mouth. He released the man's hair, his head dropping to the floor with a _thump_. I turned away, leaning over the banister and vomiting into the bushes. Sookie was by my side in a moment, holding my hair back at the base of my neck.

"Thanks." I managed to say when I was finished. I wiped my mouth on the back of my hand and took a few deep, calming breaths. Sookie dropped my hair, but it was quickly pulled back again. I looked over to see Godric smiling apologetically at me.

"Are you alright?" He asked, touching my heated cheek with his cool hand. I nodded, though I could still smell blood. The coppery scent assaulted my senses. I turned and walked into the yard, trying to breathe in the cool night air. I never thought I'd see something like _that_. Sure, I'd seen my parent's dead bodies, and the image was going to haunt me for the rest of my life. But I'd never seen anyone killed before. I started shaking, the scene replaying in my mind. I fell to my knees, unable to stand any longer. I was certain that, if I were able, I would have thrown up again. But my stomach simply knotted and tears fell from my eyes.

"I'll never understand humans," I heard Eric scoff behind me. I had a feeling he had that smirk on his face again, I could hear it in his voice.

"Shut up, Eric." Sookie said. I heard gravel and dirt crunching as they walked off, I assumed to bury the dead Were. I felt arms wrap around me, and I frantically wiped my face.

"Why is it that I'm always crying?" I asked quietly, leaning my head against Godric's chest. "I really need to suck it up." He laughed quietly, the sound comforting.

"I don't mind your crying." Godric said. "I am sorry that you had to see that, though. Eric let his memories get the best of him, I'm afraid. Are you feeling better?"

"I think so. At least I will be alright. I'm a little shaky, still." He stood and took my hands, helping me stand also. His arms went around my waist, holding me to him. We walked over to the porch and sat down on the steps. Godric disappeared for a second, coming back with a glass of water in his hand. "Thank you." I said, taking the glass.

"Erin," Godric took my free hand in his, staring at our entwined fingers. "there's something I'd like to talk to you about. You have had my blood, so you are bonded to me."

"And?" I raised an eyebrow. He was dancing around something serious, which made me a bit nervous.

"There is another way of being bonded- a more permanent way." His eyes found mine and he squeezed my hand lightly. "Through a mutual blood exchange. You take my blood while I take yours. If we were to form a blood bond, you would be able to feel my emotions and sense my presence, just as I can with you now."

"We only have to do that once?" I asked.

"Yes." He said quietly. "Though if we do the exchange more than once, the bond grows stronger. If it's done three times, we would be 'married' in the eyes of the vampire community. Once we're bonded the consequences for offenses against you are greater. If you choose to bond with me, that is." He sounded a bit worried. Did he think I didn't want to take the next step? It only seemed normal, though a relationship with a vampire was far from normal. I was about to say something when I heard the crunching of dirt and gravel.

"Do you know anyone named Jackson?" Sookie's voice drifted up the driveway. "It's the only thing I could make out from his thoughts."

"No," Eric said, the two slowly walking towards us. Eric's stride was so long that Sookie had to take two steps to his one. "Jackson's where he's from. He had a Mississippi accent... honestly, can't you people tell the difference?"

"Oh my God, he's _from_ Jackson?" Sookie asked, incredulous. "Do you think that's where Bill is? Eric, I have to go find him!"

"No. Not yet." Eric said simply, the two stopping in front of Godric and I. "The problems of the world consist of more than finding your missing boyfriend. You can't go by yourself, either. These werewolves are looking for you. You're no good to Bill- or to me- if you're dead."

"Eric, I can't just sit around. We have a lead, I have to follow it." Sookie said, looking at me. I knew if I were in her shoes and Godric was the one missing, I'd go to the ends of the earth to find him.

"It'll be almost morning by the time you get to Jackson. If you plan on rescuing a missing vampire during daylight hours, then I've certainly overestimated your intelligence." Eric blinked a few times and gave her a quick, gentle smile. "At least take the day to think it over."

"Fine. I leave tomorrow. But I _have _to go, Bill would do it for me. I don't expect you to understand." Sookie said. Eric looked at the vampire beside me, a knowing look in his eyes.

"I understand very well." Eric said quietly, looking back at the blonde. Godric and I stood, and I hugged Sookie.

"If I do get in trouble," Sookie said to Eric when we broke our embrace. "you'll know, right?" Eric looked at her and nodded. "How fast can you get to Mississippi?"

"Probably not fast enough." Eric said. "Stay out of trouble, Sookie. Do us both a favor." He said as she walked up the steps to her front door. Eric took off, probably to go to Fangtasia. I walked up the steps before Godric could pick me up, hugging Sookie again.

"He'll be alright, Sookie." I said quietly. "You want some company before you leave tomorrow?"

"That would be great." She sighed. "You're such a sweetheart, Erin. My gran woulda loved you." When I pulled away from her, I smiled.

"I'll text you. Get some sleep." I said quietly. She nodded and disappeared into the house. I turned and walked back down the steps to the waiting vampire.

* * *

_I'm not dead yet! ;) I'm so sorry it's taken me so long to update, but I went through a bit of a slump after season 3 ended. I felt really uninspired and it seemed every time I sat down to work on this story, nothing came. I didn't want to force it, because I really don't want to disappoint. I'll admit I'm not too happy with this chapter, mostly because it feels like a lot of dialogue from the show. But hey. It's better than nothing, right? I've been re-watching season 3 and feeling a bit inspired. So inspired, in fact, that I've been plotting a sequel. Perhaps in a few chapters I'll give you a tidbit :) I'm pretty excited about it, to be honest. It will take place during season four, which hasn't aired yet, but I've read the book and ADORE amnesia Eric, so there will be plenty of lovely Eric/Sookie moments (because, let's be honest, Bill is a d-bag). Anyway! Hope you enjoyed! It could be a bit of a wait for the next chapter, we're in the process of packing our house and moving, but I will get to the next chapter whenever I can._


	11. Eleven

_Eleven_

Godric flew us silently back to Shreveport, putting me down when he landed in front of Eric's house. After steadying myself, I walked into the house, Godric on my heels. I walked into the living room, plopping myself onto the couch with a sigh. I picked up the remote, but Godric snatched it from my hand before I could turn on the tv.

"Erin, I don't know if going over to Sookie's during the day is the best idea-"

"I'll be fine." I said, looking into his clear eyes. "I'm not gonna be there for long. Plus, Sookie's real torn up over Bill going missing. I can't even imagine what she's going through emotionally."

"During the day I won't be able to help if you're in trouble." His eyes were filled with worry. I scooted closer to him and wrapped my arms around him, hugging him tightly.

"I'll be alright. I won't be there for more than a few hours. I'll have my phone on me, I'll call you if anything happens." I said quietly, hoping my voice sounded reassuring. I pulled away after a moment, his hands coming up to cup my cheeks. "Can we change the subject now?" I smiled, kissing his lips lightly.

"Yes." He said, a smile curving his lips. I thought for a moment, biting my bottom lip.

"That whole... blood-bond thing. I'll be able to feel if you're in pain or in trouble?" I raised my eyebrow.

"Yes. Though feeling what someone else is feeling all the time can be overwhelming to say the least. It can be controlled, though." He said.

"Will you show me?" I asked. His eyes brigtened and he smiled again. "What? You think I'd say no?"

"No. Well, I wasn't sure. I have never bonded with a human before... I have never _wanted_ to bond with a human before. But the things I feel for you I haven't felt for a human in centuries."

"When was the last time you felt this way for a human?" I asked.

"When I found Eric." He answered easily. "I was alone for almost a thousand years before I found Eric. I love him like a father loves his son, he's my family."

"And me?" I smiled slightly, resting my forehead against his.

"You're mine... my sweetheart." He kissed my lips tenderly. "I love you."

"Love you." I said quietly. I sighed and snuggled against his side, resting my head on his shoulder. We were silent for a few minutes before I spoke again. "So. When are we going to do... you know. The _exchange_." I didn't like that word, it made the whole bonding thing seem so insignificant.

"When you're ready." He said simply, handing me the remote. I turned on the tv and sighed, thinking. I was happy he wasn't rushing me to do something if I wasn't ready for it. Bonding seemed like such a big deal, especially in the vampire world. A world that I wasn't quite used to. Shit, I only knew a handful of vampires. I suddenly realized how very little I knew about them, their world.

"Godric," I said quietly, fussing with the hem of my sweater. "how does someone become a... well, vampire monarch? I remember you saying that every state has their own King or Queen, I'm curious as to how they're... I dunno, elected?" I laughed at how naïve I sounded.

"There's a higher power. 'The Authority', as we call it, offers the job. It isn't an election, though some think it should be. I was offered the job of vampire King of Texas when The Authority began placing monarchs." He said, surprising me. He ran his fingers through my hair, causing me to let out a sigh.

"Why didn't you take the job?" I asked curiously.

"Well," He shrugged, continuing to run his fingers through my hair. "I didn't really want the responsibility. I prefer the quiet life. Being Sheriff was a task in itself."

"So you'd be perfectly content living in a small house in the middle of nowhere?" I asked, looking up at him and smiling. "Okay, maybe not a _small_ house."

He chuckled and kissed my forehead. "I wouldn't mind living in the middle of nowhere. But for now, right here works for me."

We watched tv quietly for a while before deciding to go upstairs. I grabbed the copy of _Romeo and Juliet_ that was on the side table before following him. I heard the shower running in the bathroom when I closed the door to the bedroom behind me. I quickly changed into my pj's and climbed into bed, opening the book and beginning to read. I heard the shower turn off, but I didn't look up when I heard the door open.

Godric snatched the book from my hands and tossed it on the side table, making me laugh. "Excuse you, I was reading that." I said, his cold lips planting kisses on my neck.

"Tragic love stories can wait." He breathed against my skin, causing me to tremble. He smiled, kissing my lips tenderly. I kissed him back, wrapping my arms around his neck. I carefully bit his lip, a groan escaping from somewhere deep in his chest. My shirt had hiked up slightly, his cold fingers leaving a trail of goosebumps on my bare skin. I gasped when he nipped at the senisitive skin just above my collar bone. Godric's cold lips on my heated skin felt like heaven.

I wrapped my legs around him to hold him closer, moaning when he ground his hips against me. He was, quite clearly, getting aroused. I knew I wouldn't be able to take much more of the teasing. My heart pounded when he slowly began rocking his hips against me.

"Godric," I moaned between needy kisses.

"Your skin feels so warm," He breathed huskily in my ear. I sighed, pulling back slightly so I could look into his eyes. "are you alright?"

"I am," I said quietly. "I just... it's been a long night. And I think if we keep going, I won't be able to do much of anything tomorrow." He chuckled and rolled off me. I sighed and rolled on my side, facing him. His arms wrapped around me, and I snuggled against his side, nuzzling my nose against his neck.

"Mm," Godric mused quietly, stroking my hair. "you're so warm." I laughed and pressed my cheek against his cool shoulder. I took a breath and closed my eyes, drifting off in my vampire's strong arms.

.::.

When I woke the next afternoon, I wiggled out of Godric's arms without waking him. I pulled on a pair of jeans and found a solid green v-neck t-shirt . Sookie made me get it when we went shopping, she said it set off my hair. I brushed my hair quickly, pulling it back into a pony tail before grabbing my phone and the keys to the Jetta.

"Leaving without saying goodbye?" Godric's voice surprised me. I looked over at him, still lying against the pillows, and smiled.

"Of course not," I said. I walked around to his side of the bed and sat down, running my fingers through his hair once. "you should grow your hair out."

"Oh?" He raised an eyebrow. "Perhaps I will, then." His lips pulled up into a smirk. I leaned forward, lightly pressing my lips to his.

"I'll be back in a few hours." I said. "I promise I won't get in trouble."

"I will call you if I feel even the slightest thing." He said, his eyes deadly serious.

"Okay." I said quietly. He reached up, grasping the back of my neck, and pulled me down for a needy kiss. I lost myself in the moment, kissing him back. I pulled away, practically gasping for air. Godric simply smiled and caressed my cheek. "Love you." I managed to say after catching my breath.

"And I you." He placed a light kiss on the tip of my nose. "Now go. And come back safe." I nodded and silently slipped from the room, checking my phone. It was only noon, so I decided to get something to eat before I left. I made myself a sandwich and downed it quickly, grabbing a soda from the fridge to drink on the way to Bon Temps.

It was a pretty nice day out, the sun was shining. Only a few clouds dotted the sky. I sang along with the radio as I drove down I-20. Once I hit Ruston, I turned off the interstate and began driving south. After driving for almost an hour, I pulled into Sookie's driveway. I parked next to a blue van that had 'Herveaux Contracting' written on the side in bold white lettering. Scrunching my eyebrows together, I took the keys out of the ignition and got out of the car. Walking around the front of the Jetta and the van, I saw Sookie caught up in the arms of a muscular man that certainly _wasn't_ Bill.

_Shit_. My heart pounded fearfully. Was this guy a werewolf? Had I just caught him trying to kidnap my friend? I rushed up the stairs and caught him off guard, throwing myself onto his back. Sookie stared up at me with eyes wider than saucers. The man huffed and plucked me off his back like it was nothing. He held my arms, his deep brown eyes looking me over.

"Erin, this is Alcide Herveaux. I guess Eric sent him to watch over me while I'm in Jackson. Alcide, Erin's a friend. You can let her go." Sookie said. The man let go of my arms, smiling apologetically.

"Sorry 'bout that." He said. This Alcide guy was pretty charming despite his wild, scruffy look. His shaggy hair was combed back and his beard neat.

"It's okay, I just... well, to be honest, I thought you were trying to kidnap Sookie." I laughed nervously. "Pretty rediculous, I know." Before Alcide could say anything, my phone began ringing. I turned away and answered it.

"Erin!" Of course, it was Godric. He must have felt my fear a few moments ago and was probably worried.

"I'm alright, Godric." I said, watching Sookie close the front door. "Eric sent someone to look after Sookie. I guess I spooked myself, I wasn't expecting to see anyone other than Sookie here."

"But you are fine now?" He asked, his voice more calm now.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm sorry I worried you." I said, looking at the floor. I could feel Alcide's eyes on my back, though curiously _not_ on my butt. This guy was quite a gentleman, though it only made me wish Godric was here.

"It's okay, love." I could hear the smile.

"I'll see you in a bit."

"Enjoy yourself. But stay safe." He said quietly. We exchanged goodbye's and I hung up, turning around and crossing my arms.

"Erin!" Sookie called from the kitchen. "I'm making tea, you want some?"

"Please." I answered. I looked back at the tall, tan werewolf standing in front of me. "So. A werewolf, huh?" He chuckled and stuck his hands in his pockets.

"Yep." He said. "That your boyfriend?"

"Yep." I smirked. "Well... technically, I suppose. Godric and I are together, but he means more to me than anything."

"You look too young to be in a serious relationship-"

"Don't start with me on that 'seventeen is too young to know what love is' shit." I said, pursing my lips. "I may be young, but I know what I want, and I know I love Godric with all my heart."

"Hey, no need to get defensive." He said, holding up his hands. "Guess I'm a bit jealous that a teenager can be so certain of their relationship when the woman I was in love with... engaged to be married to... up and leaves me for another guy." Alcide looked down. The sad look in his eyes and his story tugged at my heart. I stepped forward and hugged him.

"I'm sorry." I said quietly. I released him when I heard the kettle whistling. He smiled down at me and touched my shoulder.

"Thanks." He smiled.

"Well, if y'all are done bonding, tea's ready." Sookie said, smiling at us. I walked through the dining room and into the kitchen, helping Sookie bring out the tea. I sat down on one side of the table, Sookie beside me. Alcide took a seat across from both of us, closing his large hands around the teacup. It looked pretty silly, but I held back my laughter.

I remained silent while Alcide and Sookie talked, running my finger around the edge of the floral teacup. Alcide mentioned that his ex-fiancee was dating the leader of the pack that Sookie was looking for. I felt bad for him, Alcide seemed like such a nice guy. _Hm,_ I thought, hoping Sookie wasn't listening. _Maybe if they don't find Bill..._ Sookie shot me a glare. Of _course_ she'd be listening. I just smiled sweetly and sipped the tea.

"That pack is a cancer to our kind." Alcide said. "Weres have lived in Jackson for nearly two-hundred years without a single human knowin'. Now these sons of bitches come to town and there's a crime streak a mile wide. I'm not sayin' the rest of us are above violence, but you shut the barn door behind you."

"They took someone I love from me." Sookie argued. "I dunno about you, but I was raised to fight back." I smiled at her, knowing I'd be doing the same thing if I were in her position.

"Great," Alcide mumbled. "you'll get us both killed."

"I'll pack light." Sookie shrugged. I laughed and shook my head, finishing my tea. I stood up and took my cup into the kitchen, rinsing it out and setting it in the sink. Alcide walked in holding the other two glasses.

"Sookie packing?" I asked quietly. He nodded, and I took the glasses from him, washing all three and putting them in the drying rack.

"How long have you known her?"

"Sookie?" I raised an eyebrow, leaning against the counter. He sat at the small kitchen table and nodded. "Not long. We met in Dallas, about a week ago."

"What about that boyfriend?" He asked with a smirk.

"Godric and I have known each other for... well," I thought back to when I first met him in the basement of the church. "almost a month. It's a pretty long story. And yes, he's a vampire too, if you were curious."

"I assumed. Since he's not here with you. The marks on your neck kinda gave it away, too." Alcide said. I blushed and reached up, running my fingers over the tiny wounds. "Hey, nothin' to be embarassed about if you love the guy."

"I know." I said. "Just thought they closed up already."

"He ain't like Northman, is he?" Alcide raised a questioning eyebrow. What, now he was playing protective older brother?

"No," I shook my head. "Godric is more mature... granted, he's a thousand years older than Eric. He's sweet and protective. But not in that overbearing kind of way. He makes me feel whole and comfortable."

Alcide opened his mouth to say something, but Sookie appeared in the doorway, smiling. "All packed. If we leave now we can get there by sunset."

I walked outside with Sookie and Alcide, waiting in the driveway. I kicked a rock as Sookie locked the door, Alcide leaned against the front of his van.

"How long are you gonna be in Jackson for?" I asked when Sookie came down the front steps.

"However long it takes me to find out something about Bill." She sighed, Alcide taking her bag from her and putting it in the van.

"Call me if you find out anything? Oh, and when you get to Jackson-"

"You sound like a mother." Sookie laughed.

"Alcide-"

"I'll make sure she calls you." He smirked, leaning against the van again.

"Don't worry, Erin." Sookie said, hugging me. "I'll be fine. Tell Godric I said hi."

"I will. Alcide, it was nice meeting you." I smiled.

"Take care, Erin." The Were smiled as I got into the driver's seat of the Jetta. Before driving away, I texted Godric to tell him I was on my way back.

The drive back to Shreveport felt shorter than the drive I'd made to Bon Temps earlier. The late afternoon sun was hanging low in the sky, already turning the sky red. Before I knew it, I was pulling into the driveway of Eric's house. I walked inside, glancing around before heading upstairs. There was still a little while before the sun set, I was curious to see if Godric was awake yet. Though, that question was answered when I walked into the room and felt his strong arms pull me against his chest.

"There you are," He breathed, nuzzling the top of my head. Instantly, he tensed and released me, staring into my eyes. "you smell like Were."

"Alcide was at Sookie's-"

"No, he was closer than in the same room. Did he hurt you?" He looked fearsome.

"No, no." I shook my head. "I hugged hi-"

"_What_?" His grip on my arms became rougher, but not painful. Though the look in his eyes caused me to shrink away from him.

"We were talking about you and I, our relationship, and he told me he was jealous. He told me his fiancee left him for another man. I felt bad, because he seems like such a nice guy. He deserves better... I could tell he was still hurt over her betrayal, so I gave him a hug." I heard him growl quietly, sending a chill through me. "Godric, it was nothing. Just a hug."

His eyes softened, but only slightly. I felt his cold hands leave my arms, and he was lying on the bed in the blink of an eye. I rubbed my arms where his hands had been, feeling sad that he was giving me the cold shoulder for simply giving someone a friendly hug. He had no reason to be jealous. I walked over to the bathroom door, pausing while my back was still to him.

"I'll be in the tub, soaking. Since I apparently smell bad." I whispered, unable to keep the hurt from lacing my voice. Godric didn't say anything. Audibly, I sighed and walked into the bathroom, locking the door and running the water. I took the hairtie out of my hair and switched the ponytail to a bun before pulling my clothes off. I sunk into the hot water, closing my eyes and leaning my head back. I let the anger and hurt I was feeling drift away.

Once I was finished soaking I quickly shaved my legs and got out. I dried myself off after draining the tub. Quickly pulling my clothes on, I left the bathroom. Godric was lying in bed still, his back to me. I had half a mind to go over and lie down besie him and trace my fingers over the tattoo on his spine, but I was still hurt. He had no reason to be so upset about a damn hug. So without saying a word to him, I slipped from the room and went downstairs. I plopped onto the couch, pulling my knees up to my chest and turning on the tv. I was slightly hungry, but I didn't feel like eating. The sun was still hanging low in the sky as I relaxed and closed my eyes.

"Erin." Godric's harsh voice woke me. My eyes opened to see him standing over me, looking perfect in a light blue long-sleeved shirt and dark jeans. He was still upset with me, I could tell just by the look in his eyes.

"What." I snapped, standing up and walking towards the kitchen.

"We're going to Fangtasia." It wasn't a question. I spun around, causing him to almost run into me.

"Fine." I huffed. He handed me the black pullover, watching me as I pulled it on. I was still waiting for him to apologize for being so irrational, but I had a feeling it wasn't going to happen any time soon. I followed him out of the house and remained silent the whole ride to the club. Godric parked the Jetta on the side of the building, and I followed him in through the back door.

"I have to speak with Eric." Godric stopped by the door to Eric's office. I shrugged and started to walk away, but his cold hand gently grabbed my arm. He wrapped his strong arms around me, nuzzling the base of my neck. "We will talk later."

He still hadn't apologized, but it was impossible for me to be upset with him while he was acting this way. "Okay." I said quietly. Though the hurt returned when he released me and, in the blink of an eye, closed the door to Eric's office in my face. I walked out into the bar area and sat down on one of the bar stools. It wasn't too busy, only a handfull of people were in the bar. Pam was sitting at one of the round tables with a few folders open in front of her.

"Can I get you anything?" The bartender asked.

"Sprite?" I asked quietly. The vampire nodded and went off to get my drink.

"Now, what's a pretty girl like you doin' in a vampire bar?" I heard a voice next to me say. I looked over to see a young man, only a couple years older than me at most, smiling at me. He had on an LSU Shreveport t-shirt and his shaggy blonde hair was hanging in his eyes slightly.

"Waiting for my _vampire_ boyfriend." I smirked, the bartender setting my sprite down in front of me. The words vampire and boyfriend sent the college boy running. I looked down and sipped my soda. Once I finished my drink half an hour had passed. Neither Godric nor Eric had emerged from the office and I was starting to get restless. Watching people drink or dance was getting boring fast. Pam was still sitting at her table leafing through papers. I hopped off of the barstool and went outside through the front door.

I hadn't expected it to be raining, and I hadn't expected my cell phone to ring. The caller ID showed an unknown number, so I answered with curiosity.

"Erin, it's Sookie." She said. "Alcide's lettin' me use his phone since I left mine at his apartment. I'm sorry I forgot earlier to call you."

"Sook, it's okay." I smiled, listening to the rain softly beating down on the concrete. "I totally forgot I told you to call me, so we're even."

"Okay. Well, we're on our way to some Were bar, I'll call you if I find out anything." I heard Alcide's voice in the background before Sookie spoke again. "Alcide says hi."

"Hi Alcide." I smirked. "I'll talk to you later then, Sookie." We exchanged quick goodbyes and I closed my phone. I'd been so distracted that I didn't hear someone sneak up behind me. Before I could put my phone in my pocket or feel even the tiniest amount of fear, someone held a wet cloth over my mouth and nose. My eyes closed and the world went black.

* * *

_Poor Godric, getting all jealous about a silly Werewolf ;) Moving is mostly finished, which is why I'm finally getting around to posting this, lol. Though it hasn't left me with much writing time. Not to worry, though, the next two chapters are finished and will get posted in due time. Don't want to leave you hanging for too long :) Thanks to all my readers, reviewers, favorite-ers, and alert-ers. 3_


	12. Twelve

_((Fair warning, this chapter is a bit more 'R-Rated' than previous ones :P))  
_

_Twelve_

When Godric walked out of Eric's office an hour after arriving at Fangtasia. He felt terrible about what had happened earlier with Erin and planned on apologizing the moment he saw her. Though, to his dismay, she wasn't anywhere to be seen when he walked into the main area of the club. Had his heart been beating, it would have skipped with fear.

"Pam," Godric said, speeding to the blonde vampire's side. "where is Erin?"

"Erin," Pam mused quietly. "oh, your delicious little pet. She went outside a little while ago. I'm surprised she's not back yet." She raised an amused eyebrow. Godric growled and sped outside and into the rain. She wasn't there. He panicked. Grabbing his cell phone from his pocket, he dialed her number only to hear her phone ring on the ground a few feet from where he stood.

"Godric-"

"Erin's been taken." He turned to his progeny, anger flaring deep within him.

"Can you sense where she is?" Eric stepped towards Godric, worried for his maker and slightly excited at the thought of fighting by his side. Even if it was just for a human.

"No," Godric shook his head. "she isn't-" He stopped short when he felt fear and pain stab at his heart. The sudden intensity of it almost made him double over. Godric looked up at Eric and, without a word spoken, the two took off into the night sky.

**.::.**

When I came to, I struggled against a rope that had my hands tied. When I tried to kick my feet, I realized they were tied too. My heart pounded in my ears. I searched the darkness for any hint of where I was, any sign that I someone was on their way to save me. But there was nothing.

"Ah, you're awake." My stomach knotted up when I heard that southern drawl.

"Let me go, Stan." I tried to sound strong, but fear hindered the words from being little more than a whisper. A menacing chuckle sounded somewhere in the dark room, echoing in my ears. In an instant, his face was in front of mine, an evil smirk playing on his lips.

"Why don't you give me one good reason _why_ I should let you go?" He hissed, his fangs gleaming.

"Godric-" I was cut off by his roaring laughter. I bit my bottom lip, forgetting that Stan had no idea I'd had Godric's blood. When he stopped laughing he bent his head and inhaled deeply.

"Mm, I see that annoying little pain in the ass hasn't taken much," Stan said, his voice sending chills through me. "I could change that." His hand grabbed my thigh roughly, causing tears to pool in my eyes.

"Please," I said quietly. "please, no."

His quiet laugh rung in my ears. "Pitiful. Begging won't get you anywhere. Now, let me taste that virgin blood of yours." And before I could protest, he sunk his fangs into my neck.

"Godric!" I howled in pain as Stan hungrily drank my blood. A fire burned in my veins, more painful than anything I'd ever experienced. Tears flowed over as Stan sucked and drank, his cold hand coming up to roughly grab my neck. I'd never feared for my life when I let Godric drink my blood, but now. This was different, I wasn't so willing anymore.

I was starting to feel faint, the edges of my vision beginning to turn dark. I thought I heard a door burst open somewhere. Stan ripped his mouth from my throat, his face pulling into a snarl and a growl escaping his throat. I wanted to call out, but I couldn't. My head lolled to the side when he released my neck. I whimpered, slipping in and out of conciousness.

"Stan," A familiar voice growled. I heard a choking sound and footsteps. "you're going to pay for this."

I was glad I passed out at that moment. I was certain whatever my savior had planned for my captor was vicious and something I didn't want to see. I vaguely remembered cold fingers untying my wrists and feet and strong arms picking me up. When my eyes fluttered open again I was back at Eric's, lying in the bed in his guest room. Godric was sitting next to me, holding onto my hand. His eyes were focused on the wall, a pained expression on his face.

"Godric," I said quietly, his gaze finding mine. He reached out and stroked my cheek gently with his free hand.

"Erin, I am so sorry." His voice was quiet. "I know I should have apologized earlier for my childish behavior." Carefully, I sat up. My neck throbbed where Stan had bitten me.

"It's okay-"

"No, I almost lost you because I was a stubborn ass." He said, his strong voice wavering for just a moment. His eyes pooled with red tears. "When I felt your pain, I was so afraid I wouldn't reach you in time."

"But you did." I said. My nightmare may have come true, but Godric had shown up in time to save me. He reached out, cold fingers gently touching the wound on my neck. I winced, breathing in sharply, but Godric didn't pull his hand away.

"Erin, I think we should-"

"The bond thing?" I raised an eyebrow, meeting his gaze. I bit my lip as he nodded. While it sure felt like my neck couldn't take another biting tonight, I knew Godric would make the process as painless as possible. Plus, his blood would heal my neck, so maybe it wouldn't be as painful as I thought. "Alright. But let me change." When I looked down at myself, I wasn't surprised to see the jeans and t-shirt I'd been wearing were covered in blood and dirt. I'd have to go shopping again. Godric stood and helped me up, handing me my nightshirt. I smiled and walked into the bathroom, stripping my dirty clothes off and pulling on the long shirt. I ran a brush through my hair and sighed at myself in the mirror. Tears welled up in my eyes when I looked at the bite on my neck. It looked worse than I expected; red and swollen. I sniffled and left the bathroom, closing the door behind me.

Godric was sitting in the middle of the bed, relaxing against the headboard. He'd changed into a pair of pajama pants and taken his shirt off. When the door clicked shut, he looked at me and smiled. My heart thrummed in my ears. I shuffled over to the bed and smiled nervously. Godric reached out and took my hand, pulling me onto the bed.

"Come here, sit." His voice was gentle. I awkwardly sat between his legs, chewing on my bottom lip. "Relax, love. I'm not going to hurt you." He breathed against my ear. I closed my eyes and leaned back against his chest. He pushed my hair over my shoulder, being careful of my injured neck. His lips kissed my neck as one arm wrapped around my waist, holding me tight against him.

I took a breath when I heard his fangs extend. My eyes opened when I heard him bite into his wrist. I felt my heart drumming against my ribcage when he held his wrist in front of me. Swallowing, I put one hand on his arm and brought his wrist to my mouth. I heard him groan as I lightly sucked, his blood filling my mouth. I swallowed a moan along with his blood as his teeth nipped at my ear.

"I love you." Godric breathed against my neck as his fangs sunk gently into my skin. My eyes rolled back as the two of us sucked and drank in tandem. I never thought something like this could feel so... _erotic_. Of course, Godric's hand wandering up my thigh didn't help. I moaned against his wrist as his cold fingers danced across my skin. I swallowed one last mouthfull and let go of his wrist.

"_Godric_." I sighed, his fingers stroking me through my moist panties. My hands clutched at the fabric of his pants as he continued his teasing. His lips left my neck to nip at my ear again. I gasped when his fingers pushed aside the fabric and teased my clit. It was like ice on my burning skin, but it felt amazing. Godric pushed one ice cold finger into me. I cried out and arched my back, curling my toes. I was teetering on the edge of bliss. My breath hitched as he hooked his finger, bringing me closer and closer to release.

"Let go." He said, inserting another finger. I cried out again, his cold fingers pushing me over the edge. My heart pounded in my ears as I rode out the aftershocks. I slumped back against Godric's chest when I finally came down from my high. I could feel him smile as he kissed my neck.

"Wow." Was all I could say. "Are you sure we only have to do that once?" Godric chuckled, and I turned around to face him, putting my hands on his chest.

"Your neck has healed." He said quietly, his fingers touching where Stan had bitten earlier. I smiled and leaned forward, pressing my lips to his. I felt a sudden rush of emotions, causing me to pull away and stare at him.

"Is... I think I just felt what you're feeling." I raised my eyebrow. "Is it going to be like that all the time?"

"No," He shook his head. "I can keep you from feeling what I feel. It's difficult, and it takes a bit of concentration."

"I don't mind." I smiled. "I mean, I'd rather not know if you're upset or frustrated with me." He nodded, a feeling of understanding washing over me. "And, you don't _always _have to let me know how you feel."

"I know," He smiled. "this is new to me, though. I've lived two-thousand years and have never been bound to anyone." I opened my mouth to say something, but my cell phone suddenly began ringing. I sighed and answered it without looking at the caller ID.

"Erin," It was Sookie. Her voice was broken, like she'd been crying.

"Sook? What's the matter, what happened?" I said. Godric reached up and pushed my hair over my shoulder.

"It's Bill." She sobbed.

"Oh no, is he okay?" I asked quietly.

"No," Sniffle. I felt terrible that I couldn't be there for her. "he... he broke up with me." _That asshole!_ I wanted to find his dead ass and stake him right through his dead heart. How could he do something like that to her?

"Sookie," I said quietly.

"I still have to find him." She said after a moment. Was she _crazy_? "I have to. I won't let him brake up with me like he did over the phone. I think he's still in danger."

"So. You're going to go after him? He didn't hurt you enough-"

"Erin, how could you say that?" She asked. "If you were in my shoes... what would you do if Godric did something like this to you?" _Throw myself off of a building,_ I thought. She cornered me with that, though.

"Okay, I get it." I sighed, closing my eyes. I felt Godric's cold hand rest on my leg. "Please be careful, Sookie."

"Always am." She said quietly. We said our goodbye's and I hung up. I looked up at Godric and shook my head.

"Bill broke up with her and she's still going to try and find him." I said. "I mean, if I were in her place I'd do the same thing, but still."

"Try not to worry about it right now, sweetheart." Godric put a hand on my neck and kissed my forehead. We got under the sheets, Godric pulling me tight against him. I sighed and closed my eyes, falling asleep to the feeling of his cool nose trailing up and down my neck.

When I finally woke the next day, it was almost five in the afternoon. I couldn't believe I'd slept all day. Then again, I'd had quite a bit of excitement the night before. I carefully got out of bed and dressed in a plain black t-shirt and jeans before walking downstairs. I made myself a quick dinner- spaghetti and meatballs. Though I was sad there was no garlic, I understood why. I had to remind myself I was in a vampire's home, after all.

I sat in the kitchen and ate, watching the sun sink lower, silhouetting the trees. I thought about what had happened last night, not only with Stan but with Godric also. It was the most intimate we'd ever been, and it left me aching for more. I sighed and finished my dinner, doing my best to keep the thoughts from my mind. I silently washed my dishes and left them to dry in the sink. The house was mostly dark as I walked through it, though I was a bit surprised when I saw the door to Eric's office open slightly.

"Come in please, Erin." Eric's voice drifted from inside the office. Nervously, I took a deep breath and walked into the office. Eric was sitting behind his desk, shuffling through papers. "Sit." He said without looking up. I shuffled over to one of the chairs in front of his desk and sat down.

"So." I said after a few minutes of sitting in uncomfortable silence. His pen scratched across a few papers before I spoke again. "Thank you."

"For what?" He raised an eyebrow, but didn't look up at me.

"I'm assuming you were with Godric last night during the whole... thing with Stan."

"I was." Eric stated.

"So, thank you. Godric isn't the only one that saved me, you helped. I feel like I should say thank you." I smiled. Eric paused, glancing at me out of the corner of his eye before returning to his papers. "And you need a... secretary or something. Your desk is a mess."

"Maybe that's how I like it." He said. I laughed and shook my head. "I still don't quite understand what Godric sees in you."

"Understanding, maybe. I understand him-"

"Godric is over two-thousand years old. How can you possibly understand him?" Eric finally looked at me.

"I don't know. I just... do. I understand that he can kill me, yet he hasn't. And neither have you." I raised my eyebrow defiantly. "I love him."

"Vampire's don't love-"

"Maybe _you _don't." That was the straw that broke the camel's back. He was over his desk and had me by the throat, pinning me against the wall. I couldn't breathe. Eric snarled at me, his fangs fully extended.

"_Eric_," Godric hissed from the doorway. "put her down. _Now_." He demanded. Eric released me, causing me to fall to the floor. I coughed, rubbing my neck. Godric knelt down in front of me, pushing my hair behind my ear and trailing his cold fingers along my cheek.

"I have some business to attend to." Eric said coldly before leaving the office. I sighed and put my head back against the wall. I lifted my head after a moment and looked at Godric.

"You alright?" He asked quietly. I nodded, his arms wrapping around me and pulling me to his chest. "I'm sorry about him. Eric's always been... overprotective to say the least."

"It's okay. I suppose I provoked him." I smiled. He kissed the top of my head and pulled away to look down at me.

"So, what are we going to do this evening?" Wow. Talk about a loaded question. He smirked when he realized exactly what he'd asked. "I noticed the pool the other day."

"You think it'd be too cold to go in?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. I stood up and hurried out of the office. I flicked on the light before walking out back, taking a deep breath. I loved how it smelled at night; dangerous and exciting. Like there were adventures waiting to be discovered. I felt Godric's eyes on my back as I stuck my toes in the water quickly, testing it. The water must have been heated, it was a fairly cool evening, though not freezing cold. Summer was still clinging on. I took a step back and yanked my shirt over my head. Mustering my confidence, and with my heart pounding, I unbuttoned my jeans and shimmied out of them. I could feel a sudden wave of desire wash over me, and I knew it was Godric. Just letting me know what I was doing to him. Smiling, I stepped forward and dove head-first into the water. When I surfaced, I turned to see Godric staring at me still. I was still wearing my bra and undies, but the way he was staring at me made me feel naked.

"You comin' in or what?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. I ducked under the water as he started taking his shirt off, swimming over to the edge. I surfaced again, grabbing the edge of the pool with one hand and running my hand through my hair with the other. I felt a cold hand wrap around my ankle. Laughing, I gently kicked, trying to get Godric to let go. But he tugged, pulling me underwater. I was able to catch my breath before going under, thankfully. He let go of my ankle and put an arm around my waist. I kissed him quickly before kicking for the surface. Unlike Godric, I needed oxygen to survive.

I heard him laugh quietly when we broke the surface. He brushed my hair back out of my face, kissing me again. "You know, I've never kissed anyone underwater before."

"Well," I smirked. "glad I could have at least one of your firsts."

We enjoyed the pool for what felt like ages. I decided it was time to get out when my fingertips started pruning. Godric must have grabbed towels, there were two folded on one of the lounge chairs. I wrapped one around me and grabbed my clothes before walking inside, Godric quick to follow. I felt a bit like a giddy teenager breaking curfew with her boyfriend. Well, until we walked into the foyer to see Eric pacing in the living room.

"Eric?" Godric spoke first, pulling his shirt over his head.

"Fucking Sophie-Anne set me up!" He roared, glaring at us. "The Magister raided Fangtasia and found the blood. He's got Pam. I had no choice but to blame Bill, he's the only vampire missing from my area."

"Eric, calm down-" I tried to say.

"Calm down?" He yelled. "_Godric kan hon inte vara allvarlig_." Eric pointed at me, frustrated. Son of a bitch! I _hated_ when they talked about me in a different language. Like this whole damn thing was my fault. I made a face and ran upstairs, slamming the door to the bedroom behind me. I could feel Godric's calm wash over me, and I knew he was just trying to make me feel better. But it didn't work.

I changed out of my wet undergarments and put some dry ones on. My jeans and t-shirt were still dry, so I pulled them back on. I ran a brush through my damp hair before pulling it back into a pony tail. I turned around when I heard the door open, knowing it was Godric.

"I try to be nice and he bites my head off! What the hell did I do-"

"Erin, please." Godric said, leaning against the now closed door. "The Magister is threataning to kill Pam if Eric does not bring Bill back with significant evidence that he's the V dealer. You must understand that a maker and child share a bond, one that is typically very strong. Eric is feircely loyal, he would go to any means to protect not only myself, but Pam as well."

"So... Eric's frustrated because he's trying to figure out a way to help Pam?"

"Yes." Godric nodded. "We're going to Mississippi."

"Wait, what? Why?" I crossed my arms and stared at him.

"The last lead we had on Bill was that he was in Mississippi. So, we're going to the King of Mississippi to see if he knows anything. And to see if he can possibly help." Godric gave an un-needed sigh and pushed away from the door, crossing the room and taking me into his arms. "Russell is almost three-thousand years old. The oldest vampire in the Americas, most likely."

"So if anyone knows what to do, it's him?" I asked quietly, wrapping my arms around Godric's waist. "I'm going."

"No," Godric took my arms and stared down at me.

"Yes." I focused on my determination, making sure he could feel it. "I don't care if Eric doesn't like me, or if you feel I'll be safer here. I feel like I'll be safer with you. So, I'm going."

After a bit more arguing, he finally agreed, on the condition that I would stay right beside him the whole time. Unless, of course, he told me otherwise. He left the room to speak with Eric, and I pulled my sweatshirt over my head before following. Eric stood by the front door with Godric, looking slightly annoyed. He walked out of the house without a word, and I sighed.

"Don't worry about it, sweetheart." Godric stepped forward and took my hand in his.

"I know. I understand he's... stressed." I said, looking down. "Maybe I shouldn't go if you two think I'll just be a burden."

"Erin, look at me." He said softly, cupping my cheek. "You're not a burden. You're mine. As my bonded, I've marked you as an equal. You deserve to go with me wherever I go."

His words touched my heart, making me smile. I pulled myself closer to him, tucking my head under his chin and taking a deep breath. "Well, let's go, then."

* * *

So sorry this took _so_ long to get out. My computer almost took a dump with all my stuff on it, but I managed to save most of it, thank God, then when I got it back up and running I had to move everything back. Not to mention I have a toddler running around, so the days I get anything done are few and far between. I wanted to go back and edit the part with Stan, to make it longer and more in-depth, but going so long without updating makes me feel terrible enough as it is! Again, I'm sorry, and I really hope I can get the next chapter out a lot sooner than I got this one out.


	13. Thirteen

_Thirteen_

We flew to Mississippi, Eric leading us. I was glad I'd put on my sweatshirt, two hours in the cool night would have frozen me to the bone. We landed in the yard in front of a large home, all the windows in the bottom floor were lit up, the top ones blocked out. I assumed it was because they were all bedrooms and therefore all light-tight. Suddenly, we were surrounded by at least five very buff vampires, all dressed in black shirts and dark pants. Godric held me tight against his side, my heart beating faster than a hummingbird's wings.

"What's your business here?" One of the vampire body-guards asked us.

"We're here to see the King." Eric said easily. The guard motioned with his head and two of them were beside Godric and I, the other two took Eric's arms. The one that had spoken led us up to the house and through the front door. The foyer was beautiful. Standing at the bottom of a staircase was a dark-haired man elegantly dressed.

"Well, hell-_lo_." He smiled, making eyes at Eric before glancing to Godric and I. "Have we met?"

"Eric Northman, Sheriff of Louisiana Area 5." Eric said before glancing at his Maker.

"Godric, former Sheriff of Texas Area 9, and my bonded, Erin Wright." I took deep, relaxing breaths as Godric spoke, trying to calm my rapid heartbeat. The dark haired man's eyes glanced curiously at me before smiling again.

"You're here to see the King." The man said. It wasn't a question. Eric gave a curt nod. "Talbot, royal consort. Permit me to facilitate. Russell," Ah, so Talbot was the King's lover. He turned to the large staircase and looked up before turning back to us and the guards that still flanked us. "let them go, you idiots." I noticed he had a heavy accent.

"Thank you." Eric flashed his million-dollar smile and the guards left us. Godric loosened his grip around my waist slightly, taking my hand instead.

"Please," Talbot motioned for us to follow him. I held tightly to Godric's hand as he led me into a candle-lit dining room. I sat down beside Godric, my heartbeat beginning to calm down.

"Mister Northman," A voice said, causing us all to turn our heads. A middle-aged looking man walked into the room in a bathrobe and lounge pants. "ah, Godric. I haven't seen you in years."

"Russell." Godric nodded.

"And who is the lovely young woman you've brought?" Russell stepped over to where I was sitting, holding out his hand.

"Erin Wright, she is my bonded." I put my hand in Russell's cold grasp, surprised when he brought the back of it to his lips. "We met during the Fellowship ordeal in Dallas. I'm sure you've heard."

"Yes, we heard about that." Russell said, glancing at Talbot as he sat at the head of the table. "What brings you all to Mississippi?" Someone came in with a tray of martini glasses, setting one down in front of each vampire. They were filled with what I assumed was blood, thought the liquid didn't really look like it.

"We'd like to request permission to hunt the vampire missing from my area." Eric said. I fussed with the bottom of my sweatshirt, hoping it was okay if I was present for this. Godric touched my leg, letting his calm wash over me. Russell put one elbow on the arm of the chair and relaxed.

"I appreciate your courtesy, Eric. It's very old world." The King smiled.

"Nobody has manners anymore. It was all so beautiful once." Talbot glanced from his lover to the former Viking. Russell looked at Eric, confused.

"Your fugitive, what's his name again?"

"Bill Compton." Eric said. The King made a face and shook his head. "I'm responsible for him, and I am ashamed to say he's wanted for dealing vampire blood."

"Oh no, no." Russell looked at Talbot before leaning forward. "Well, that's heinous. Are you sure?" Eric nodded confidently. "Let's ask him." Russell said.

"Voila!" Talbot said. All our heads turned to the doorway behind us. I let out a quiet gasp when I saw Bill saunter in, hands in his pockets.

"_You_," I hissed quietly, narrowing my eyes and glaring at him. I couldn't believe he was here, clearly _not_ in trouble. Sookie was worried sick about him and he was pretending like she didn't even exist.

"He's not missing and he's way too square to deal V." Talbot said, glancing at me before looking at Eric.

"You tried to pin that on me?" Bill asked nonchalantly.

"We all know it's your Queen behind this, Northman." Russell leaned back in his chair again.

"And that you did the selling for her." Bill spoke, crossing his arms and leaning against the door frame. I felt suddenly uncomfortable and took Godric's hand.

"You see, Mister Compton has accepted a position in my court and therefore keeps _nothing_," Russell pointedly looked at Bill. "from me."

"You're here of your own accord?" Eric asked, surprised. Bill simply nodded. "Which means..."

"Sookie is no longer mine." He said, like he didn't care.

"Do you _know_ what she's gone through since you went missing?" I hissed at him. "And here you are, acting like you could care less!"

"Erin," Godric said, squeezing my hand. I bit my tongue to keep myself from saying anything more.

"Your majesty, I confess. I sold the blood at my Queen's behest and accused Bill to protect her." Eric said. The King, who had leaned forward to speak with Talbot, leaned back again. "So what do I do now? Unless I bring the Magister Compton, he'll murder my progeny."

Talbot gasped quietly before looking at Russell. "Darling, that's so _sad._"

Russell growled and stood up, glaring at the wall. "The _Magister_." He seethed. "He's a nasty little... anachronistic toad. A ridiculous remnant of the middle ages. The only power he has over us is the power we give him." I furrowed my eyebrows. Though I was naïve to most of the vampire hierarchy, I remembered Godric saying something about the Authority. I wondered what they'd have to say if they knew Russell was talking like this. "There may be a way to solve all our problems. Sleep here." He turned his head to face us, his eyes coming to rest on me.

"You're all more than welcome." Talbot smiled also.

"How can I refuse?" Eric smirked.

"Yes, thank you, your majesty." Godric said. Russell nodded and left the room quietly. I stood up and turned to glare at Bill. Though I didn't say anything.

"Your human is quite feisty, Godric." Talbot said, clearly smiling. I sighed and crossed my arms, turning back around. Godric had stood up and smiled, though his eyes were giving me a warning look. "Come, I'll show you to your rooms." Talbot and Eric stood, Talbot leading us up the stairs and down a hallway. He opened a door and allowed Eric through, then walked down the hall a bit to show us a second room.

"Thank you, Talbot. The hospitality is much appreciated." Godric smiled, putting his hand on my lower back and leading me into the bedroom. I went to go sit on the end of the bed as Godric closed the door. Half a second after the door closed he was in front of me, his hands on my knees and his eyes piercing through to my soul. It scared me for a moment, but when he sensed my fear his face softened.

"Godric,"

"Erin, you must understand that Russell, on top of being King, is almost one-thousand years older than I. If he truly wanted to, and if you were to go off like you did earlier, I would be powerless to stop him if he decided to harm you." He reached up and trailed his fingers across my cheek. "Please, be careful. I know your temper is about as fiery as your hair, but please. While we're here, be mindful."

"I didn't mean to worry you." I said quietly, putting a hand on his cheek. "I'm sorry. I just... seeing Bill here, like he doesn't care about Sookie and what he's putting her through. I wish I could call her, but my phone's back at Eric's."

"Maybe that's best." He said. "She could be hurt worse if you told her." I thought about it for a moment and decided he was right. I could do more harm than good if I told Sookie where Bill was. Plus, she probably still had those werewolves after her. Sook had enough on her plate as it was.

Silently, I pulled my jeans and sweatshirt off, crawling under the silky covers and pulling them up to my chin. A few moments later, Godric was sliding into bed beside me. He pulled me to him, our legs tangling together comfortably before I drifted to sleep.

**.::.**

When Godric woke a few minutes before sunset, he was surprised to see that Erin was still fast asleep. She was lying on her stomach, her arms tucked under the pillow. He lie on his side, facing her, taking her in. Reaching out, he pushed her hair over her shoulder. She took a breath and her eyes fluttered open.

"What time is it?" She asked after taking a moment to rub her eyes. Shifting, she lie on her side now, facing Godric.

"Almost sunset. I'm sorry I woke you." Godric smiled, running his hand along her arm.

"Quit apologizing." She smiled, her happiness washing over him as she scooted closer, tucking her head under his chin. Godric draped an arm across her waist, holding her close. He nuzzled his nose into her fiery waves, enjoying the feel of her warm breath on his cool skin. Much to his surprise, Erin pressed her lips to his neck. Godric closed his eyes and let her continue.

He focused on her warm lips caressing their way from his neck to his collarbone. Her hand reached up, gently knotting in his hair as she carefully nipped at his ear. If she was trying to seduce him, she was definitely succeeding. He felt a sudden longing surge through him when Erin pressed her lips to his. His eyes flew open, rolling over her as his hands tangled in her hair. She let out a surprised gasp, though it turned into a bit of a moan that only spurred him on.

**.::.**

I felt his hips grind against mine, pressing his erection against me. Moaning again, I put my hands on his arms and arched my back. I closed my eyes and bit my lip, gripping his arms tightly. A knock on the door caused him to stop, and causing me to whimper in protest.

"It's important, Erin." Godric said quietly. He rolled off of me and out of bed, pulling his shirt on and walking over to the door. "Stay here." He said, and was out of the room faster than I could blink. I got out of bed and grabbed my jeans off of the floor before walking into the bathroom. I showered quickly and got dressed again, walking back into the bedroom and sitting on the bed. Yelping when the door swung open, I looked over to see Bill standing there. I suddenly wished Godric hadn't left.

"The hell do you want?" I asked, standing up and staring at him.

"Where is Sookie?" He asked.

"What does it matter to you?"

"She's in danger," He sounded almost desperate, but I could only glare at him.

"You know what, Bill? Fuck you." I said, causing him to snarl at me and take a step closer. But Godric appeared in an instant, grabbing Bill by the throat.

"Get out, Compton." Godric said, staring at the younger vampire. Bill's eyes glanced sideways at me when Godric released him. And as quickly as he had come, he was gone again. Godric walked over to me, taking my hand in his. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, just... ugh." I sighed, leaning towards him and putting my arms around his neck. "He said something about Sookie being in trouble. I'm worried."

"Erin, I need to tell you something about Bill." He said quietly against my skin. Like I needed another reason to hate his guts. "He's been keeping a file on Sookie. Eric overheard some of their conversation... the King's procurer found the file in Bill's house."

"A file? What _kind_ of file?" I pulled away slightly, looking at him.

"It had her family tree in it... Eric's been suspicious of Bill's attentions towards Sookie for some time now." He said. I furrowed my eyebrows together, wondering what all this meant. "We'll talk more about it later, sweet. Why don't we see if we can find you something to eat."

"Sounds good." I smiled, kissing him lightly once. I hadn't realized how hungry I was until he mentioned food.

After raiding the kitchen for something to eat, only finding an orange and a big bowl of almonds, Godric promised he'd take me out to eat. I scarfed down the orange as he drank a TruBlood he found in the fridge. Just as we were leaving the kitchen, Godric stopped, grabbing my wrist.

"Godric?" I asked, taking his free hand in mine. Suddenly I felt a bit of what he was feeling- overwhelming sadness. Hurt suddenly followed, and then anger. More anger than I'd ever felt in my life. It almost made me want to hit something, or kill someone. "Godric, what the hell was-"

"Eric." He said simply. "It was Eric."

"What happened? Why the sudden rush of emotions? And how did _I_ feel it?" I asked, my voice quiet. He pulled me back into the kitchen and stared into my eyes.

"There are some things I haven't told you, some things I left out about the Werewolves and why Eric and I were hunting them. Do you remember that night when I first told you about them?" He asked quietly. I nodded, remembering perfectly. I remembered him talking about posing as Nazi SS, and I remember asking why they'd been after the Werewolves.

"You told me it wasn't your story to tell." I said. "I'm assuming then that it's Eric's?"

"Yes. But I need to tell you. Eric's family, his mother, father, and his baby sister, they were all killed. Murdered. By the Werewolves that had that brand. Eric told me that he held his dying father, and swore revenge. Eric promised himself that he would get his revenge on the one that killed his family. And I have a feeling we may have figured out who that someone was." Godric looked over his shoulder for a moment.

"You're not saying..." I put the pieces together in my head and gasped. "_Russell_?" I breathed, staring into his gray eyes.

"Ssh." He said, putting a finger over my lips for a moment.

"That still doesn't explain why I felt what Eric was feeling? I don't get it." I said, biting my lip.

"It's because Eric is my blood. I gave him my blood when I made him, so you may feel things from him. Not as strong as you would feel things from me, but it's nothing to worry about. Eric is typically very in control of his emotions. I apologize I never told you that-"

"It doesn't matter. I'm worried about Eric. What's he going to do?" I asked,wringing my hands together nervously. Godric took my face in his hands, staring into my eyes before pressing his lips to mine. I forgot for a moment about everything; about Eric, the wolves, Russell. If it weren't instinct, I was sure I would have forgotten to breathe.

"I do not know what he's going to do. But I need to speak with him." He said quietly, his breath tickling my face. I nodded, unable to find my voice. I couldn't understand how he seemed to make everything better just by kissing me. His cold fingers laced with mine as he led me out of the kitchen once more.

However, just as we we reached the foyer, the King burst in with Sookie and Bill in tow. I gasped, covering my mouth with my hand as he shoved Sookie into the house. Bill was being restrained by one of Russell's vampire bodyguards, though he was putting up a struggle. Eric came walking in, as did Talbot, and some woman that looked vaguely familiar descended the stairs. Talbot stopped Sookie from falling flat on her face as the bodyguard pushed Bill to the ground. Godric put himself between myself and everything going on, though I kept a hold of his hand and watched over his shoulder at what happened.

"Well." Russell sighed as I peeked at Eric, catching his gaze for a moment. I suddenly felt such sympathy for him, for the suffering and pain he must have gone through over the last thousand years. "Guess who turned out to be completely unworthy of our trust?" Everyone's gaze seemed to fall on Bill, who was still on the floor.

"_No_," Talbot said, almost sarcastically.

"Why? What's happened?" The woman asked, her voice wavering. I felt suddenly confused, who was she? And why was she so interested in Bill?

"That's his maker, Lorena." Godric breathed in my ear. "The woman that was at my nest the night of the bombing." I suddenly remembered, she'd been the one wearing that bright red gown.

"He's been hiding something very... _interesting_ from us all." Russell said, his gaze falling on Sookie once more. Was he talking about her telepathy? I chewed on my bottom lip nervously. What happened next shocked me more than anything. Bill stood and, as though someone had pressed the fast-forward button, ripped a piece of the banister off the staircase and staked the bodyguard, causing him to turn into a puddle of blood and guts. I let out a squeal and watched as Bill jumped onto the King's shoulders to try and do the same to him. Russell, being thousands of years older than Bill, flicked him off like he was nothing more than a mosquito, laughing.

"Are you serious?" Russell continued laughing. "I'm almost three-thousand years old!" A couple of bodyguards grabbed Bill and hauled him to his feet as Sookie dashed across the foyer in an attempt to get to Bill. But Eric was faster, standing between the two and grabbing Sookie by the arm.

"Eric, get her out of here! Please!" Bill begged the Viking, but Eric ignored him, pulling Sookie down the stairs and over to Russell instead. I felt anger rush through me and I tried to push around Godric to help my friend, but he held me back.

"Erin, no." He hissed quietly.

"I have to help her-" I struggled slightly against his grip.

"And how do you propose on doing that when there are vampires here that would rip you to shreds? Stay. Put." He commanded, and for the first time since we'd been together, I felt more like an object than a human being. He sensed my hurt, causing his eyes to soften. "_Please_. I don't want you getting hurt." I nodded and looked back over to where Russell was now circling around Sookie.

"I've not had the pleasure of tasting it but... all my instincts say it would be quite-" He paused for a moment, searching for the right word. I hated how he was calling Sookie 'it'. Like she was nothing more than a pet, something to feed on then throw away. "extraordinary." He put on his best kiss-ass face and looked at the King.

"I will never, _ever,_ forgive you for this." Sookie hissed, glaring at him.

"Ooh," Eric cooed. "it thinks we're equals."

"Oh but it's wrong." Russell said, and I could have sworn he threw a glance my way. Like he was trying to make a point. I glared at him, but only for a moment. Godric stepped between us, his back facing the King. He stared down at me, trying to mask his displeasure, but it didn't work. He pushed me into a vacant room and sighed.

"You must stop this." He whispered. "If you continue testing them like this, one of them might just find a reason to hurt you."

"But they can't-" I mumbled, feeling terrible.

"They're vampires, Erin. And Russell is the _King_. I assure you, they can." He stepped in front of me and gave a sad smile. "Please. Don't make me regret bringing you with me." I bit my lip and nodded, leaning against him. He let out a breath and kissed the top of my head before taking my hand. We went back out into the foyer where Russell was walking up the stairs, mumbling something about saving his marriage. The two guards took Bill out through the front door, and Sookie was staring daggers... er, _stakes_, at Lorena.

"If you do kill him, I will kill you." She hissed, causing Lorena to bare her fangs and step towards her. To my surprise, though, Eric stepped up behind Sookie, looking ready to rip Lorena to shreds should she try anything.

"Oh please, _please_ try. Because I would just _love_ for an excuse to rip you open and wear your ribcage... as a _hat_." She stared Sookie down for a moment before turning and walking out. Godric finally let go of my hand, and I rushed over to Sookie, throwing my arms around her.

"Erin? Godric? What are you guys doing here?" She hugged me for a moment before pulling away. "Wait. Eric, _please_ tell me you were just doing that for the King's benefit."

"I don't think anybody plays the King of Mississippi and gets away with it." Eric said, locking eyes with his maker for a moment. "Erin, take Sookie into the library. I need to speak with Godric." I glanced up at Eric and nodded, putting my arm in Sookie's and walking into the adjoining library.

"What are you guys doing here?" She asked, sitting in a chair. I sighed and sat down also, looking at her.

"Long story. Why was the King dragging you in like that, and what did Bill do?" I hissed quietly.

"Bill came to warn me that I was in danger. But before we knew it the King and one of his Werewolf goons came in. But when the guy tried to grab me... there was this _light_ that came shootin' outta my hands. I don't know what it was, Erin. I didn't even know I could do that!" Tears pooled in her eyes. "The King told Lorena to... to kill Bill."

"Sookie, there's something about Bill-" I started, but was interrupted when Godric and Eric walked into the library.

"Erin, we should go." Godric said quietly. I knew better than to try and argue, so I nodded and stood up, hugging Sookie again.

"If you need me, we're in the first room on the left." I whispered in her ear. I went over to Godric, who took my hand in his and led me out of the library.

* * *

_I know, I am horribly horrible at updating, and somehow I forgot I never posted this chapter. It's been sitting in my folder for a few weeks now. The next chapter is in the works, and an annon question on my tumblr asked if I was going to finish, which I am! Fear not, beloved readers, I WILL finish this, come hell or high water. I know this was a lot of episode-dialogue, and Erin's reaction to Bill being in Mississippi unharmed and of his own will was pretty much my reaction when it first happened... dirty rotten bastard. Heheh :) Anyway, I hope you enjoy! And hang in there for the next chapters, they might take some time but they ARE coming, I promise! 3_


	14. Fourteen

_Fourteen_

I was lying awake in bed the next day when I heard a ruckus down the hall. Scrunching my eyebrows together, I managed to escape from Godric's arms to pull my jeans on. I slipped silently from the bedroom only to run into Sookie and a dark-skinned young woman I'd never met before.

"Who the hell are you?" She asked, her eyes darting to Sookie quickly before looking back at me.

"Tara, Erin." Sookie made a quick introduction before grabbing my hand. "We're gettin' out of here, come with us?"

I knew I shouldn't. Godric would be pissed if he woke only to find out I'd run off with Sookie and gotten myself into trouble. But she was in danger, she was the only friend I had. I knew in my gut that I had to help her get away from here, even if that meant getting myself out of here as well. So, against my better judgment, I made sure I had my cell phone in my pocket and I nodded. Next thing I knew, Sookie, Tara and I were trying to make a plan. The two butted heads about weather or not to save Bill, and I decided now probably wasn't the best time to spill the beans.

"Can you run?" Tara looked at me, eyes wide. The fear was rolling off her in waves, and she was as tense as a string on a bow.

"Used to be on the track team in high school." I said, nodding. It was decided then that Tara and I would try and find a get away car while Sookie went to find Bill.

Tara and I took off in one direction, down the lawn towards what we hoped was a garage, while Sookie went around back to the slave quarters.

"He's got wolves patrolling during the day." Tara said. "But I don't see any, so let's make a break for it while we can." I nodded in agreement, and we both began running as fast as we could across the huge lawn. We were almost to the garage when Tara saw something that stopped her dead in her tracks. She grabbed my arm and I looked over to see a snow white wolf with eyes that looked familiar.

"Shit. Run," Tara said, beginning to tug my arm. "run!" I turned my head and followed her towards the building. My lungs burned, and I could hear the wolf's feet catching up to me, whining as it ran. It wasn't long before the padding of four feet turned into two.

"Erin!" A familiar voice said, and a hand grabbed my wrist. I tried pulling away, but whoever it was held on. I turned my head and felt relief wash over me. Alcide.

"Tara, stop!" I called.

"Who the hell is that?!" She asked, eyes going wide as she realized Alcide was naked.

"I'm lookin' for Sookie Stackhouse-"

"Oh thank God, _please_ tell me you have a car." I said.

"Of course-" Alcide asked, quizzically raising an eyebrow. Tara was tired of our standing around, sighing loudly.

"Look, we have to go! I don't know about you two, but I am _not_ going to be werewolf food today!" She said.

"This way." Alcide shifted and led us to where he had parked his Herveaux Contracting van. Tara and I squeezed in the front seat while Alcide put on some clothes.

"The slave quarters are out back behind the house." I said when he got into the van. "Sookie's there trying to save Bill-"

"In broad daylight?" Alcide asked.

"I'd do it for Godric." I said quietly, looking down. Though I knew Godric was ten times the man- _vampire_, that Bill would ever be, he'd never go around behind my back. Which must have said something about me, helping Sookie escape and save her no-good boyfriend. Fiance. Whatever.

Once we pulled up beside the slave quarters, Tara jumped out of the van faster than a normal human should have. It made me raise an eyebrow, but I didn't question anything right now. Alcide and I followed, where we found Sookie kneeling on the floor beside a blood-covered Bill.

"What happened?" I asked, closing the door and staring at the scene before me with wide eyes.

"Lorena had to have the key to the manacles-"

"Is he dead?" Tara asked, causing me to smirk. Of _course _he was dead. He just wasn't _dead_ dead.

"No," Sookie said through the tears as she found the key among Lorena's remains. "he's in real bad shape, but he-"

"Are you sure, because he looks dead-"

"He's not dead!" Sookie sobbed, trying to get the blood-covered handcuffs off Bill's wrist. "When vampires are dead, _this_ is what they look like." She said, pulling some of the goo away from Bill. I heard Tara whisper something as I stood and watched as Sookie pulled off the silver manacles.

"Ladies, we have got to get out of here, there's wolves all over the place." Alcide piped up.

"I know,"

"Sookie it's only a matter of time before they come sniffin' around-"

"I said, I know." She said again, her voice surprisingly calm. "Help me wrap him up?"

"We don't have time!" Alcide said, but I knew Sookie was adamant on saving Bill.

"I am _not_ leaving here without him." She said, making him sigh in frustration.

"Come on," I said. "let's put him on the tarp and wrap him up." I said, pushing Alcide out of the way. Tara grabbed Bill's shoulders, and Sookie and I helped with his legs, the three of us putting the vampire on the tarp as Alcide finally came over to help by pulling the tarp over him and doing his best to wrap Bill up.

Suddenly, the door was opened and we were all bathed in sunlight as a skin-and-bones brunette walked in, her face covered in blood and a crazy look on her face. "Aw you shouldn't have," She smirked at us, holding up a gun. "a vampire burrito? For me?"

My heart jumped into my throat, and I suddenly wished I hadn't gone with Sookie. My eyes squeezed shut, and I could just _see_ Godric's disapproving gaze. "Debbie," I was surprised when I heard Alcide talking to the woman with the gun. "let everyone else go, take the vamp with 'em. Then you and me, we can talk."

"Fuck you!" She said loudly, turning the gun on him for a moment. "I'm the one with the fucking gun, ain't no one going nowhere!" She pointed the gun at Tara for half a second before it fell on me, then Sookie.

"Sweetheart-"

"I ain't your sweetheart no more!" She said, staring at Alcide. "Now gimme a minute to think!" I looked from the woman to Alcide, wondering how the two knew one another, and why he'd called her _sweetheart_. Then I remembered him talking about the woman that had left him for another man. _She_ was the one he had been talking about? _Well_, I thought, _she doesn't look like much_.

"Don't even think about it, bitch!" Sookie yelled at her. Damn her mind reading powers were going to get her into trouble.

"Oh, you sure picked a dumbass time to call me bitch, bitch!" Debbie said, turning the gun on Sookie.

"Sookie please-" I said, grabbing her wrist just as Tara grabbed her other one.

"Don't do that!" Tara finished for me.

"Sookie I got this!" Alcide said.

"You ain't got shit!" Debbie pointed the gun at him again. Alcide took a tentative step towards her, holding out his hand.

"Yes I do, there ain't no way you're pullin' that trigger." Alcide said, staring at the woman he once loved. "That's the V talkin'. This ain't you." He said gently, trying to bargain with her. Well at least I knew why she was acting so jittery.

"Alcide, I've been listening in and she ain't exactly misrepresenting herself." Sookie said just as Debbie turned the gun on her again.

"Sookie, stop that." I hissed, not wanting to get shot today.

"Okay, freak. Your mind-reading trick is gettin' real fuckin' old!"

"Debbie, look at me!" Alcide yelled, causing her to look back at him. His frustration and fear melted away, revealing the hurt, brokenhearted Alcide he'd been hiding for so long. "You loved me once. I know you did."

Debbie's lip quivered, and the gun lowered slightly as his words hit her. "I'd given up everything for you." She said, a tear streaking down her cheek. "But you wouldn't even give me a baby."

"I'm sorry." Alcide breathed, and if Debbie wasn't holding a gun, I would have felt like I was inturrupting a private moment.

"You're sorry?! What happened to 'I don't wanna bring another one of our kind into the world'? Well it's too fucking late for you to be sorry!"

"It's never too late. You wanna talk about it, we can talk-" He hesitantly took another step, but Debbie went back to being crazy.

"Back. Off." She said, continuing to shout at Alcide, but I was distracted by Sookie hissing something at Tara.

"Tara, don't."

"What's she thinking?" I breathed, too scared to speak any louder. Sookie didn't say, but she and Tara were staring at each other with such intensity that I knew she had a plan.

Next think I knew, Sookie broke into a blood curdling scream, and Tara launched herself at Debbie, knocking the gun to the ground and pushing her into a nearby chair. Alcide picked up the gun as Tara and Debbie shouted at one another.

"What the hell is going on in here!" A man barged in and took in the scene around him, until his eyes settled on Alcide. The intruder smirked and began running towards Alcide, but he was quick to shoot. It dropped the man to his knees, and just as his eyes glowed golden, Alcide shot again, this time between his eyes. Debbie sobbed and, now that Tara wasn't holding her down, fell to her knees and grabbed at the dead man's back, like it would bring him back to her.

"Sorry Debbie. Didn't give me any choice." Alcide said quietly as I stood there in shock.

"You had a choice. And you picked a fucking fangbanger over one of your own!" Debbie stood and rounded on Alcide, but he pointed the gun at her and kept her at bay.

"Go on. Get him in the van. I'll be right out." Alcide said, and Tara came over to help Sookie and I lift up the 'vampire burrito' as Debbie had so nicely put it.

"I got it, open the back." Tara said, hoisting Bill onto her shoulder. "All the V I got in me is making me stronger."

"Jesus, is everyone around here on V?" I asked, pulling the back of the van open and climbing inside with Sookie.

"Plus the fanger's lost a lot of weight in blood, so-"

"Is the V making you insensitive or is that just you?" Sookie asked, staring down at her best friend.

"He left me for dead!"

"Well two wrong's don't make a right!"

"C'mon," Alcide said, and I hopped out of the back.

"Close the door, I'm riding back here with Bill." She said. My jaw dropped, and I _knew_ this was a stupid, horribly terrible idea.

"Sook, he ain't gonna make it. Don't do this to yourself,"

"Close the door!" She yelled at us, just as we heard wolves begin howling. I shook my head and hurried to the front of the van, hopping inside. Tara and Alcide joined me, and we took off just as the wolves emerged from the woods. Somehow, we got away from them and onto the road.

Everyone in the front of the van was tense and quiet. Sookie, we all thought, was crazy for riding in the back with Bill. Tara because she thought he was dead, and I because I knew that, in the event that he wasn't _dead _dead, he was most certainly hungry. _Very_ hungry. I mean, I knew Sookie loved him, but he'd been all but drained, and she was back there basically as a meal-in-waiting. If it were Godric and I in that situation, you could be damn sure that I would have waited until he'd fed, preferably _not_ from me. They were vampires, and no matter how much they love you, or claim to love you, they could still lose control.

I had been staring at my phone, paranoid that Godric would call and ask where I was, or why he'd felt my fear earlier, when the truck came to a stop. I looked over at Alcide, who simply shrugged and opened the door. "Gotta go."

I couldn't help but chuckle and shake my head as Tara opened her door too. "I'm gonna check on Sook." She said, hopping out and walking around to the back. Sighing, I followed suit and stepped out of the van, stretching my arms over my head.

"Sookie?!" Tara's pounding on the back of the van turned frantic, and Alcide came over to help open the door. My jaw dropped when we saw Bill lying beside Sookie, who was deathly pale and not only had bite marks on her neck, but a gash on her arm that she must have made herself.,

"Oh no," I said quietly. Tara jumped into the back of the van to check on her best friend.

"Let me help-" Bill started, but Tara stood and kicked him out as she yelled at him.

"We need to get her to a hospital." I said. Alcide closed the back door as I jumped into the passenger's seat. "How close are we to Shreveport?"

"Closer than you think." He said as he started up the truck and sped off down the road. I went back to staring at my phone, my heart pounding in my ears. I hoped Bill would burn to a crisp before he could go to ground. Typically, I wasn't one to wish death on somebody, but after seeing what he'd just done; after _everything_ he'd done to Sookie, the bastard deserved no less.

**.::.**

Once we got to the hospital, the doctors wheeled her into the ER, but held us back when we tried to go with Sookie. The three of us went to go sit in the waiting room for an excruciating fifteen minutes. When the doctor, an older woman with a grim look on her face, came over to where we were, Tara was the first to stand.

"Miss Thornton?"

"How is she?" Tara asked, twisting her fingers together. I sat on the edge of the chair I'd been sitting in and waited for the bad news.

"She's lost a lot of blood." The doctor said, sighing.

"How much blood?"

"A lot." The doctor said.

"What about a transfusion, I mean-"

"We tried that. Her body rejected it,"

"Well maybe you gave her the wrong type?" Tara suggested. "You checked her first, right? I mean you better not have taken a fucking guess-"

"Your friend doesn't _have_ a blood type." The doctor said. I stood and shook my head, not having a blood type just wasn't possible.

"Everyone has a blood type," I said, standing next to Tara and Alcide.

"Exactly. But for whatever reason we couldn't establish hers, and we were running out of time. So, I put in an order for O-negative, the universal donor. But your friend... I have never seen a reaction like that before. I'm afraid you're gonna have to notify the family." The doctor looked down before walking away, and Tara began to cry. I, however, was still in shock. No blood type? That didn't even make sense to me.

After another thirty minutes in the waiting room, Jason arrived at the hospital with a flamboyant black man who was apparently Tara's cousin Lafayette. The doctors let us into Sookie's room, and Tara instantly took her hand and sat by Sookie's knees on the bed. I sat in one of the chairs and stared at Sookie, hoping- _praying _that she'd wake up somehow. It was like that for the next few hours. We'd take turns holding her hand and holding on to hope. When I noticed it was dark out, I wondered if Godric was awake. He was probably so mad at me, not that I could feel it. He'd closed off his end of the bond, so I only had my muddled feelings to keep me company.

The tiny hospital room suddenly felt crowded, and I felt claustrophobic. Jason was sitting by Sookie, holding her hand and talking to her quietly. Tara and Lafayette had gone to get coffee, and Alcide was lounging, half asleep, in the other chair. He looked at me when I stood, concerned.

"I'm just going to go outside for a minute. I need some fresh air." I said to him quietly. He nodded, and I left, quickly finding my way outside. I took a deep breath, leaning back against the building and enjoying the humid evening air. It was a welcome break from the filtered, sterile smell that lingered in the hospital. I closed my eyes and sighed, but the moment I opened them I found myself face to face with Godric. My heart jumped into my throat, and I knew that he was upset.

"Erin," He said quietly, reaching up and brushing a stray hair from my face. But the next thing I knew he had me firmly by the shoulders against the wall, his eyes blazing.

"Godric, I'm sorry-"

"What you did today was not only reckless and foolish, it could have gotten you killed." He said, staring into my eyes for a long moment before his expression softened, his eyes becoming sad. "You could have died." His hands left my shoulders, and I suddenly felt terribly guilty.

"Godric, I'm so sorry." I said quietly, putting my arms around him and holding myself close to him. It was a moment before his arms encircled me, his nose nuzzling in my messy hair. "I know I shouldn't have gone. Not after what you said about Bill last night. But I had to help them get out. She's my friend, Godric, and now because of some stupid mistake, she's lying in a hospital bed, probably dying."

"Tell me what happened, love." He said gently, pulling away and staring at me.

"Bill he..." I sighed and told the story of how we'd found Bill almost drained, how we'd been held at gunpoint by a crazy werewolf who happened to be Alcide's ex-fiancee, and how Sookie had decided to stay in the back of the van with Bill. "I'm guessing she must have cut her arm to give him her blood. When we stopped, when Tara checked on her, she found Bill had almost drained her, so she kicked him out of the van and here we are."

"She kicked him out? In broad daylight?" Godric sounded concerned.

"Yeah, and personally I don't think he deserves anything less. He almost _killed_ her. We don't even know if she's going to make it anyway! Her body is rejecting blood transfusions. She doesn't have a blood type, Godric."

He looked away, like he was contemplating telling me something. After a moment, he finally spoke. "I know what she is. It's not only why she smells so appealing, but it must be the reason she doesn't have a blood type. Sookie is a fairy."

I couldn't help it. I giggled, covering my mouth with my hand. "A fairy. Are you kidding me?"

"I'm very serious, Erin. The fae were nearly wiped out by vampires a few hundred years ago. They've been in hiding ever since. Though, I have heard of cases when they come to this realm and... _mate_ with humans" He said.

"Wait. _This_ realm?" I raised my eyebrows in disbelief.

"The fairies reside in an alternate realm, a sort of safe-haven they call Faery." He sighed, taking my hands in his and looking serious. "You cannot tell her. _If _she wakes, we cannot tell her. Not yet."

"But she deserves to know-"

"I know. But not yet, Erin. We must deal with Russell first. Eric... he knows that it was Russell who killed his family. I promised he would have his revenge, and nothing can stop him now. But until then, we must keep Sookie's true identity a secret." He leaned in and gently kissed the corner of my mouth. "Just for now."

I didn't like it, not one bit. I was always bad at keeping secrets. But because her life was technically on the line, I sighed and nodded in agreement. His gaze softened and he kissed my forehead, making me sigh and lean against him once more. When I saw a blur running into the hospital, I grabbed Godric's arms and felt my heart jump into my throat. He looked concerned again. "Someone just ran into the hospital. And by 'someone', I mean a vampire."

It could have been anyone, but something in my gut knew otherwise. I pushed Godric towards the door, and he took the hint to vamp-speed it up to Sookie's room. Once I made it up there, my cheeks flushed from the exertion, Bill was arguing about how his blood could save Sookie. Godric had Bill by the arm, making it impossible for him to do anything. My eyes went to Jason, who was looking torn.

"Do it." He finally said, making Tara gasp.

"Jason!"

"Tara, it's my call." Jason said, his face showing that his decision hadn't been easy. Tara moved to the door while Jason moved to the foot of the bed. Godric let go of Bill so he could move to Sookie's side. His fangs popped down with a _click,_and he pulled an IV tube from one of the saline bags as he bit into his wrist. We all watched with baited breath as the tube filled with his blood and went into Sookie's body.

* * *

_I can't tell you how sorry I am that this took so long. I've had terrible, terrible writer's block as of late. Not just with this story but with everything I'm working on. But the other day I got my late birthday/early christmas present from the Hubby (a new Kindle Fire ^-^) and have been re-watching True Blood thanks to the awesome HBOGo app. Finally got some gusto to work on this story. While I know most of this is a lot of conversation from the show, but I hope retelling it from another point of view makes it a little less boring. Here's hoping I get the next chapter up quickly! Thank you all for sticking with me through the long gaps, the reviews, follows, and faves mean so much to me 3_


End file.
